Ranking Zero
by Aurora Shadowglen
Summary: Long before Teresa became the famous Number 1 warrior, she had a mysterious mentor assigned to her. This warrior was a secret to the Organization and now Teresa's caught right in the middle of trouble.
1. Prologue

**Ranking Zero**

**- Prologue -**

"Alright you lousy excuse for trainees, fall in!"

Ten young girls all in white jumpsuits and shoulder armor quickly lined up in front of an older man covered almost completely in black clothes. One of the girls leaned over towards her companion. "You think he'll ever stop yelling at us, Teresa?"

The girl didn't turn to respond but whispered her answer out of the corner of her mouth. "I doubt it."

"Quiet cadets! I'll do all the talk from now on!" Smiling cruelly, he started to walk down the line of cadets. "You ten are such a lucky bunch! You're all in the candidacy to become high ranking warriors, but first…"

Five women walked in through a door and lined up before the cadets. Each one carried the weapon they had received on their graduation, the item that gave them their name among the general populace. A huge claymore, each engraved with their personal insignias. "…You'll have to prove yourselves to these high ranking warriors."

A woman whose hair was braided stepped forward with a hand on her hip. "Number 4: Galena. She is known for her skill in high-speed combat."

The woman whirled around creating a dust storm then sliced a wooden stump five times in just one pass. She returned to the line and another woman stepped forward. Her blond hair was nearly white and was cropped short. "Number 3: Sophia, also known as Sophia of the Swirling Blade. She is an expert in defense and counterattacks."

A chained yoma was brought into the arena. After it was loosed, it charged at Sophia. She dodged a swipe at her head then gracefully sliced the creature in half twice. She sheathed her sword then walked back to the line as a woman with her blond hair covering her right eye stepped forward with her eyes closed. "Number 2: Elizea, aka Boomerang Blade Elize. She is a master of ranged combat."

Elize didn't even look as she threw her sword into a target, throwing it just right that it would slice the hay bale then return to her hand. She silently sheathed her blade then walked back to the line. Another woman with longer hair combed until it was nearly straight walked up. "Number 1: Rosemary. She is a sensory type of fighter."

The woman's silver eyes glance in the man's direction but she didn't unsheathe her blade for a demonstration. She walked back into the line. "And last but not least, Adriana."

The woman walked jauntily forward with a warm smile on her face. She had medium length blond hair that was pinned back from covering her face by some little pendant. Nevertheless, the most startling thing about Adriana was that her eyes were not silver but onyx black. One of the trainees sheepishly raised her hand. "Excuse me? But, what is Lady Adriana's ranking in the Organization?"

The man was about to respond but Adriana held up her hand. "I think I can answer such a simple question, Sarge. I'm not ranked in the Organization for matters that you should not be concerned about. But if I were to be given a ranking, what would you say, Sarge?"

"Your ranking would be 0." A collective gasp escaped from all of the trainees, excluding Teresa. The man grunted then asked in a sarcastic tone. "Now, if you'll please allow me to continue?"

"My apologizes, Sarge. Please continue."

"As I was saying, Adriana is a master healer but she also is extremely skilled in the fatal slash. This last technique giving her the name, Slashing Adri."

A large slab of granite was rolled in. Unsheathing her blade, Adriana laid the flat of the blade on her shoulder then walked up to the slab. In a movement quicker than the trainees could follow, Adriana slashed at the rock. Confusion came over the trainees since the rock was still whole but Adriana just smiled and gently pushed the rock, revealing the perfect slash that had split it. She sheathed her blade and walked back to the line of warriors amidst the gasps and jealous glances from those around her.

Sarge cleared his throat and everyone around him grew silent. "Now, trainees, you will each pick a warrior to study under. You may break rank to stand near your chosen trainer. Now! Make your choice!"

All the girls raced to their choices except for Teresa. She was the troublemaker of the ten girls and really didn't like being ordered around, but that wasn't what kept her from making a choice. She truly had no clue which person she wanted to study under. Neither Galena, Sophia, nor Elize had any of the combat skills she wanted to learn. Their skills were amazing but it wasn't something Teresa saw herself doing in battle. That left either Adriana or Rosemary.

Rosemary, Teresa had heard, was the strongest of the Claymores but her only strength was her extraordinary ability to sense Yoki auras. Inwardly, Teresa smirked. She knew she could out-sense Rosemary any day when it came to Yoki auras; it was the only reason she was able to get as far as she had in training. That left Adriana. No one had told Teresa about this unranked warrior, but she'd heard rumors that Adriana had a very troubled past that no one knew about.

Hesitantly, Teresa walked towards Adriana. One other girl was already standing next to her and gave Teresa a glare with her silver eyes but Teresa wasn't fazed. Adriana looked at the two with her black eyes, "Behave you two, or I'll make sure that Sarge has two new training posts for the newer recruits' sword training."

Teresa stared at her but the other girl just shivered and looked away. Adriana gave Teresa a wink then turned back to watch Sarge with her arms crossed. Teresa just blinked then turned to face Sarge. Just who was Adriana and why was she so…different?

Sarge glanced at the trainees and warriors. "Only one of the trainees will be able to train under each warrior. Those warriors who have multiple selections are to have a small spar between trainees. The last one standing or whoever the warrior deems worthy will be the lucky student under them. Ready?"

Teresa was still shocked at the new set of commands so she was startled when she heard a clash of two swords next to her. Slowly, Teresa turned to see that Adriana had blocked the other trainee from attacking Teresa. The warrior gave a predatory grin. "Those who jump the gun and don't obey commands will be dead in a matter of seconds out in the battlefield. Also, it is dishonorable to attack a fellow warrior who isn't ready to defend themselves. Wait until your comrade is ready then I'll let you move your blade again."

Teresa gulped and quickly drew her blade. Adriana smiled then casually let her claymore slid away from the other trainee's blade. In a flash, Teresa and the other trainee had their swords locked. "Concentrate," Teresa told herself as she shoved herself away from the other girl. "Sense the yoki, feel its ebbs and flow then…wait for it…Attack!"

The other girl had leapt into the air for a two handed chop when Teresa burst forward and knock the other girl's blade from her hands. It went spinning into the air and landed right next to Sarge, who was paying attention to another battle, but he didn't even move an inch.

Teresa was about to sheath her blade when the other girl leapt at her again, this time with her eyes now slitted and radiating an evil orange light. Nevertheless, before the girl even came close to Teresa, Adriana grabbed the girl by her jumpsuit collar and shoved her into the ground. "Those who don't learn when to quit are also bound to fall, trainee. Apparently you still have some work to do with this one, Sarge. I'd give her a couple of days for her to cool her head first though. She's starting to lose control already."

Sarge grimaced but nodded in Adriana's direction then turned back to the other fights. Adri let go of the stunned girl and turned back to Teresa. "Impressive battle skills…Are you a sensory type of fighter, like Rosemary?"

Dumbfounded, the only thing Teresa could do was nod. Adri smiled, "I can see why you chose me instead of her now. You thought that she wouldn't give you enough of a challenge right? You don't have to answer that. Now, let's get one thing straight before you get any ideas. I will not allow any troublemaking or fooling around during training. When you train with me, it is serious until I say you can relax. Understood?"

Teresa nodded. Adri looked at her with a raised eyebrow but eventually continued. "Also, when you address me it will be either Lady Adri or Ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am. Permission to ask a question?"

"Well you just did but fine."

"How can you be a healer and a fighter at the same time?"

Adri gave Teresa a glance then nodded approvingly. "I can see why Sarge said you were a troublemaker. You ask hard and penetrating questions that make people uneasy and you're too observant for your own good… The answer to your question is because I'm both a defender and an attacker, though usually not at the same time.

"Another rule I'd like to add to your list, trainee…"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You are only allowed to ask me a personal question once per day and I will answer if I deem you're ready for it. Other questions, such as those regarding training or the warrior's art are allowed and encouraged unless you do it only to stall. Am I clear on that, trainee?"

"Crystal clear, Lady Adriana."

"Now, I can't be calling you trainee all the time. What's your name?"

"Teresa, ma'am."

"Very well, Teresa. You are to report to me first thing tomorrow morning for training. You're dismissed."

Teresa grinned and ran off to the barracks. She was so relieved to get away that she didn't notice Adri and Sarge walk over to talk to each other in hushed tones. Sarge yawned in annoyance when he saw which trainees he'd be getting back but he was even more annoyed that Adri had smartened up Teresa the Troublemaker in only a few moments.

"So what'd you say to get her to quiet down?"

"Just the usual run through of my rules. I think what truly got her to pipe down was when she saw I saved her from treachery by her former comrade. I don't think she realized how serious this little venture was until then."

"Just watch your back, Adri. You've already made enemies with all four of the other top rankers. Just try not to give them any excuse to report you to the Organization heads."

"You worry too much, Sarge. I'll be a good little soldier; the Organization already has enough to threaten me as it is."

Sarge nodded then turned back to the others. Adri was smart and resourceful; he had nothing to worry about. "Then, why am I so edgy about this whole thing?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone! Now I might not be updating this fanfiction as often as my others but I will be continuing this story so please stay with me! **

**Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! And just for reference this is the last time I'm going to put up the disclaimer but it applies to all chapters I'm writing for this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of Claymore. I own only my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Training with a Mystery<strong>

"Faster, Teresa! You have to sense the attack faster!" Adrianna shouted as she slashed at Teresa again. "If you don't sense the yoki movement before the attack, your sensing skills will be useless in battle! Now, focus!"

Teresa barely ducked underneath Adri's next slash, which was so close she could feel the breeze as it passed over her. Teresa was just getting ready to dodge the next attack when Adri stated, "Stop."

Teresa nearly fell over as she tried to stop and Adri sighed, "You're off balance, you're not sensing the next attack, and you're only relying on your reflexes to keep you alive. Once you go on the defensive, it takes twice the amount of energy to gain the advantage again. Especially, if your opponent is equal in strength or stronger than you."

The young girl panted then glared at the older woman before snarling, "Then what do you _suggest_ I do to fix it?"

Adri turned to Teresa, her black eyes seemingly piercing through the young girl and bringing current thoughts of anger, impudence, and rebellion screeching to a halt. She gave Teresa a small, knowing smile. "Would you be willing to listen? If you won't, I will just save my breath from trying to explain."

Teresa glared then huffed and turned away from Adrianna. The older warrior sighed. Just from the trainee's posture, she could tell that there was nothing else productive that could be done today. She twirled her claymore around until the point faced the ground and then slammed the metal tip into the ground. The loud 'ping' startled Teresa long enough for Adrianna to lock eyes with the girl.

Teresa's body went still as if incased in ice though her eyes were free to look around. Somehow just by looking at the older warrior had frozen her body. Adri smiled then motioned towards a small slab of rock. "Let's sit and talk for a bit, Trainee Teresa."

Almost as if she were a puppet, Teresa walked over to the rock and sat down. The glare that Teresa gave Adri would have knocked the warrior to the ground, if looks could do harm. The black-eyed Claymore didn't even notice as she leaned back against her blade and looked to the sky.

Instantly, Teresa gained the ability to move again but the way Lady Adrianna fingered a dagger sheathed in her belt discouraged any ideas of leaving. Perturbed, Teresa crossed her arms and sat silently.

They sat in silence, each gazing at their unfortunately familiar and barren surroundings. With all her human heart, Teresa hoped and prayed to one day escape this horrid reminder of what was done to her by the Organization and what she would now become. She'd become a monster. A 'Silver-eyed witch'. A Claymore.

The question was so sudden that Teresa barely heard it, but Yoma enhanced ears allowed her to catch the last bit. Although, she really wished she hadn't.

"…why do you fight?"

What had brought that question to the warrior's mind? Was she trying to psychoanalyze her so she could determine the quickest way to kill her competition? That's what all the other high ranking warriors did to the 'fresh meat' as they called the trainees. They called it 'career security' but everyone else called it the 'trainee annihilation'.

But that notion of analyzing the best way to kill her was quickly shoved aside. Adri was ranked 0 in the Organization. But what did that mean? What territory of the 47 did she protect?

"Are you going to tie your brain in a knot from your overanalyzing the meaning behind my question? Or are you actually going to grace me with an answer sometime in this day and age?"

"No offense, but I don't think you need to hear my reason."

"Your choice. Though I hope one day you'll be able to trust me enough to give me an answer."

Teresa watched Adri carefully. The warrior looked like any carefree wanderer just lying there gazing at the clouds in the sky, never wondering that this moment might be their last. However, that observation changed once Teresa risked a glance at Adri's eyes.

There was a fierce determination lying deep past the lazy gaze she held now. A will so strong that Teresa didn't doubt that Adri's eyes not being silver was because of the iron resolve the warrior held ready and waiting for battle.

Teresa suddenly realized that Adri was like two different people. Outwardly, she was some happy-go-lucky warrior who was probably ranked zero because she'd been a screw up during her operation. Inwardly, there was a fierce, secretive warrior waiting and holding back her yoki power so much that her eyes lost their silver pallor.

Why did she hide her power? Was she ashamed of it? Did it cause to much ill will with the other warriors? Perhaps Adri would tell her…

"May I ask you a question, Lady Adri? Why do you hide how much power you have?"

Adri's eyes furrowed and she turned to Teresa. "And what makes you think I'm hiding my power, trainee?"

"Your eyes."

"That isn't a good enough explanation. My eyes remained this way because of a fluke during my operation. Nothing more."

"Then how do you explain your defensive AND offensive abilities?"

Adri swiftly got up, sheathed her sword, and turned so she could bend down and stare eye-to-eye with Teresa. "If you want to keep living, Trainee Teresa, I highly suggest that you stop trying to pry into my business. People have gotten killed because of me. Remember that before you even think about asking questions concerning me."

The woman pulled away and stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Teresa. "You're dismissed, trainee. Report back to me tomorrow at sunrise."

* * *

><p>Adrianna watched the trainee scamper off and silently cursed herself. She should have known a sensory type of fighter would be able to pick up on her skill, even if she did use absolutely no yoki. They were observant little pests.<p>

She'd already suspected Rosemary had picked up on her hidden aura but it had taken the Number 1 three years of constant observation to figure out that even something was off. Teresa, a trainee, had figured it out in only one day and she still hadn't developed the sense to keep her mouth shut.

Adri knew her place with the Organization was perilous but if they found out how much power she truly possessed, it would be deadly. And the first to die would be Teresa.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. If you're wondering when I'm going to explain Rank 0, it will be in the next chapter.<strong>

**~Aurora Shadowglen**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm really going to spoil you all with a quick update like this but you all were in luck that my other story hit a snag, for the moment. **

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! I hope you all continue to bear with me as I work to create an entertaining story for you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Perplexing Information<strong>

Working with Adriana soon became a chore for Teresa. The older warrior kept her hopping whenever they met. If it wasn't drills or sparring to practice swordplay it was learning when and how to use her yoki efficiently. It was during the latter that Teresa gleaned some information on how strong Adri was, but it still wasn't enough to prove to the warrior that she'd been found out.

A week passed and Adri deviated from the norm and brought a different warrior with her when she met with Teresa. This warrior bore the normal silver eyes and pale blond hair, which was pulled back into a low horsetail that reached to her shoulder-blades. Having such an ordinary warrior stand beside Adri with her unusual black eyes, reminded Teresa that Adri was a secret she'd yet to figure out.

That was even more obvious with Adri's next statement. "Teresa, I would like you to meet Leoni, ranked 12 within the Organization. She will be your instructor and sparring partner while I'm out on a mission."

"A mission? Why can't I go?"

"Because you are not yet ready to face the opponents I will have to battle. Now, I expect you to treat Leoni with the utmost respect while I'm away. If I hear that you've been misbehaving then you will be hearing from me. And I don't think I need to tell you what will happen."

Teresa grimaced. She'd tried to run away from Adri the second day of training but had been caught easily then made to do yoki training all day until she collapsed from exhaustion. Adri slowly lessened the amount of that training as time went on but would increase it if Teresa showed signs of rebellion again. Teresa quickly learned it was better for her health to be on Adri's good side.

"Teresa, today you'll be working by yourself on training. I highly suggest that you take the time to at least do half of what we normally do before you think about quitting. Warrior Leoni will be working you hard while I'm away and you probably don't want to be breathless half the time during her training. Leoni, please accompany me to the edge of the Organization's lands so I can go over Teresa's training with you."

Both warriors walked off conversing with each other, leaving Teresa alone in the practice yard and more confused than ever. "Well, might as well get that half done so Adri will be pleased before I start planning my ideas for revenge…"

* * *

><p>As soon as they were out of earshot from Teresa and the Organization's 'eyes and ears', Leoni stopped and gave Adri a hard look. "You realize that that girl is possibly going to throw all that you've worked for these past years out the window, right?"<p>

"Leoni," Adri said in mock good humor as she turned to her comrade. "If she even finds out who my cellmates were during the time of my transition from human to half-breed, she'd be extremely lucky. You know that the Organization and I have been keeping my past and true purpose hidden. And they don't even know half of what I've been keeping out from under their noses; otherwise, they'd have had me locked up and under constant surveillance for the rest of my 'miserable existence'."

"But still! You need to be more careful now that you're training the troublemaker. You allowing that girl to be able to mock spar so you could choose which of the two trainees to train caused the higher-ups to turn their gaze on you again! If you take a single step in the wrong direction-"

"I know what will happen, Leoni. I know that better than anyone. You needn't worry about Teresa finding out things and putting me in danger either. I've taken certain precautions for that…"

Adri's black eyes narrowed and grew flinty as she quickly turned away and continued to draw further away from the Organization's compounds. Leoni quickly drew alongside the other warrior and matched her stride for stride.

"I should be back in a couple of days if all is going according to what the higher-ups told me, Leoni. If not, then I should be gone no longer than five days time. If I have a spare moment, I'll run by your territory and check up on matters so you won't be behind on the latest Yoma sightings when you go back to your patrol."

"You have my thanks. I'll make sure to keep Teresa on her toes but I truly think Gale would have been a better choice for this type of training."

"Gale has other things she must take into consideration before she even tries to be seen with me let alone train my little rebellious student. No, it'd be far too dangerous for her to do that. You however are not in as much danger, but you'll still have to avoid being seen with me for a month at least."

"I hate it that it has to be this way! Why does the Organization think you'd threaten them? You'd have far too much to lose and too little to gain if you even tried to rebel!"

"It's not a matter of them believing I'm a threat. No, it's far more demeaning than that… Start heading back, Leoni. You don't want the Organization spies to think you're plotting something with me."

"Good luck on your hunting, Adri."

"Thanks. I think I'll need it this time around…"

* * *

><p>Teresa had finally finished her practice when she noticed one of the warriors watching her. It took her a minute to place the warrior with her hair in a braid, but the woman's insignia quickly reminded her. It was Number 4, Galena, but what was she doing here?<p>

The woman was watching Teresa with a look of extreme boredom on her face. As if to further insinuate that Teresa's skill was nothing, she yawned then slowly looked away at the completely barren landscape. That brought Teresa out of her questioning of why the high-ranker was watching her.

Angry that the warrior wouldn't even acknowledge that Teresa had noticed her, the young trainee strode briskly over to Galena. "You want something?"

The woman didn't even turn her way. "Hasn't 'Adri' cured you of your rude little mouth? You should probably have her look at it, it might be infectious."

Just as Teresa was about to say something she would've regretted, Galena whispered something out of the corner of her mouth. "Keep calm and follow my lead, if the Organization sees me actually conversing with you they'll think something is up."

Teresa's mouth twisted but she quickly stiffened her body and raised her shoulders higher as if she was angry, though it wasn't too hard to act. "So you haven't answered my question."

The woman brought up a hand as if to cover a long yawn before responding. "I just wanted to see how Adri's student was doing. She can be a real beast during training."

Teresa continued to act angry and shifted her face to look as if Galena was annoying her. "You're telling me? I've been ready to sleep three days straight and my body's not supposed to need as much sleep as a human's!"

Galena closed her eyes and crossed her arms, the epitome of a bored and arrogant high ranking warrior thinking that the person before them was nothing but an annoying fly. "That's always the way it feels the first month or so, but you'll benefit from it in no time."

"Mind if I ask you a question?" she said as she stood up straighter and crossed her arms as well, though her face remained the same.

"Make it fast. I can't stay long without drawing attention."

"What does the warrior ranking 0 do?"

Galena brought up a hand as if she were explaining something to someone who should know the information already then opened her eyes to gaze as the sky. "Rank 0 is a versatile position within the Organization. The warrior who has it is typically an all-round warrior with some offensive and defensive abilities. If a warrior needs a bit of time to recover from an especially hard fight and the Organization sees no reason to demote them, Number 0 is sent out to either help the warrior recover or to patrol that warrior's territory until they've recovered enough to return to duty. In special cases, such as an important Voracious Eater hunt, Number 0 will be sent to the region on stand-by as either support or to take out the monster if the hunting team fails.

"Now, I have many things I must be doing and have no time to mess about with 'trainees'," Galena stated loud enough for anyone around them to hear. "Run along to your little play fighting, fly."

Teresa's nose twitched at the name 'fly' and was saved from commenting when Galena disappeared. Stomping her foot, she picked up her practice sword and slammed it back into the barrel full of them before striding off towards her room, which would have been more accurately described as a 'cell'.

Galena had given Teresa much to think about. So a person ranking zero was actually an important position? Then why did the other warriors treat Adriana as if she were the lowest of the low?

She'd seen Rosemary watching them the first day she was training with Adri, a look of pure distain on her face. At first, Teresa thought she was looking at her. But when Adri walked towards a small bench to pick up a canteen, Rosemary's eyes followed the warrior.

What was it about Adri and her position that the other warriors hated? And why?

* * *

><p><strong>As promised, Rank 0 has been explained in this chapter but of course more questions have been raised than answers. Where's the fun in giving away the whole story in just one chapter? Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry if I've been keeping you in suspense for a while now but your wait for a new chapter is over! Until you finish this one of course...**

**Alright, now that school has started I will try to have all my stories updated weekly but I have to put school before writing. Therefore, if I do not have a new chapter out by next week,** **that is what is going on and I will try to update as time allows. **

**Now that the formalities are out of the way, grab a drink or snack, start some music, sit back, and enjoy the new chapter (does not necessarily have to be in that order).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Treacherous First Moves<strong>

If she'd thought Adri's training was hard, then Teresa was doubly unprepared for Leoni's training regimen. Now instead of hours of just sword and yoki training she would practice running, dodging, and acrobatics. She hated the latter because she'd always fall flat on her face.

However, training with Leoni did have some benefits. After an especially hard day of training, if Teresa had stayed out of trouble, Leoni would bring out a board with a variety of pieces. You would play with these pieces as if they were a battlefield and you were trying to capture the opponent's leader. She called the game "chess".

More often than not, Teresa would lose to Leoni miserably. However, the break from training was a blessing Teresa intended to enjoy to the fullest. It was during one of their games that Teresa worked up the courage to start a conversation with the older warrior.

"So you work in region 15? Would you mind describing it?"

"The area I patrol is near the southern end of the continent but not directly near the border. Instead of mountains like here in the east, the southern lands are full of green, gently sloping hills and lush forests. This time of year, the leaves on the trees change to colors that make the area look brilliantly aflame. Most of the inhabitants are working the harvest so it's also one of the more dangerous times for Yoma attacks, since they could hide themselves among the hired help before winter sets in."

"It sounds very pretty…but if it's the most dangerous time of the year, then why are you back here at the Organization?"

"Doing a favor for Adri. The Organization sanctioned this temporary change as long as I continue to do my job well in my region."

"So how did you met Adri? She doesn't seem like the sort who would just befriend anyone on the spot."

Leoni looked up at Teresa, annoyance clear on her face, before moving her knight and allowing her gaze to drift back to the board. "I met Adri during training. She's come to my region occasionally on Yoma hunts and that's really all."

"Then how come you are friendly around her but everyone else hates her?"

Leoni didn't respond for quite a while but when she spoke, she didn't answer Teresa's question. "Have you ever wondered why we're playing chess?"

Teresa blinked. Of course she hadn't thought of why they played such a mundane game. She had just been happy for the break and reason to not return to her 'cell'. She shrugged in response to Leoni's question then moved her bishop to claim a pawn.

The older woman smiled and claimed Teresa's bishop with her queen. "This game is like a true battle or everyday life. It teaches us that every move we make has consequences and could be deadly if precautions are not taken. If someone watches the progression of the game close enough, they will be able to tell that the first moves are the determining factor in a battle.

"Such is true during small battles. Say you, who we'll say is a knight, are fighting a small group of Yoma, which we shall treat as pawns. You are much more flexible in battle but one well-placed pawn can corner you while the other finishes you off. Check, by the way."

Teresa absentmindedly moved her king, totally enthralled with Leoni's illustrative example. The warrior raised an eyebrow at the move but continued.

"This lesson can also describe the best possible reaction to a person's current situation. Such as what you are trying to do right now by asking me about your mentor. You're feeling out your enemy, finding its weaknesses and strengths before launching your attack. However, you aren't paying attention to what moves your true opponent is making and are slowly falling into their trap."

Leoni placed her knight in one empty space with a soft 'thump'. "Check and mate."

The warrior rose and leaned over so she could whisper in Teresa's ear, before the girl was able to say anything. "Make sure your defenses are ready during the first moves while you can before the game reaches the phase where one misstep is deadly."

Leoni straightened and walked away, leaving Teresa staring at the board and wondering just who her opponent actually was…

* * *

><p>Adri stopped on a ledge overlooking a small, barren canyon. The team she was supposed to support should have already been there by now but there was no sign of them. Cautiously, she stretched out her yoki senses and froze.<p>

There were four warriors there, hidden at different points all around the canyon. Except, there were no signs of any Yoma or Awakened Beings. Perhaps they had already finished off the enemy?

One look at the canyon threw that idea out the window. It was spotless of any bodies or yoma blood. Perhaps the enemy had not come upon their position yet.

Stretching her senses as far as they could go, Adri searched for any signs of Yoma or Awakened beings. There were three Yoma sleeping in a cave, but that was far away from where the Yoma were supposed to have been reported.

Gradually, Adri came to one last conclusion with a sigh. There was no Yoma hunt. It had all been a trap to lure in the Organization's ever obedient yet unbearable Number 0.

With a deep groan, Adri drew her sword. She hated these silly, unnecessary showings of the Organization's power over her. She knew what she was required to do and she'd follow their orders since she had no other choice in the matter. For now…

* * *

><p>Leoni hated that she couldn't just come out and tell Teresa what was going on but the girl wasn't ready to face the truth just yet. She needed time to raise her own defenses, find her strengths and weaknesses, and test the waters before she was truly ready. A fact Leoni wished she'd considered before she'd forced Adriana to tell her the whole story. A story, now that she thought of it, would have torn the delicate balance within the Organization apart if it became general knowledge.<p>

As it was, she didn't have to always be on the alert like Galena now must, but the game Leoni was playing with the Organization was slowly reaching that foreboding life-or-death phase. She needed to be careful just like Adri was doing but she also needed to act fast. Teresa's suspicions were quickly growing and if the girl wasn't prepared, she'd lose the match and her life faster than any chess game.

For now, keeping Teresa busy with rigorous training would keep her out of trouble. Leoni would leave it to Adriana to figure out when the warrior-to-be was ready for the forbidden tale. Adri was always gifted with strategies and tactics. In fact, in the few times Leoni had been able to play a chess match with Adri, the onyx eyed warrior would always win the game in the first anticipated but volatile clash; no matter how much the enemy tried to stop her…

* * *

><p>"Report."<p>

"Everything with our Number 0 is going according to plan."

"What about those she's in close contact with?"

"They have been quiet as of late but…"

"But what? Do not keep secrets from us."

"The trainee she has recently taken under her wing. This one was commonly known as a troublemaker, but under 0's care she has become obedient."

"And how would this be a cause for concern?"

"If for some reason, 0 has told her trainee about her past and cautioned her to not become an open enemy to us yet, then would that not mean she has gained a powerful ally in the next generation?"

"Yes, I see how this would be a concern but do you have any proof that the trainee has decided to rebel?"

"Not yet, but she has been seen with some of 0's known contacts. Though the conversations we have heard suggested they were speaking of other matters, I suggest we keep this trainee under close observation."

"Very well, let it be done. If the trainee shows any signs of rebellion against the Organization, eliminate her without hesitation."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed it and aren't wanting to strangle me right now (you won't get the next chapter any faster that way). Instead, tell me what you think!<strong>

**~Aurora Shadowglen**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is for all those wondering, "Why in the world does the Organization have cross-hairs on Adri?" **Your wait for that answer has come to an end.****

** Big thanks to Ann E. Casap and fadedSorrow for the reviews and (unintentionally) ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Forbidden Knowledge<strong>

"That's enough for today, Teresa," Leoni said as soon as Teresa finished the last of her new acrobatic fighting forms, which apparently was Leoni's combat specialty. "Don't forget to go get some food to eat after you've been training. Though you may not need as much as a normal human and don't feel like eating, you've used up a lot of energy during training. A saying among the warriors is 'A tired body and mind allows the monster within, a path to find'."

Teresa tiredly looked up at Leoni. She didn't mind the warrior but after the last chess game with all the vague statements, any more 'sayings' just felt like reading a book in a completely foreign language. She placed her practice blade back into the barrel and came over to Leoni, bracing herself for another obscure saying.

"Now, I have to go tend to some matters so our usual chess game is going to be postponed. Instead of doing chess, I want you to go pay a visit to the library."

Teresa blinked and looked at Leoni is surprise. The library? Trainees weren't allowed to go into the library unless either a senior warrior trusted by the Organization or a handler was with them! Leoni smiled gently, following Teresa's train of thought.

"There will be someone waiting for you up there. Tell them Number 15 sent you and they'll know what to do. Don't be surprised if you cannot see them though. Enjoy your free time while you can, Teresa!"

Leoni waved and walked away. Teresa frowned. This was starting to be a conspiracy! No one would just flat out speak straight with her!

Kicking the dirt in frustration, Teresa stomped off towards the library. It was close but separate from the main headquarters building and a good walk from the training facility. On her way there, she snuck into the kitchens and snagged an apple while no one was watching. Finally, she reached the library.

It looked like any other building in the desert wasteland the Organization called 'home' but just like everything here, appearances could be deceiving. Her rebellious streak surged and she didn't hesitate to walk straight up to the library doors and open them wide.

Light from the door barely managed to illuminate the dark, foreboding room before a wind blew, shutting the doors with a 'bang' and engulfing the entirety of the structure in darkness. The fury burning within Teresa wavered and soon evaporated as Teresa realized that she couldn't see at all yet. She desperately reached behind her to open the door, but the metal wouldn't budge.

Dread. That was the emotion coursing through her trembling body now. She was trapped! She'd trusted Leoni and had gotten trapped in a forbidden place. If even one of the Organization members came in she'd be killed on the spot!

A sound of metal clattering against metal startled Teresa. There was someone in the room with her! Another clatter of metal off to her right caused Teresa to turn and see grayish figure walking towards her.

"Who's there?" She shouted, desperate to try and get away if it happened to be the ghost of a long dead warrior or even if it was a live warrior.

"A friend for now, trainee," a strangely familiar voice stated flatly. "Now, who sent you here? And what's your name?"

Teresa froze. That voice! It was… Number 4, Galena! The warrior had been friendly enough in a self-preserving way before and had spoke straight when asked questions. Perhaps she'd know what was going on!

"Number 15, Leoni, sent me here. My name is Teresa…ma'am."

"Leoni sent you… Follow me then, and stay as quiet as you can."

The warrior walked briskly to one side of the room and opened a small door Teresa hadn't noticed when she first arrived. Within the room, was a small, oak desk with a candlestick already burning in a candle holder atop it. Lying on the desk and away from the candle was a thin, leather-bound book.

Galena motioned for Teresa to stop. "Before you read this you must understand something. Anything you learn here is not common knowledge among the Organization, if you allow this information to slip and someone besides me, Leoni, or Adri learn of it. You will be hunted not just by us, but by the Organization as a traitor. Are you willing to take the risk of certain death to learn the true face of your enemy?"

Teresa stopped. This wasn't a chess game or sparring practice. This was a choice that could kill her if she wasn't careful. Was she ready to risk everything to learn something about a mystery?

She thought about her options. She had no family or friends to worry about her. The Organization saw her as a troublemaker and the only reason she still lived was because she could be a useful tool.

A tool… A virtual pawn in the Organization's hands! Galena and Leoni were offering her a chance to find out information that could possibly set her free from becoming a pawn! There was no more need to think over her decision, it was already made.

"I'm ready and willing. I won't betray your trust."

Galena stared at Teresa for a long moment before motioning for the girl to sit. "Very well. Do not move from this place. I will stand guard in the shadows until you are done."

Without another word or sound, Galena vanished into the gloom beyond the light of the candle. Steeling herself, Teresa sat down and opened the book.

What lay within the book's pages was not what the trainee had expected. In fact, it only brought up more questions. It was a document about a large Yoma raid of a town occupied by some group called the Gale Clan.

It read:

"It was a normal day for the Gale Clan when the Yoma struck. There was no warning and that in itself was a major cause for concern among the clansmen. A tribe famed for its capabilities of _**hunting and destroying Yoma**_ was a disgrace if they were not ready and waiting when any foolhardy Yoma sought its revenge.

"The startled clan was somehow able to mount a defense, rallied by their tribe's heiress and healer. Despite their efforts, the Gale Clan suffered heavy losses that day. The young heiress did everything she could to save the survivors and wounded but, in the end, she could not save all of them; including her father.

"Since the girl was only seventeen, her mother – a respected woman in her own right – took the position as clan leader until the girl reached the age of 18. Once she was old enough, the heiress could claim the leadership herself. However, her fate had other plans.

"The Organization (a group apparently with the same goal as the warriors of the Gale Clan) sent a representative to speak with the Gale Clan proposing on joining forces to combat the threat of the Yoma. The representative was flatly refused. Clan pride and tradition would not allow the Gale's to join even if they wanted to. They soon paid dearly for that decision.

"The Organization sent ten warriors, all females, to destroy the village if not even one of the clansmen consented to joining their ranks. It was a massacre and in the end only two young girls were brought back to the Organization. One was the heiress and the other a recently made orphan.

"Thus, the Numbers 0 and 6 were born…"

The rest of the book contained sketches of the Gale Clan's symbol – a circle with four tangential lines making it look like a tornado – and some sort of theory on how the Gale Clan hunted Yoma, but it was still speculation according to the text.

Teresa shut the book and nearly let out a gasp of sudden realization. Adri must have been one of those two children from the extinct Gale Clan! Meaning, she was an ever looming threat to the Organization if she wanted to take revenge for her fallen clan.

Her revelry was halted abruptly by Galena appearing right beside her and whispering, "You must leave, now! One of the council members of the Organization is coming this way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Adri is a member of a Yoma hunters clan? And who is this Number 6? What will happen to Adri back in the trap laid by the Organization? <strong>

**Stop by again next week for more of the mystery and ever building questions to be unveiled! **

**Until then, please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Many thanks to both Ann E. Casap and fadedSorrow for your reviews! You two are awesome!**

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I'm having fun writing this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Torn Asunder<strong>

Teresa was frozen with terror. What could she do? More importantly, what should she do? If she was caught here, even with Number 4, she could easily lose her life because of the knowledge she now retained. She was still confused over the details, but no matter what it was confidential information and now Teresa was about to be caught playing with fire. Galena, on the other hand, had other ideas.

She grabbed the book from the table and snuffed out the candle in one extremely fast motion, sending the library into near complete darkness. Grabbing Teresa by the arm, the older warrior nearly dragged the trainee towards the main doors. They'd only have one chance at escaping the library since it only had one entrance. They would have to exit the library once the council member of the Organization stepped further into the library and before the doors swung shut.

It was a five second window, Galena mused. With her speed she could easily get through the doors if she was close enough and alone, but she had the trainee to think about now. Even with the slight weight of the trainee, Galena's speed would still take a massive hit if she were to get both of them out of the library safely. There was no way around it. They were doomed unless some miracle occurred…

The doors slowly creaked open, casting cold daylight into the dark library. Galena pulled Teresa down behind a bookcase close to the doors and watched. The shadow of the council member lengthened to join the darkness in among the library as he advanced forward.

"Three steps…" Galena thought. "Three steps more and I'll use every bit of power in my body to get Teresa out of here unseen…"

Thud.

Teresa crouched closer to the older warrior, burying her face into Galena's metal pauldrons. For the first time since her operation, she could feel tears fighting their way to escape her eyes.

Thud.

Galena tensed pulling Teresa onto her back and gathering her yoma power, yet somehow keeping the yoki contained. He was one step away from entering the library. One step away from either dooming or unintentionally allowing both Teresa and Galena a small chance of escape.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the council member's right foot rise slightly into the air. It never completely rose.

"Elder! Forgive me for disturbing you but Elder Rimuto has called an immediate mandatory meeting of the Elders. I was sent to inform you of this then join you in the meeting."

Galena nearly fell over in disbelief. That voice! It couldn't be her!

The Elder mumbled something back then turned around and stalked back towards the Headquarters building, leaving the messenger behind. The doors were about to close but one lone hand stopped their movement slightly until they stopped completely. It was a minute later that the door swung inward again, revealing who the messenger had been.

Adriana looked around the library for a moment before her eyes rested on Galena and Teresa's hiding place. "Well? Are you going to make me hold this door open forever or come out of there before we're all caught?"

Galena and Teresa needed no second bidding, though the latter had to nearly be dragged out of the building she was so shell-shocked. Adri looked at both of them, suspicion etched in her normally carefree features as they exited the library. "You of all people should know hoe reckless it is to pull a stunt like bringing a trainee into the library. Especially, my trainee. What were you thinking? No, don't answer that question. Meet with Leoni and me near the graveyard in a couple hours, Galena. And try to be a bit more cautious than last time. "

Galena nodded then disappeared. Adri's hard onyx eyes rested upon Teresa, causing the young girl to squirm with discomfort. "I'll not ask why you were in the library but I expect better behavior from those I train. Am I understood?"

Teresa lowered her head then nodded before taking a breath, screwing up the courage to speak. "Lady Adri, I want to help."

Adriana stiffened. She blinked a few times as if not believing she'd heard just what Teresa had said before locking eyes with the girl. "What are you talking about?"

Teresa lowered her voice to answer, "Your revenge against the Organization for what they did to your clan. I want to help you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Adri's eyes shifted away from Teresa, leading the trainee to believe she'd struck pay-dirt with her recent findings. "Of course you know what I'm talking about, Lady Adri. You want to take your revenge on the Organization because of the Gale Clan's massa-oof!"

Teresa slammed against the wall of library, most likely causing several fractures to creep up the stone structure. Her head ached horribly as Teresa slowly stirred herself, but Adriana gave her no chance to get up. She grabbed the girl by the collar of her training uniform and pulled her up against the wall until their eyes were level and Teresa's feet were off the ground.

Once Teresa finally was able to open her eyes, she wished she'd kept them shut. Adriana's eyes had changed from black to a Claymore's silver eyes. Teresa tried to loosen the warrior's grip on her but any struggling only caused Adri to grip the girl tighter until it started hurting for Teresa to breath.

Adri brought her mouth to Teresa's ear, her silver eyes still shining dangerously. "You know nothing you, little child! You will never again speak of this! I will not defend you if the Organization brands you as a traitor for your blasphemous words! I'll even be the first one to raise my blade against you… Am I perfectly clear?"

Teresa could only nod in response. The fear she'd harbored when she thought she'd be killed for going into the library paled miserably in comparison to facing Adriana's wrath. Ice seemed to be covering her spine as she had no choice but to stare at the warrior's silver eyes. Her body started to shake uncontrollable for no identifiable reason except that she was utterly and completely terrified of her mentor.

Adri dropped Teresa and stalked off, never even looking to see if Teresa was alright. It was all Teresa could do to bring her knees to her chest and give in slightly to the tears pooling in her eyes…

* * *

><p>The meeting didn't last long. Adriana gave her report on the support mission as expected and pointed out the increased appearances of Yoma in Sector 15. Rimuto, the leader of the Elders, nodded to this but gave no indication that a shift of forces would be made until further evidence was supplied. Adri was dismissed almost as quickly as she'd been ushered in. In Adri's mind, it was a typical report to the Elders.<p>

Now she strode angrily down a little known trail to an abandoned graveyard with only mounds of dirt and some rocks to identify where the bodies of previous trainees and perhaps a few warriors were buried. She'd always hated this graveyard. It reminded her of an event in her past she wished desperately to forget but would always fail to do so. Nevertheless, it was the only place that the Organization's spies and handlers would not venture into.

Many warriors would walk down this path to join their brethren in their peaceful rest. Others would simply come down for the solitude or to sort out their thoughts. No one in their right mind would want to disturb a half-human, half-monster while their emotions and thoughts were distressed or volatile. This made it a good meeting place for warriors if they were extremely careful.

The graveyard was large, hilly, and open. Many a warrior could be in the graveyard but not be seen by another in a different part it was so large. That's why even if the spies' suspicions were aroused when a few Claymores went down there, unless they watched them without somehow getting spotted, there was no evidence that the warriors had even seen, let alone speak with each other. However, it was always better to be on the side of caution in Adri's mind. Especially with what she would have to talk about with her two allies.

They were waiting for Adri when she arrived. Leoni looked pleased to see that her friend was alright only for a moment before taking a step back and bracing herself. Galena warily watched Adri, body and mind alert to any slight movement Adri made.

They stood staring at each other in tense silence until a gently breeze picked up, flowing away from the direction of the Organization.

"You fools…" Adri growled, her eyes were back to their onyx pallor but the steely glint in them remained. "I leave you for a few days and look at the mess you've made! Teresa was openly speaking to me of taking revenge against the Organization! Do you have any idea how that could and will tear apart any plans I might have been making for the past decade?"

Leoni shifted nervously. "We just thought she might be able to help you if she knew a bit about what the Organization is capable of."

Fury etched Adri's forcefully calm face but was revealed easily through her now silver eyes. "And you didn't think she'd actually take the word of a report written by an Organization member and draw out the wrong conclusions?"

Galena held up a hand. "I was going to explain that the report wasn't completely true until that Elder decided to come to the library. I couldn't risk telling her outside and you off to a meeting with the Elders."

Adri glared at Galena. "And what possessed you two to do this behind my back? I've given both of you my complete and utter trust and this is what I receive in return?"

Leoni looked straight into Adriana's eyes. "If we hadn't told Teresa, she would have done something even worse to your tentative plans before we could stop her. Think Adri. She's a curious, little troublemaking trainee. When you were that age weren't you reckless and foolish?"

Adri growled but sighed in the end. "Let's just hope that all my plans haven't been torn asunder. Especially, after that last mission…"

She looked down at the red dirt of the graveyard and couldn't help but remember the blood-red stains in a canyon, far away from where she stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think everyone! <strong>

**Also, if you didn't notice, I have status updates on all my current stories posted on my profile. I always change the status immediately after I post a chapter then later on in the week to let you all know the Expected Time of Arrival (ETA) for my updates. If an update is going to be late, that is where you all will get that information first.**

**Thank you for your reviews and for your time in reading my humble story ~ Aurora Shadowglen**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! **

**Just wanted to thank my reviewers Ann E. Casap, fadedSorrow, and most recently EightNine for their wonderful and encouraging reviews! You all are the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – A Reason to Follow<strong>

Silent. That was what Teresa was the next time she saw Adri. The onyx-eyed warrior regarded Teresa coolly before returning to their normal training regimen. Leoni left to return to Region 15 later on in the day but stopped by to say farewell to Teresa. It was only then, while Adri was busy with something else, that Teresa spoke to Leoni.

"Why is Lady Adri so mad?"

Leoni glanced towards Adri before replying. "She's not mad at you, Teresa. She's just concerned that her place in the Organization might be compromised because of recent events. You, on the other hand, still need to be careful. Try to curb your curiosity for a little while at least until this whole mess has blown over. Okay?"

Teresa frowned but nodded. She'd just started getting some answers to her questions and now she had to wait? Unlike Leoni or Adri, Teresa was not patient. Her miserable failures at trying to beat Leoni at chess taught her that much. Nevertheless, she'd try to keep her questions to herself, if only to keep clear of Adri's ire.

* * *

><p>A week went by with no change in Adri's mood. If anything, the warrior was more wary now. Teresa was improving with her swordsmanship but still wasn't strong enough to defeat a partially distracted Adri in sparring. However, it was at the end of that long week that everything changed.<p>

A man in black visited them during training.

Adri blocked one of Teresa's attacks and twisted her blade so that both blade tips were forced into the ground. Adri pulled up her blade and sheathed it before walking over to the man. "Yes, Orsay?"

"Your request has been granted. You and the trainee will leave for Region 34 as soon as you have gathered the materials you have been provided for the journey."

"Understood."

Orsay strode off without another word. Adri turned to Teresa, her dark eyes showing no emotion. "Well, you heard the man. Let's head over to the supply station."

Teresa merely nodded and followed her mentor. Her relation with Adri had become strained as of late. It was almost as if Adri was going out of her way to show that she saw Teresa as only a trainee she was forced to train and not her student.

Was this happening because she'd asked Adri if she could help? Teresa grimaced. Of course it was that. She'd been so caught up in so much excitement and unfathomable fear that she hadn't been thinking straight and now was suffering the consequences. If only she could've kept her big mouth shut…

A man in black gave Adri a pouch then motioned for Teresa to go into the back of the warehouse full of supplies. Teresa was hesitant to go in alone with the man but Adri placed a hand on Teresa and pushed her towards the back of the warehouse. The onyx-eyed warrior followed her in, giving Teresa at least some comfort and reassurance.

The man in black handed her a new white uniform, heavy leather chest armor, leather boots and vambraces, and short sword with a belt already attached. Teresa took all of the items but nearly dropped the lot it was so heavy. They expected her to move and fight in all this?

"You'll be wearing that when you are on your mission. You won't get the regular kit that ranked warriors get until you receive your number. You're one lucky trainee," the man in black stated. "No trainees have ever been allowed to leave this place and see the outside world unless they've been given a number."

To Adri he simply said, "Zero, your handler for this mission will meet you out in the field."

Adri nodded then grabbed Teresa by the shoulder and led over to an area where she could have some privacy while she changed clothing. The fresh uniform felt wonderful on her skin though she wished she could have bathed as well. The leather armor was old but still in rather good shape with no cracks or tears.

The sword was what drew Teresa's attention the most. She could tell the blade was made of the same metal as a standard issue Claymore but it was shaped as a longsword that a human might use. There was a symbol on the blade that Teresa thought she recognized but couldn't place. It was a circle with four tangential lines added to make it look like a whirlwind.

She shrugged and belted it onto her back before gathering up her courage to face Adri. Adri looked her over then nodded. "It fits you well. Let's head out for Region 34 then."

Teresa just followed Adri on instinct, but within her mind was whirling. It was the first time that week that Adri had spoken to her conversationally and not just during lessons. Had she misjudged Adri yet again? Perhaps the Adri Teresa had witnessed at the library was not the true Adri.

The very thought of the memory brought back all the fear she'd experienced racing back through her body. The very sight of Adri's silver eyes… Adri's silver eyes?

She ran over the memories again to confirm what she knew and nearly stopped in shock. Adri's eyes had turned silver when she'd become angry at Teresa. It was the proof she needed to know that Adri _was_ suppressing her power to the extent that her eyes had reverted back to their original color!

She was about to call Adri out with her discovery when she saw three men in black approaching the duo. Adri faced them casually, not even revealing her annoyance at their appearance. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where are you going with this trainee?"

Adri handed him a piece of paper from the pouch given to her by the equipment supplier. All three looked it over carefully before glaring at Adri. "It seems the Elders' have sanctioned you and the trainee to leave the compound on a mission. However… That's only if you return promptly in two weeks. Can't have the precious princess running out in the country for too long, now can we?"

Teresa looked nervously over at Adri, but the warrior didn't seem to be fazed at all by the mockery in the man's voice. "If you're done examining the document, I have a mission with this trainee I must see to."

She plucked the paper out of the man's hands and walked out towards the border of the Organization's lands. Teresa ran to catch up but hard, cruel hands clamped onto her and shoved her into the ground.

"So the 'Troublemaker' gets rewarded?" A man spat into her face as she struggled to get up. "The Organization shouldn't have even let you live! A brat like you becoming a warrior? Ha! If it ever happens, I'll eat my own boot!"

"You're a worthless piece of dirt! The only reason the Organization took you in was because your family gave you to us! They should have spared us all the trouble and just fed you to the Yoma!"

Teresa couldn't stop herself. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to force herself up but kicks from the other two soon took their toll on her body, half-yoma or not.

"Look at her! She's crying like a child! She doesn't deserve, let alone is ready, to venture out from the Organization's 'tender, loving care'. Let's teach her what we do to wannabe warriors, boys!"

Teresa braced herself for more kicks but they never came. Instead, something warm and compassionate held her close. Without thinking, Teresa hugged her rescuer. When she finally opened her eyes, Adri's dark eyes greeted her.

Suddenly embarrassed, Teresa rolled out of Adri's grasp only to fall hard onto the ground. Adri sighed, "You startle very easily, don't you Teresa? Come on, we need to get moving if we want to make it to Region 34 before tomorrow evening."

Teresa looked around and saw the limp forms of the men who'd assailed her. No blood stained the ground, so Adri must have just knocked them out. But why…?

Adri followed Teresa's gaze then turned away. "Don't worry about those three. The hyenas… I'll make sure that their behavior is mentioned explicitly when I report back to the Organization after our mission. Now, get moving."

Teresa watched Adri walk off in awe. The warrior didn't have to save Teresa from those men; she could have just walked away. Nevertheless, she'd saved Teresa and put herself under the Organization's wrath for attacking three of their members.

A woman, who barely knew Teresa, except through teaching her how to fight, was risking her very life to save the life of a trainee, who was just another piece of meat to their creators. A person shrouded with enigmas dared to defy the Organization in the open by attacking members of the same group she was a part of.

Yes, Adri certainly was a mystery; but within that mystifying warrior of the Organization, a monster according to the humans, was the kind heart of a true human being. That was more than enough reason for Teresa to trust her, something she very rarely did since being betrayed and forced to become a monster.

Who better to trust than a warrior willing to die to protect the lowest of the low?

Teresa brushed off her uniform and, for the first time, willingly followed Adriana.

* * *

><p>"Master Rumito! I have an urgent report!"<p>

"What is it? We're in the middle of a -"

"It concerns Number Zero, sir!"

"Report. Quickly."

"The four sent to kill Number Zero were found recovering from sever wounds. However, none of the injuries were life-threatening but caused them to lose a fair amount of blood. Also, none of the four have been heard from since their initial reports after they were found."

"Hmm... It seems Number Zero is finally making her move..."

* * *

><p><strong>Adri's finally making her move! But what is her plan?<strong>

**Tune in next time to see the plot unfold and more questions be revealed!**

**P.S. To those wondering if I'll have Irene/Ilena show up in this fanfic, the answer is yes. Just be patient, she'll come soon enough.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! My muse was still going strong after I finished the last chapter, so I now present to you Chapter 7 earlier than normal!**

**Hope you all enjoy it! And PLEASE DON'T forget to tell me what you all think, via PM or reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – The First Battle<strong>

Teresa pulled the hood of her new cloak down more to cover her eyes as she followed Adri into a small village. It was their fourth day out on assignment from the Organization and Teresa was already beginning to see why trainees weren't normally allowed out until they received their emblems.

Every village or town they passed through so far had always looked at Adri with disdain. A few had even thrown stones at her though they disappeared as soon as they had thrown the hate-filled missiles. Had Teresa not kept herself hidden, they probably wouldn't have hesitated to attack her - a lowly trainee with little to no battle experience at all.

Adri walked to a door with a plaque next to it reading 'Mayor's residence' and knocked twice before opening the door. Teresa walked in silently behind her mentor, quickly taking in her surroundings as she was taught.

A middle-aged man, his grey hair thinning and already starting to disappear, was standing up and forcing a smile to his fear-stricken face. Nervously, he addressed Adri, "You must be…the Claymore we sent for... It was good of you to come so quickly."

Adri nodded and relaxed her posture, making the mayor slightly relax as well. "We've been having more and more people disappearing the past few weeks. It's gotten so bad that many of the townspeople won't even come out of their houses during the daylight hours. Please track down the Yoma quickly, Claymore. Otherwise, we might have a panic on our hands.

"Ah, and before I forget…" The man reached into his desk and placed a bag of money on the table. "Your payment for the job of killing five yoma."

Adri shook her head. "Keep it. A stranger in black will arrive in your village after the job is complete. You will give the money to him."

The mayor must not have been familiar with the way Claymores worked for his posture suddenly grew stiff and frightened. "As...As you wish, Claymore."

Adri nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, please. What about your companion? I didn't think I was paying for two Claymores on this job."

Adri sighed with annoyance then turned her gaze back on the man. "My companion is not technically a Claymore. She's what we call a 'nestling'. She uses her abilities to search out Yoma nests. I am merely the one who destroys said nests when they're located."

"Ah… Good luck in your hunt then! May you kill the Yoma swiftly!"

Once the door was shut, Teresa looked at Adri. "You just lied to him."

"No, I told him the truth. You are a young Claymore-in-training, a nestling, and will be using your yoki senses to help me find and kill the Yoma."

Teresa thought this over then nodded. Adri had spoken the truth; she just omitted the part about Teresa being a trainee. Adri glanced around the deserted streets then looked back at Teresa. "Now, let's kill these Yoma before more innocents are killed. Start sweeping the area with your senses just like we practiced on the way here."

Teresa complied and closed her eyes as she walked slowly through the town with Adri. It took them a half hour to get through the town, but Teresa eventually was able to find the Yoma's hideout. It wasn't in the town at all but outside the town in a nearby forest.

She told Adri what she'd discovered causing the warrior to frown. "Strange… Usually they would take on the appearance of one of the townspeople instead of roaming wildly. Especially when the humans are starting to get suspicious…"

Adri drew her sword and placed it into the ground. "We wait for nightfall when they will make their move. Hide your yoki until then."

* * *

><p>The sun descended from the cloud covered sky all too quickly. Fear spread its poison throughout the city, stewing within the supposed safe walls of the inhabitants' houses and stone outer walls. Only volunteers of the town watch were up on the walls, and not even many of them were reckless enough to stay out at night with yoma about.<p>

Teresa fidgeted, trying to contain the mixture of fear and excitement surging through her body. Tonight would be her first actual battle against a yoma and she couldn't wait to put the skills she'd learned from Adri and Leoni to use.

Teresa had wanted to ask Adri about some of her battles against Yoma, to get a feel for what she should look out for, but the warrior had fallen into a doze since the time she'd sat down. Memories of Teresa's encounter with an angry Adri forsook any idea of waking her before the warrior wished to return to the realm of the living.

A faint tingle in the back of Teresa's mind brought her yoki senses back to the forefront of her mind. The yoma were making their move. Three of the monsters were swiftly approaching the north wall of the village, which was unmanned by any kind of sentry.

Teresa turned to wake up Adri, only to find the warrior already on her feet and her blade back in her holster. "Time to get to work. Leave the cloak here, Teresa. It'll only get in your way during the battle. We'll pick it up before we leave."

Teresa did as she was ordered then raced alongside Adri towards the north wall. They halted before they came within sight of the wall but were still able to make out the forms of three or four yoma climb silently over the ramparts. Adri motioned for Teresa to wait before disappearing into the shadows. Teresa drew her sword and crouched behind some crates.

Her yoki senses were on high alert and hardly any movement the yoma made escaped her notice. However, focusing on the yoma had caused her to lose track of the events going on in the immediate vicinity. Three of the yoma were nearly on top of her before she noticed them.

Startled, Teresa tried to suppress her yoki as Adri had taught her but her mind was too jumbled to concentrate on the task. Instead, she leaped at the yoma, her sword raised for one powerful attack.

All of the yoma jumped out of the way of Teresa's attack as if she were going the speed of a snail. One of them held out his hand, fingers extended, and before Teresa could adjust herself attacked her defenseless body. Tentacle-like fingers pierce Teresa's body and sent her flying into a nearby building.

She was given no time to recover as the other two yoma charged her. She barely managed to get her sword gripped into her trembling fingers and block the attacks. The force behind the attacks widened her wounds but Teresa stubbornly ignored the pain and slashed at the yoma, sending them skittering away from her blade.

She took a breath but found she couldn't get enough of the precious air into her lungs. Her body felt aflame with the pain from her wounds and she could feel warm liquid slowly trickling down her cold, clammy skin. She tried to bring up her sword in a defensive position but she couldn't see if she'd gotten it right.

Blinking hard, she tried to step towards the Yoma but fell to her knees instead. Why couldn't she move her body the way she wanted it to go? She should be up fighting this monster! Not down on the ground, wallowing in pain!

The yoma sensed her weakness and charged at her. Teresa barely noticed Adri suddenly appear before her to scatter the yoma's attack. "Get up, Teresa! Don't you dare give up on me now!"

Teresa's eyes widened in anger at herself and, with a surge of energy, she pulled herself up and raised her sword. Adri nodded approvingly, "Now, stay close to me and watch closely for any openings."

Adri placed her sword on her shoulder and sprinted at the yoma. Her target didn't even have a chance to counter her as she swung her sword in a vicious overhand slash, sending her sword straight into the stone street and creating a large explosion of rock and dirt.

The other two yoma raised their clawed hands to protect their eyes and Teresa quickly took advantage of it. With more strength than she thought she had in her, Teresa slashed at one yoma's mid-drift, effectively slicing him in half. She was about to celebrate her success when the remaining yoma recovered and swung his claws at her.

Purple blood flew into the air as the dislodged arm of the yoma went sailing into the night sky the instant before the detached head of the yoma followed it. Teresa looked up to see Adri's silver eyes glowing in the moonlight for only a second before returning back to their ebony pallor.

The older woman looked around warily. "Teresa, do you sense any more yoma?"

Before the girl could respond a terrifying screech rent the air and Adri darted sideways. Teresa only saw a pair of bat-like wings for a brief moment before they disappeared into the darkness.

"Drat! A winged yoma! Teresa! Stay where you are!"

The air around Teresa felt heavy as Adri stood, waiting for a sign of the yoma, and Teresa soon saw why. The winged-monster foolishly dove at Adri, who swung her sword in a mighty diagonal chop.

The yoma was dead before it even hit the ground. Adri's sword plunged into the cobblestone street, creating a huge devastating explosion of rock and debris. Luckily, the houses nearby were not damaged but the explosion did cause one or two heads to poke out of windows, though no dared to venture outside.

Adri flicked the blood off of her blade and walked back to Teresa. "Can you move?"

The young girl tried to get up but slipped on the yoma blood covering the street. Adri caught her and the two sped back to where Teresa's cloak lay. "We'll get out of town first then you can rest and recover. Just tell me if you start feeling nauseous and I'll take care of your wounds as quick as I can. Put on your cloak."

Adri left Teresa and headed back towards the mayor's house. She rapped the door once before walking in, unannounced. Teresa finally caught up with Adri and walked in with her mentor to see the mayor blinking nervously at them. "Those explosions-"

"A technique of mine. You need only to worry of the street, the houses are unharmed. Now, as for the fee…"

The mayor paled. "Have you changed your mind on taking it? It's just right here…"

"No, I believe the fee we negotiated was for the extermination of five yoma, we only found four. Keep the money that would have been payment for the fifth."

"Th-Thank you… Claymore. You're most kind."

Adri nodded then walked out the door. It was only when they were out of town that Adri picked up Teresa and ran a few miles until they were out of sight of the town and in a small forest glade. "We'll rest out here for a while. At least until Orsay finds us again to give us a new mission. Now, let's see to those wounds."

Teresa reluctantly took off her cloak and allowed Adri to examine her wounds.

"Not as bad as I feared for your first actual combat… Your yoki should be more than sufficient to heal the wounds."

Teresa nodded then took a tentative breath. "Your eyes…"

Adri's onyx eyes turned back to Adri in a flash. "What about my eyes?"

"They turned silver when you used your yoma power and the air around the street before you killed the flying yoma was heavy with power. Are you going to say I was just imagining the amount of power you hold?"

Adri gazed at Teresa for a long moment before finally sighing deeply. "I always thought you were too observant for your own good… You're right, I do hide my true power but it's not only because I wish to hide it from the Organization."

"Then why-?"

Adri held up an armored hand, silencing Teresa. "It's for my own personal reasons and right now it would be too dangerous to tell you all you will need to know to understand it. For now, Teresa, please accept that."

Teresa grimaced. "Fine. Then you show me that technique you used that nearly destroyed a whole street."

Adri glance sidelong at the girl, who'd leaned against a tree in a relaxing and nonchalant position. "You drive a hard bargain, Teresa, but I agree. Tomorrow I will show you that move, then we will journey on southward to continue our patrol. So get some rest, you'll need it."

Teresa grinned before she settled back and instantly fell asleep. Not a bad day for a rookie Claymore learning the life of a soldier…

* * *

><p><strong>Finally some action! But will Adri ever trust Teresa with her full story?<strong>

**Stop by again to see more of the mysteries unfold in... Ranking Zero!**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm thinking this story only has 6-7ish more chapters and yes, Irene will make an appearance but it won't be a major role in the story. Sorry to all Irene fans (I like her too!), but this plot involves Teresa and her development into the warrior she was in the series.**

**I also want to apologize if Teresa seems out of character. I was writing this chapter in intervals throughout the week so there might be some minor contradictions. I plan on fixing them ASAP.**

**A big thank you to my faithful reviewers, you all are awesome! And, w****ithout further ado, I present Chapter 8 of _Ranking Zero_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – A Strong Will<strong>

Dawn's light cast vibrant hues of pink, orange, and red dancing across the tree-laden landscape of Region 34. In the tranquil moments before the emergence of the sun, Teresa awoke to find Adri, her sword drawn, glaring beyond the campfire into the forest beyond. The warrior's silence and hard gaze spoke volumes to the serious state of their situation.

Teresa scrambled to get up and draw her sword, but Adri held up a hand, effectively stopping her before she even completed the movement. Teresa soon saw why.

A Claymore, her sword drawn and silver eyes glowing evilly in the beautiful light, stood shakily against a tree only 20 yards from them. However, something else was vividly clear in the morning light. The warrior was severely wounded.

Adri raced to the wounded warrior's side before she even collapsed to the ground. Teresa's mentor quickly sheathed her blade and gently laid the wounded woman on the earth, checking her wounds. Teresa ran to kneel beside Adri, and involuntarily gasped when she saw the extent of the warrior's wounds.

One whole arm and a good chunk of her side was missing, blood still running freely from the exposed flesh. One leg was awkwardly positioned, hinting at either a fracture or a bone broken in multiple places. Adri was placing her hands gently over or above the wounds, her eyes closed.

Without even looking at Teresa, Adri ordered, "Go get my belt bag, Teresa. Now!"

Teresa scrambled to obey, still shocked from the sight of the horribly wounded woman. Once the bag was in her possession she brought it to Adri, who quickly took out a small, transparent container filled with a clear liquid. She brought the bottle to the warrior's mouth, "Open your mouth, friend. This will help ease the pain but I need you to stay awake as long as you can."

Slowly, the woman opened her mouth. Adri placed a few drops in her mouth then helped the woman swallow before placing her hands over the wounds. "Focus with me here. I'm going to start healing you."

"No… The others… They're in trouble… Awakened Being…" The woman managed to gasp out, startling Teresa in the process. Adri, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Which direction?"

"North…west."

"Teresa, scan the area northwest of here with your sensory abilities and let me know what's happening while I tend to her. And as for you, my wounded friend, save your energy and relax. Teresa and I will tend to you and your comrades."

Reluctantly, the warrior complied and the air around the two became heavy. Teresa strove to ignore the large amount of power around her and use her acute yoki sensing to find any other yoki signature. Even with all her stubbornness, she couldn't ignore Adri's power.

It was massive. She could hardly believe that one person could contain so much yoki aura. Not only that, how could one person _suppress_ that amount of power to the extent that it's nearly undetectable?

Another massive yoki aura appeared within Teresa's sensory range along with two tiny auras, which were rapidly moving around the larger one. All three were close, not more than three-quarters of a mile.

"Adri… They're really close."

"How many warriors are there? Can you tell if they're wounded or not?"

"No, there's too much interference."

"Alright then," Adri said as she continued to use her power. Flesh and bone regenerated, connected, and molded back into the correct position on the fallen warrior faster than Teresa could register the changes. So this was the power of a Number 0… to unleash equally devastating and lifesaving yoki powers.

With one final burst of power, Adri finished healing the wounded Claymore warrior. "There… Teresa, stand guard here and don't follow me. I'll go and support the hunting party and heal them if need be."

Before the young trainee could object, Adriana disappeared. Teresa drew her sword and sullenly kept watch. She needed to get stronger if she wanted to earn Adri's trust. But how was she supposed to prove herself if Adri wasn't there?

A thin, pain-filled voice startled Teresa out of her contemplation. "A trainee? The Organization let a trainee come out of the compound?"

Teresa looked down at the recovering warrior and smiled even though she wanted to punch something. "Yup! Name's Teresa. You're pretty lucky that Adri and I were in the area."

"I suppose… You're Teresa? I'm Number 25, Ann."

"Well, Ann. I suggest you get some rest. I'll keep an eye out for any Yoma."

The warrior blinked and pulled herself upright with her one good arm. "Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>Adri was hard put to catch her breath let alone fight an Awakened Being by herself. Both of the two warriors remaining from the hunting party were down, one only having seconds to live due to a hole in her heart and the other out of commission with three gashes on her back.<p>

The Awakened Being swung a clawed hand at Adri for possibly the ten time, forcing Adri to jump back. She didn't have much time left to save the two warriors and she couldn't attack yet. If she didn't let her yoki settle after the huge healing she did…She didn't want to imagine the change the whole landscape would take after she awoke…if she ever awoke.

Raising her sword in a defensive stance, Adri mulled over her options. There was no time left to start healing the warrior with the chest wound. She would either have to start immediately and risk getting killed by the Awakened Being or wait until she could attack and save the warrior who was not in critical condition.

She was left with no choice. The Awakened Being charged and Adri leaped over it, her eyes blazing silver as she pulled her sword arm back. She couldn't leave Teresa alone to face an Awakened Being; the girl would be dead in seconds even with all her skill in sensing.

The monster brought up an arm to shield itself. A desperate measure yet predictable for an Awakened Being of its caliber. It would have worked too, if its opponent wasn't Adri, the Organization's Number 0.

Adri's claymore cleaved through the monstrous hand and struck the creature's armored head. Nothing happened for the briefest of moments, until the Awakened Being suddenly stiffened and dropped to the ground. It was as if its weight had suddenly tripled and its legs could no longer support it.

Adri somersaulted to absorb the shock of her landing then turned to view her handiwork. A barrier was wrapped around the Awakened Being, restricting any and all movement. Adri sighed as she sheathed her claymore and brought out her knife. It was the downside of using a Gale barrier spell, any yoma power was instantly negated and the user shocked into oblivion within its boundaries.

She walked right up to the Awakened Being's face, her black eyes as hard as the stone they resembled. "Attack me and I'll make you suffer before you die. Stay still and I promise it will be swift and painless."

The monster, surprisingly, remained motionless.

* * *

><p>When Adri returned to camp, she bore only one warrior upon her back. She propped her newest patient up against the same tree Ann was sleeping against. Teresa ran up to the warrior her face solemn when she looked at Adri. The older warrior's face was emotionless as she quickly set about healing her newest charge. It was only after she finished that she turned back to Teresa.<p>

"Thank you for obeying my orders, Teresa. I realize that you wanted to come, but right now you aren't ready."

Teresa huffed. "Well then, I've got a lot of work to do before the next Awakened whatever appears."

Adri glanced at Teresa with concern. "Teresa, you do know what an Awakened Being is, right?"

"It's just an old Yoma, right?"

Adri shook her head. "Far from it… They're warriors from the Organization who've failed to keep their yoma half from taking over."

Stun silence permeated the forest glade as Teresa absorbed the depth of the information just given to her.

"It makes sense," the girl finally said. "Every warrior of the Organization struggles to keep our yoma powers in check. It makes sense that some of them would fail to control it before their black card was sent out."

Teresa gave a concerned look at Adri. "It must be extremely hard to hold back the power you possess."

"At times it is. However, I made precautions long ago so that the yoma within me would have to fight a lot harder if it wanted to consume me."

"Can you tell me how you did it?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to duplicate it now that you're already half-yoma."

Teresa sighed, this was getting nowhere. It was time to change tactics. "Then why don't you teach me that technique you used last night. You did promise to teach it to me."

Adri gave the girl a small smile and drew her blade. "Let's move away from the sleeping wounded warriors. Any warrior would hate to be woken up by loud battle noises."

Once they were out of earshot, Adri brought her sword out before her and motioned for Teresa to sit a ways away from her. "Watch carefully, since it'll be fast. I can only do this once right now."

Eyes closed, Teresa watched for yoki but could sense none from Adri at the moment. She almost missed the flash of power rush from Adri's chest, down her arms, through her hands, and ending up coating the blade of her sword.

Adri swung the yoki-covered sword at an old fallen tree and the power coating the sword exploded outward upon contact. Once the power had left the sword, there was no yoki flow through Adri at all. She'd stopped her yoki flow as soon as she'd contacted the tree!

Adri sheathed her blade as she slowly turned back to Teresa. "So, did you see it?"

"Amazing! Your control of your yoki is almost…"

"Inhuman?"

"Yeah…"

"My control is actually the only redeeming quality I possess. Yes, I have some fairly good attacks and healing abilities but they pale in comparison to the experts in offensive or defensive abilities. Any warrior could duplicate my abilities but most of them can't duplicate the control.

"You, Teresa, have the potential to be both an offensive expert and obtain the level of control I have. However, you will have to work hard. Are you sure you wish to learn this style from me?"

Teresa didn't hesitate. "I'll work harder than any other warrior!"

Adri smiled but the blissful Teresa didn't see the look of sorrow in the warrior's black eyes. _She'll become a great warrior… but unless I do something, she might not have a chance to even utilize her true potential…_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks! Chapter 8 in all its glory! <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed, and PLEASE don't forget to tell me what you all think!**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	10. Chapter 9

**As a thank you to Ann E. Casap for her faithful reviewing, I've included the character Ann again in this chapter! (And yes, Ann does use one of the abilities you suggested, Ann E.)**

**Hope you all enjoy this new update of _Ranking Zero_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – The Death Match Begins<strong>

WHUMP!

Teresa flew backwards as she tried and failed for the fiftieth time to replicate Adri's move, which the warrior explained, currently, had no name. That fact alone brought up more questions which Teresa had not hesitated to ask.

"If your technique deals with an explosion of yoki power why are you known as 'Slashing Adri'? Is the perfect slash technique related to this move at all?"

"One at a time, Teresa… I'm known as Slashing Adri because my slashing technique is the strongest. Don't ask me why they thought that because I think someone else deserved the title. You're correct in assuming that the perfect slash technique is related to this move. The only difference between the two is the usage of power. Observe."

Adri brought out her sword. Through her yoki sensing, Teresa saw Adri let an extremely small stream of yoki through her arm and create a new blade edge on her sword. "By using this new edge, I can cut through most any material. However, it doesn't increase the strength of the blade's material, so it can still snap in half if enough pressure's applied in the right place."

Teresa tried a few passes with this move but found she didn't like the results as much as Adri's other move. That brought her to preparing herself for the fifty-first time to try Adri's explosive technique.

Adri sighed and placed a hand on the tired girl's arm before she tried again. "You'll just tire yourself out if you can't find the right timing for this move. Practice the perfect slash until you've mastered that move then we can focus on this one."

Teresa huffed but did as Adri said. She was just about to start when a rustle from the nearby undergrowth caught both her and Adri's attention. Two pairs of silver eyes met them as the two rescued Claymores entered the clearing.

Ann and her companion wore grim expressions as they approached Teresa and Adri. They paused at the edge of the clearing before Ann asked, "Are you Number Zero, Adriana? Also known as Slashing Adri?"

Adri's eyes narrowed as she placed the tip of her sword into the ground. "Yes. And why would you two want to know that fact?"

Ann and her companion drew their swords. "Forgive us, but by order of the Organization we are to eliminate you. Immediately."

Adri restrained the now irate Teresa and directed her out of the way with her steely eyes before turning back to the two Organization warriors. "I must say, I did expect better behavior from the two I healed and saved from an Awakened Being. Warriors these days… No sense of honor…"

Ann's face twisted into a snarl. "It's not like we enjoy doing this! If I had my way you could walk away from here without fear of being attacked!"

Adri leaned over her blade. "But your fear of the Organization is blinding you, fearless warrior. Have you ever stopped to think of the Organization's actions? Ever thought that there might be some deeper reason they might want to eliminate me?"

Ann faltered but her companion grasped her arm and shook her head. Ann gritted her teeth and raised her sword into a defensive stance. "Enough of your deceptive, honey-coated words! Now, you die!"

Ann's companion charged forward, sword in front of her. Adri yawned, "Hopeless… Warriors these days have no sense of tactics. Here, I'll prove it."

Before the enemy could even react, there was an explosion beneath Adri, sending her flying into the air and sailing over her would-be attacker. "One…"

Adri landed directly behind Ann's companion, her sword lightly gripped in her hand. "Two, three…"

The enemy whirled around, attacking Adri with a destructive downward chop that, had Adri been there, would have cleaved her in two. Instead, Adri was moving towards on the motionless Ann. "Four…"

Blade clashed against now hardened skin and Ann was forced to retreat several steps from Adri's advance even though her technique had stopped the attack. "Five…"

Ann growled and charged at Adri. The woman parried the strike then twisted away from the blade of her second enemy, who'd apparently recovered. "Six…"

Irritation covered Ann's face as she and her comrade attacked simultaneously. Adri didn't even meet their blades. Instead, she rolled out of the way and threw something at them.

Only using their enhanced yoki-powered reflexes did they escape the flying object. "Seven, eight…"

The warriors couldn't completely stop their forward momentum and bumped into each other before they turned to face Adri. The black-eyed warrior slammed her claymore into the ground. "Nine…"

She held out an outstretched hand at the duo, her onyx eyes blazing with some dark fire. "Activate! Yoma prison, level 4!"

A green circle sprang to life on the ground around Ann and the other warrior and shrunk until both enemies were forced back to back. Adri straightened. "Ten."

Ann clenched her fists in pure frustration. "Why in this whole accursed world are you counting in a battle? Don't you take us seriously? Or is this just some game to you?"

Adri walked up to the two. "Ten times I could've killed you before you even could take another breath. Yes, I take you two seriously and that's why I've spared your lives. Now, you two are going to stay here until Teresa and I leave before this prison will dissolve. If you have any sense of self-preservation, you'll not pursue me and deny that you even encountered me. Do I make myself explicitly clear?"

Ann turned away blinking, the air suddenly becoming heavy and hot. Adri merely turned to Teresa, calling, "Come on, Teresa. It looks like we're no longer welcome in these parts."

Teresa glanced at the two imprisoned warriors before dutifully following her mentor. Once they were out of sight and the green circle faded, Ann fell to the ground, gasping for air. "She's… a monster…"

* * *

><p>Teresa walked jauntily beside Adri, who wore a thoughtful expression on her face. The young girl looked up at the older warrior, "Something wrong, Lady Adri?"<p>

Adri sighed and shook her head. "It's something that you don't need to worry about right now."

Teresa rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling bold. "It has something to do with your rebellion against the Organization, doesn't it?"

Even as the words left her mouth, Teresa knew she was in trouble. She jumped away from Adri, her hand inching to her sword to defend herself if need be. Adri merely glared at the girl. "What did I say about talking about that? Do I need to repeat myself? Or was there too much dust from the forbidden library in your ears to hear me the first time?"

Teresa gulped and glanced at Adri's eyes. They were still black so she was safe for now, but that didn't comfort her much since observing Adri's skills in the battle not even two hours ago. Adri had defeated two warriors, granted one was in the 20's and the other was in the 30's, in a little over a minute. And on top of that, Adri had emitted only a burst of yoki at the beginning of the battle yet used none for the entirety after.

That green circle Adri had made appear, worried Teresa. From what she could tell with her yoki sensing, a warrior, Yoma, or even Awakened Being trapped in its radius immediately had their yoki suppressed to a point that they couldn't use it for a while. Was it magic? Or was it just one of Adri's many hidden techniques?

Teresa took a breath to steady herself then looked at Adri. "I told you, I want to help. If I don't know what's going on, how can I help?"

"You can't, Teresa. That's the idea. If you follow me, you'll be fighting for your life the rest of whatever small amount of time you have left on this rock. I will train you to protect yourself but I will not allow you to throw your life away for some foolish plan that might get everyone involved killed."

"Then let me prove to you I can handle myself! If I do that, will you let me join?"

Adri didn't respond for a while. Finally, she said, "If by some miracle you beat me in a sparring match, fine. I'll let you in on it. But until then, nothing more of this will be discussed. And that's final."

Teresa grinned then joined Adri. She was alive, for now, but how was she going to beat the undefeatable Adri? No, how was she going to survive the fight?

Her thoughts were brought to a halt when a man in black appeared before the on the road. Adri stopped to address him and Teresa followed suit. "Orsay."

The man's head turned to them, his eyes evilly bright in the shadows of his hood. "You have a new job."

* * *

><p>"You're certain that all our research on the Gale Clan is missing?"<p>

"Yes, Elder. We do not know where the journal or the current research has gotten too. Our teams are currently scouring the area. However…"

"Speak."

"There is evidence that Number Zero stole the research then incinerated it in the graveyard."

"This goes too far! What measures have been taken to stop her?"

"So far, we have alerted all ranks to slay Adri on sight. However, there have been no reports of anyone, save Orsay, encountering them in the past two days since they traveled through that one hunting party's area. Orsay has been ordered to initiate our prearranged plan."

"Very well. Let us hope for your sake this plan succeeds before the tempest arrives on our very doorstep…"

"Yes… Let's pray it does… Otherwise, we're doomed…"

* * *

><p><strong>Could this plot get any more twisted and mysterious?<strong>

**My thanks to all those who take the time to review my humble story! It really is encouraging!**

**Until the next update,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Aurora Shadowglen: "Finally I get these stubborn characters to talk! Needless to say, Teresa did not like me when I wrote this chapter..."**

**Teresa: "Just wait, once I get Adri to teach me how to use her explosive technique, I'm going after you."**

**Aurora: *Gulps* "Note to self: NEVER let Teresa learn that technique... Well before this gets out of hand-"**

**Teresa: "What are you talking about? This conversation is already out of hand."**

**Anyway, hope all you readers are enjoying the story and sorry for the long wait inbetween updates! A big thanks to Ann E. Casap for her review also! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Solo<strong>

Neither Teresa nor Adri could believe what Orsey had just said. In fact, Adri asked, "Would you mind repeating that? I think I heard you wrong."

"No, you heard me, Adri. The Organization is assigning Teresa to eliminate the Yoma for your next job, alone."

"But she isn't ready for a solo assignment, Orsay. The Organization should know that, considering I've only been teaching her for little over a month."

"They're well aware of that fact, Adri. You both have received your orders. Now go."

Adri did a mock salute as she rolled her eyes and stalked off, not waiting on Teresa. Teresa was about to follow when Orsay grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. Fear welled up within Teresa and she struggled to get out of the man's iron grip until she heard, "I have a separate set of orders for you, Teresa. So listen."

Teresa became still but she was prepared to fight at the slightest motion towards her. "The Organization knows that both you and Adri are co-conspirators in a plan to destroy the Organization. However, we're willing to make a deal with you, since you're a trainee and don't know any better, if you do well on this mission. Are you willing to listen?"

Teresa considered his question. From Adri's teachings when dealing with a situation like this, it was better to keep the enemy talking and get distracted than to openly attack them. Slowly, Teresa nodded.

"Smart trainee… The deal is this. You kill Adri and you'll be promoted to a rank befitting your ability. You'll be guaranteed a single digit rank if you defeat the rebel before any unrecoverable damage has been done to the Organization. Do we have a deal?"

Teresa gulped. This was way over her head. The Organization wanted to kill Adri but wanted Teresa to betray her mentor? She, a lowly trainee, would be tasked to kill the powerful and so far undefeated Number Zero, Slashing Adri?

Orsay sensed her hesitation but she could hear the smile in his voice as he stated, "You have two days to consider this offer. But you need to complete this mission first to show us you're ready. Understood?"

Teresa could only nod in response before Orsay disappeared. The worst had happened. She'd been warned that delving into Adri's past was life-threatening but she hadn't expected it to occur. She was a lowly trainee! Nothing but a piece of meat to the Organization! Why would they want to waste time to kill her?

A sudden thought hit Teresa like a thunderbolt. The Organization… was afraid. They knew Adri wasn't a force to be reckoned with and as Adri's trainee, even if it was only for a month, Teresa would be seen as a major threat as well. She had already learned one technique, the Fatal Slash, which was sure to be devastating even if it was only at half-strength. As if that wasn't enough, she was already known to be a sensory style of fighter, proven extremely capable of locating minuscule yoki auras from her previous couple of missions with Adri.

Perhaps that wasn't all she was capable of, which would explain why they wanted to keep her alive. If she trained hard with Adri, maybe, just maybe, she could actually PREDICT any movement done by anyone with yoki! A perfect tool for the Organization to have against the growing Yoma terror…

Teresa shook her aching head. This was too much for her mind to process right now and she had a mission she needed to complete before anything else could be done about this 'deal'. Taking a breath, Teresa raced to catch up with Adri, leaving the troubling thoughts of betrayal far behind her.

* * *

><p>Adri only raised an eyebrow when Teresa ran up a good ten minutes after being left behind by Adri. The older warrior had known that something would be put into motion after her disposal of any and all research done on the Gale Clan and also because of the four warriors who had yet to report to the Organization since after the ambush against her.<p>

Just thinking about the ambush brought up a torrent of emotions. She'd hated fighting and nearly killing those four warriors but it was necessary to put her plans in motion by then. Thankfully the warriors had been all too eager to follow Adri's instructions afterwards. Now the only matter that concerned her was the timing for her next move…

* * *

><p>Her mission was simple. Go in, find the Yoma, exterminate, make sure the townspeople would pay for the job, and then leave. No one told Teresa that just trying to survive during the solo would be the most difficult part.<p>

Small wonder most of the warriors in the Organization's ranks went either missing or mad. If those ranked warriors had to do this every day… It was a wonder that they weren't overcome by their Yoma side in little more than a month!

Those that did survive and kept their bestial natures weren't looking so well either. It was like all the joy and happiness were sucked out of them. Teresa was already thinking that, if she had a choice, she would have preferred to fall off a cliff than to become a freak ghost of a human.

These morbid thoughts all started as soon as she entered the small village where her mission was to take place.

She was striding in as confidently as if this was just a normal everyday mission she'd been assigned to do. This, however, was the first time she'd ever gone in alone and without her hood to hide her face. Nothing like a massive load of nerves to start a solo mission…

Adri had given her some advice before she was required to let Teresa proceed into town alone, and the girl was keeping them close at heart so as not to have a nervous breakdown in front of all the townsfolk.

"Look straight ahead as you walk in there. Don't look right or left keep your eyes glued straight ahead. Walk in there with confidence like this is something you've done as long as you can remember. If the townspeople see that you're confident they'll be less likely to do anything funny.

"Also, and this is the most important advice I can give you, don't fight flashy. When you fight, do whatever you can to survive."

Survive was her mantra.

Things went somewhat smoothly during her brief interaction with the leader of the town. She took a cue from Adri and relaxed her guard enough to make the man feel more at ease. If she hadn't done that, negotiations on the price for the job wouldn't have gone so well. It was as she was walking out the door that the man asked her the one question she couldn't answer.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a Claymore?"

Teresa gulped. She plastered on a faint smile that hopefully hid her panicked emotions, and partially lied to the man's puzzled face.

"It doesn't matter the age of those in the Organization as long as they get the mission done. I happen to be a recently promoted Claymore but my suit got ruined in my last fight. I have to wear this getup until the new equipment is brought to me."

The man nodded dumbly and Teresa made her exit. From there, it was easy to pick up the yoki aura of the Yoma she'd been sent to kill. The Yoma must have been blending in with the crowd because she sensed it along the main road of the town. However, to avoid breaking one of the Organization's greatest rules, she'd have to get closer to make sure she had the right person.

She walked down the street, watching each person carefully. A woman was weight fruit and bartering with a local merchant. Two lovers were over looking at small crafted jewelry. A man was testing the heft and blade of a small knife. Children were running along the street in what seemed to be a frightening game of tag… Frightening?

She turned in the direction the children had come from, bringing her hand up to her sword in the same motion. In that single moment, she hesitated. It nearly cost her.

The Yoma shed its human skin of the man who'd been testing the knife and sprang at her, claws outstretched. Teresa barely had her sword out in time to block the thrust but the force sent her flying backwards all the same. Terrified bystanders raced away from the two, supposedly leaving the two monsters alone to battle their 'dispute' out.

Teresa didn't notice the young girl crouching by an abandoned cart until the Yoma grabbed the girl by her hair and hoisted her high above the ground. Teresa ground her teeth. She couldn't let the girl die; the Organization might blame her for it.

The yoma laughed as Teresa contemplated what her next move should be. "You Claymores are all alike… Face a lone monster and you'll fight us all day and night if need be. But if a hostage is taken, all you worry about is if you'll get in trouble if you let the hostage die and the beast escape."

Teresa gripped her sword tighter. She needed a plan of attack...

The Yoma cackled and lifted the frightened girl higher. "Well, Claymore? What are you going to do?"

Teresa closed her eyes, opening her mind to the flow of yoki around her. There was her contained yoki power and the Yoma in front of her. _Now, observe the flow… Watch any and all changes in frequency… Wait for the right opening…_

Yoki surged into the Yoma's arm as its grip tighten and it pulled the girl even higher off the ground until its arm was nearly straight up. An opening had emerged!

_Just a burst of yoki to my legs… then a small stream through my arms and onto the sword… Wait for the moment when its defense wavers…_

The Yoma lowered its arm slightly, the limb growing tired from the unusual weight it now bore. Teresa struck.

It wasn't flashy or even graceful, but Teresa raced up to the Yoma so fast that it didn't realize she was there until its arm was cut clean through at the shoulder. Teresa used her momentum to spin around for another Fatal Slash that ended the Yoma before it could react and caught the small girl in the crook of her right arm before she slowly lost all her speed.

She gently set the child down and the girl raced towards the waiting arms of a woman in the crowd, burying her face into the woman's dress. Teresa watched them for a moment then flicked the purple blood off her sword and sheathed the blade. Her job was done.

She was about to head back to the headman's home when she felt a faint flicker of yoki. Slowly she turned in the direction of an old, broken-down church to see three pairs of slitted, golden eyes wink into existence. There were more Yoma!

Teresa walked towards the church, her face expressionless for the time being. The eyes retreated further into the darkness of the church but Teresa still followed them. Any Yoma in the town needed to be destroyed.

Her hand was halfway to her sword when Orsay appeared before her blocked her from entering the church. "Your mission is complete, Teresa. Leave the town."

"But there are still Yoma here!"

"They are not your concern. You were paid for the extermination of one Yoma and have fulfilled that obligation. Now, you are to leave this town and let Number 34 handle this. That is an explicit order, Teresa."

Teresa growled but lowered her hand. If she didn't let Orsay trust her then she wouldn't be able to let Adri know later on about the Organization's plans to kill them. Perhaps that would convince Adri of Teresa's loyalty to the warrior's rebellion.

Teresa sighed then walked out of the town, leaving Orsay to handle the fee. A figure in a long brown cloak waited for her by the town's exit. Teresa's sensory skills told her that it was Adri, even though the power she emitted was weak and drifted about instead of being strong and tightly sealed away like she knew it was.

Adri must have wanted Teresa to know it was her and that's why she let a small amount of her yoma power but why the cloak? As the trainee drew closer, she noticed that 'Adri' seemed to be taller and more muscular than she remembered…

The sound of steel leaving its leather sheath and colliding with an equally solid organic substance resonated through the air, as a huge Yoma and Teresa clashed. Teresa was slammed into the ground as the full weight of the Yoma's strike came down upon her, making her whole body ache. She was so preoccupied to just try to stand that she didn't notice the five extended fingers until they pierced her body.

The last thing she saw before she fell to the dark oblivion of unconsciousness was the purple-skinned Yoma grinning evilly over her with its crooked, yellow teeth exposed.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next? Will Teresa survive? Well lets hope she does cause this story is mainly about her.<strong>

**As always, I appreciate the reviews! So if you enjoyed this update or just want to comment on the story as a whole, please let me know!**

**Until the next update, faithful readers.**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~ **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello again all! The creative juices were continuing to flow after I finished writing the last chapter, so I now bring you Chapter 11! Or 12... iI depends on if you count the Prologue as an actual chapter or not.**

**To Ann E. Casap, my faithful reviewer and reader: I decided to continue on with Teresa's development in her particular fighting style. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of how she learns this.**

**And as always to you, my readers: I hope you enjoy this latest installment of _Ranking Zero_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – The Faint Smile Emerges<strong>

Teresa woke up to the worst headache and sharp pains in her abdomen that she'd ever had even during her hellish training under the Organization. And that was only the beginning.

Adri's stern black eyes met hers as she looked around to study her new, dark surroundings. Actually, Adri's eyes were somewhat dark gray…

"I assume you took out the baby of the group, which you were commissioned to eliminate, before you were knocked out by a mere scrap of a Yoma?"

Teresa didn't respond or argue, she deserved the lecture from Adri. She had been extremely foolish to think Adri would have even let her Yoki drift around or meet up with Teresa so close to the city limits when the warrior had been ordered to give the city a three mile berth. Teresa was extremely lucky to be alive right now.

Surprisingly, Adri didn't go any further to berate the young trainee. Instead, she walked over and knelt beside the girl, quickly checking her wounds. When Teresa looked up at her questioningly, Adri stated, "Whatever I say would pale in comparison to the beating you're giving yourself right now. Instead, I'm going to explain some values that every warrior must have, so you can avoid slip-ups before they occur."

Teresa opened her mind, ready to learn from Adri's vast experience and knowledge. The older warrior smiled and walked back over to a fire in the middle of a cavern where they now rested. "A warrior must have these four qualities in order to survive and thrive.

"The first is awareness. You must constantly be aware of every minute detail going on around you. Do this and any movement by your enemy will be known to you, thereby increasing your chance at survival in an inevitable ambush or clash.

"Second, a warrior must have courage. You must cast aside your own fear, for when you draw your sword you must often be prepared to kill if you wish to survive. Also, if you are fearful, those under your command will not have the courage they need to follow you into battle.

"Third, a warrior must be disciplined. You must know when to hold back and when it is necessary to unleash your full power. Train yourself constantly lest you lose your warrior's edge and fall prey to the beast living within you.

"And finally, a warrior must be committed to the goal or dream that they have chosen. Whether you are half-yoma or not, you must stay true to the commitment you have made. You must be willing to give your very life for the goal you have set. However, make sure that you do not misplace your commitment lest you be lead down the path where very few can help you return."

Teresa nodded, understanding slowly coming to her. As she was leaving the city, she hadn't been aware of her surroundings and had let her guard down allowing her enemy to ambush her. Also, had she remained disciplined and not gone to draw her sword so quickly, Orsay wouldn't have had to stop her.

Her gaze returned to Adri and a faint smile brushed her lips. "Thank you for helping me. I know I didn't deserve to be rescued after the trouble I've gotten you into with the Organization, but I'm thankful that you still saved me."

Adri raised an eyebrow at the trainee. "You got me in trouble? I highly doubt that. I stir up enough trouble on my own to make up for whatever you might have done."

Teresa stared at Adri, not quite sure how to take the warrior's words. Adri sighed then picked up her sword on the other side of the cavern. "So, just how many Yoma were in the town when you were down there, excluding the brute that attacked you?"

"Three. They were hiding in an old, broken-down church."

Adri paused in mid-movement. "Three? And Orsay told you to leave them alone?"

Teresa nodded dumbly, not sure if she'd done something wrong or not. Adri stalked towards the girl and held out her hand, palm up. "I need your sword."

Teresa blinked. Adri needed her sword? But she had the standard issue claymore which was much larger and could withstand more pressure. Why would she want the weaker sword?

Still confused, Teresa unsheathed her sword and handed it to Adri. The warrior drew her claymore and thrust it into the ground before placing Teresa's blade in her back holster. "I'll be back in a little while. Use my claymore if you need it. It's longer than this blade but the same weight so it shouldn't be too hard to wield. Eat whatever you want from the fruit I gathered."

Before Teresa could even object, Adri was gone.

* * *

><p>Adri pulled the black cloak she'd brought with her tighter around her armor, not wanting to reveal herself unless she absolutely had to. Her yoki aura was practically non-existent as she walked along the nearly deserted streets of the town Teresa had been in not six hours before.<p>

She forced herself to remain calm and outwardly look like some wanderer passing through. Inwardly she was seething with barely controlled rage over Orsay's 'orders' to Teresa. There was no reason not to be rid of all the Yoma in the town, even if the job had to be done for half price.

"Those greedy, good-for-nothing oafs that call themselves 'leaders'…" She spat in the dirt and strode briskly towards the old church. When she was across the street, she opened her mind to the yoki around her. As Teresa suspected, there were Yoma hiding in the catacombs beneath the church. Adri knew she wouldn't get an exact number like Teresa could but there was definitely more than three Yoma below the ground.

Adri drew the longsword and gazed at the blade. _Time to completely kill off these nightmarish beasts in this town… For the honor of the Gale Clan and the downfall of the Organization, I will fight!_

The beasts hidden in the shadows stood no chance against Adri and, when the morning had arrived, the early rising populace of the town found the bodies of twelve Yoma lying outside the church, all having the same symbol carved into their lifeless flesh. Each body had a circle with four tangential lines cut to make the symbol look like a whirlwind.

Rumors spread like wildfire the town. Speculation tossed into the mess with other unlikely explanations of what might have happened. However, many of the older folk kept their opinions to themselves.

Throughout the following days, those old enough to remember couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, one of the Gale Clan still lived and was on a journey of vengeance against the Yoma, their eternal enemy.

* * *

><p>Teresa stared at the firelight flickering off the long thick claymore, deep in thought. Adri had yet to return from whatever errand had made her rush off but Teresa was actually glad for the tranquility the silence of the cave brought. It gave her some much needed time to think and to learn from what had occurred over the past week or even the past month.<p>

She, Teresa, had become the pupil of Adriana, ranked 0 in the Organization, who was also one of the strongest fighters and healers Teresa had ever met. But her mentor was swathed in secrecy. She was hated and feared by the Organization for the hidden power she held and she was a descendant of a clan that was wiped out by the Organization, save for only one other unknown person.

Besides being an excellent healer, Adri was a master swordswoman and had revealed to Teresa two of her personal offensive techniques. One the 'Fatal Slash' which Teresa had nearly mastered and the other technique which was unnamed but Teresa had decided to call 'Infernal Destruction'. Each move was equally devastating in their own right, but was very difficult to completely master without the superhuman control Adri had obtained.

Control… How did Adri gain that unbreakable control over the beast within her? A control so strong, that the silver eyes she should have had after her infusement with a Yoma's flesh were not visible, unless Adri lost her temper.

Perhaps there was a way to gain that same level of control but use it more effectively with her particular strengths. Adri herself had told Teresa that the girl was capable of gaining the same level of control but had neglected to hint as to the way to obtain it. Or had she?

Teresa's eyes widened with slow realization. The third trait of a warrior, discipline! If she worked hard to train herself in a way to fight that would rely on her sensing yoki without having to use any of the power herself, there would very little chance Teresa would be able to miss important details, thereby increasing her awareness in battle! The only question was how was she going to train herself to do this task?

Again, Teresa looked towards Adri's claymore and found inspiration while gazing at the cold steel. Gradually, she closed her eyes to the world around her and opened her eyes to the flow of yoki within her. Slowly, as if climbing a great obstacle, Teresa cut off the flow of yoki in her body then allowed it to flow until she would repeat the process again. Over and over, she alternatively opened and closed the flow of her demonic power, careful not to allow herself to unleash anymore than a miniscule percentage of power before she closed all flow.

After practicing this for little over an hour, Teresa got up and walked around while continuing her monotonous training. She gathered more twigs, leaves, and wood for the fire then picked up a piece of fruit until she finally sat down again, by this time, exhausted.

With one last burst of mental strength, Teresa shut off as much of her yoma power as she could, then stretched her senses wide. She was only able to keep the balance for a few seconds, but it had been enough. She had found a style of fighting uniquely her own!

She leaned back against the cavern wall, closed her weary eyes, and revealed a feature which would one day become synonymous with her name and also cause her unfortunate enemies to shake with fear. She gave a faint smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed! <strong>

**For those who might be wondering just what the symbol which appears in the Gale Clan research, on Teresa's longsword, and on the Yoma bodies looks like, then please direct your attention to the upper left hand corner of the title/header located at the top of the chapter. I have changed my profile picture (for a short while) to the symbol mentioned in this story. If you wish to see a bigger picture of it, you can merely click my pen name and you'll be directed to my profile where a larger version is available.**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed, but I won't know if you did unless you review, PM, or somehow send me smoke signals! So please, let me know what you think!**

**Until the next chapter, readers.**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hurray! It's FINALLY Spring Break! Maybe now I have time to actually finish this story!**

**Sorry for the rant, trying to keep up with schoolwork really tired me out the past couple of weeks but now the story's back!**

**Thanks to Ann E. Casap for her review, and yes the climax will soon appear. This chapter is getting most everything set up for a climax and ending you will (hopefully) never see coming!**

**Hope you all enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Living Nightmares<strong>

Bright hues of fiery tongues consumed everything even remotely flammable as Teresa stared, frozen in place and staring at the dismal scene before her shocked eyes. She couldn't believe – No, she wouldn't believe what her eyes had just revealed to her. It was impossible; not even remotely imaginable.

Had she been the reason for the wonton destruction of an innocent village?

A dark figure emerged from the devastation before her, appearing as if summoned by the mere presence of Teresa's mind. It walked forward, confidence emanating the shade with every step, until finally the figure stood before the stunned Teresa.

The power radiating from the person standing before the girl forced her eyes upward to connect with glowing yellow, beast-like eyes. The feral orbs, filled with fury and an insatiable hunger, locked with Teresa's silver eyes. That however wasn't why the young trainee warrior was shaken to the core.

The person, standing in the red glow of the firelight, was her mirror image.

* * *

><p>Teresa sat up, gasping for breath. The dream she had just returned from was almost too vivid, too real. She knew that she, like every warrior, struggled to keep control of the beast raging within her. But was she truly capable of the pure destruction she perceived in her nightmare?<p>

Shaking her head, Teresa shakily pushed herself up to her feet. She was nearly out of the cave when she noticed Adri walking up the small rocky path leading up to their camp. If she had not just woken up from a horrible nightmare, Teresa probably wouldn't have done what she did.

Like a small, frightened child, Teresa raced up to Adri and hugged her. Adri, to her credit, didn't allow her surprise to show through her calm aura. Instead, she knelt down and allowed Teresa to cry on her shoulder, while the older warrior gently rubbed the girl's back and slowly stroked the trainee's long blonde hair.

"It's alright. You'll be fine."

"Adri… I- I don't want to become a monster…"

"You won't," she said with absolute certainty in her voice. "I'll do everything I can to help you avoid that fate, Teresa. Now, let's get you back inside. You need to rest a bit more before we return to the road."

Teresa nodded; suddenly realizing just what she was doing and feeling both comforted and awkward around her mentor at that moment at time. She didn't think she would be able to sleep after the horrible dream from before but as soon as she leaned back, she fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

><p>Adri kept watch over her young charge that night, her thoughts constantly pouring over the tasks she would have to complete before her endgame with the Organization would begin. "If I can make sure my forces are in the right place before I arrived, it would make the whole plan easier, but… If I did that, I'd end up revealing everything to the Organization. No, this is how it has to be. If I want my goal to be achieved, this is how it has to be…"<p>

Her gaze slowly drifted to Teresa, her young pupil. Ever since that dreaded day at the library, Adri had tried to convince Teresa to not get involved with her plans but the stubborn girl defied her again and again. In a desperate attempt to get Teresa out of harm's way, she challenged the girl to a sparring match. If Teresa won, Adri would have no choice but to allow the girl to participate in Adri's plans and also, Adri would know if the girl was ready to face the dangers of a life with the Organization.

Everything was boiling down to that sparring match. All that remained was when and where it would take place. "I have a feeling that our fateful clash isn't too far in the near future…"

* * *

><p>The next day was spent mostly travelling farther around Rank 34's territory. Teresa was silent the majority of the time, content to listen to Adri's teachings and practice fluctuating her yoki flow and stretching her yoki senses. Everything was perfect, until Orsay showed up.<p>

"You two have a job. We've received reports and requests from some villages in the mountains claiming that there is a rather large gang of Yoma living somewhere up there. You two and three others will be assigned to wipe out the Yoma. Your gathering place will be at the entrance to the Wandering Warrior Valley."

Adri noticeably stiffened but nodded curtly and starting walking in the new direction they would take. Before Orsay left, he glided past Teresa and whispered, "You have one day left to tell me your decision. I will meet you outside your camp tomorrow. If you do not arrive, you will become a traitor to the Organization."

Teresa had nearly forgotten the ultimatum Orsay had given her yesterday before her solo mission, and truly wished she had forgotten it. All the inner turmoil within her was renewed afresh and this time there wasn't an immediate mission to distract her from it. Teresa fought to hold back the conflicting emotions, shoving them aside like her yoma powers with as much willpower as she could.

She hadn't expected that Adri would notice her change in emotional states. Otherwise she would have been a bit more cautious when she rejoined the older warrior. As it was, Adri didn't even look at Teresa as she asked, "So, I take it Orsay gave you the Organization's standard ultimatum for traitors?"

Teresa stopped, shocked to her core. Adri had known? Teresa's mind was blank, indecisive and not knowing what should come next at all. Thankfully, her instincts took over causing her to move before she was cleaved in half.

Adri's sword cut deep into the ground where Teresa once stood. Her eyes were flashing wickedly as the debris flew into the air and a smile graced her normally passive face. Teresa stumbled and caught her balance long enough to draw her longsword before Adri swung her long blade at Teresa again.

Teresa's mind shifted faster than she thought possible and she took in the situation. They were on a rocky path, slightly uphill and filled with pebbles of every shape. Adri looked like something had snapped within her mind and was attacking her with her long claymore. Her eyes were still black, which gave Teresa little comfort, but after witnessing her fighting two Claymores she knew that Adri was more dangerous when she wasn't using her Yoma power.

Teresa tensed as Adri raised her blade again but the warrior didn't strike. Instead she smiled, her gaze returning to her normal light-hearted gaze, and sheathed her blade. "Not bad. You're more aware than you were before your 'solo' mission."

Teresa just stared. It had all been… a 'test'?

Her guard lowered slowly before she quickly returned it to its original position. Adri was very good at distracting her opponent from her true purpose. If Teresa lowered her guard, Adri might use that to her advantage and attack her while she was defenseless.

Adri's smile widened. "Wise move."

Without even another word, Adri turned her back on Teresa and continued to walk towards their new destination, Wandering Warrior Valley. Teresa waited until she was sure that Adri had no intention of attacking before following her.

She remained wary of Adri the entire time they traveled that day and was reluctant to fall asleep that night. Once dawn broke, they continued on their journey.

Wooded areas shifted to rocky, barren terrain where the rocks only increased in size until they turned into massive wall-like formations. Adri didn't seem to hesitate while leading Teresa through the maze of canyons and open expanses. It was almost like she knew the area better than the teachings in geography the Organization had given every trainee.

That fact was even more apparent when Adri leapt over a seemingly normal patch of sand until Teresa stepped on it and quickly began to sink. Sand oozed around her, sucking her body lower and lower into the seemingly endless pit. Teresa was scrambling to find some sort of handhold to pull herself out until she was immersed down to her waist in the sand and felt a strong grip suddenly clamp on her arm.

Teresa would have sworn that she was half flying out of the dangerous sand when Adri pulled her out with one might heave. The trainee landed breathless next to Adri, but somehow managed to gasp, "What-?"

"Quicksand, the natural trap to catch or kill humans and Yoma alike. They're commonly found in places where water tends to pool from underground. I know where a majority of the quicksand pits are in this area so stay close."

Teresa nodded and the two continued on their trek through both desert and canyon, with Teresa making sure that she stayed closer to Adri and watch where the warrior's feet went. The sun was slowly descending in the sky and Teresa's stomach was twisting itself into tighter and tighter knots with each passing second.

The time when Orsay would want her decision to betray Adri or die as a traitor with the warrior was soon approaching and Teresa was still torn about the whole mess. On one hand, she wanted to refuse and join Adri's rebellion, though the warrior denied the existence of such a group. On the other hand, if Adri were to fail, both she and Teresa would die. It wasn't that the trainee was afraid of death; it was the fact that she wouldn't get to choose how she died that scared her to the core.

She'd heard the tales around the gossip of the trainees about the sometimes cruel and inhuman executions the Organization served to traitors in the ranks. Being thrown up against an Awakened Being, beheaded, or fed alive to the Yoma within the dungeons were the more merciful ones she'd heard of. The others were so bad that even thinking of them send the contents of her stomach surging upward.

It was after three hours of Teresa getting more and more nervous, that Adri turned to face the girl. "If you're going to get yourself sick over Orsay's annoying threats, I suggest you tend to that business now then just buck up. You got yourself into this mess so you better figure out what you're going to do to get out of it."

"But-"

"Don't start that. Now, think through your options carefully. As Leoni would say, 'you're at that critical stage of life-or-death in the chess match now'."

Teresa nodded, biting her lip until it bled. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She'd given her trust to Adri this far and perhaps it would pay off again. After taking a deep breath, Teresa stated, "He wants me to choose between killing you to rejoin the Organization and becoming a deserter destined to die a traitor's death."

Adri looked at Teresa for a moment, her face twitching slightly, before bursting out laughing. "I knew he gave you a traitor's ultimatum but to think Orsay would stoop that low! It's utterly hilarious!"

Teresa scowled. Adri was laughing? Sure it might be funny to the older warrior but Teresa's life was on the line here!

"Hey! It might be funny to you but it's my future on the line!"

Adri quickly stifled her laughter. "You're right, I apologize. I was just a little surprised that Orsay would resort to something as drastic as that. He's usually a bit more direct.

"Now, addressing your problem, I understand it's an awful choice to make. But for now, set it aside. You have bigger things to worry about."

"What's bigger than this?"

"Your sparring match with me tonight. Our deal's still on. Now let's keep moving."

Teresa didn't know how, but she was able to forget about the impending doom Orsay had laid before her as she followed Adri. However, she was never able to truly forget the dread looming over her like a dark creature from the abyss…

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! All that's left for the set-up is the sparring match itself and setting the scene which will both be done next chapter!<strong>

**Now, I know more than one person reads this story, and I am truly grateful that Ann E. Casap has been a faithful reviewer. However, only Ann has told me what she thinks of my story and I'm starting to get a little worried here... Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you have a love-hate attitude towards it? I don't know unless you TELL me, and there's one simple way that you can do that.**

**So please, ****REVIEW!**

**Your faithful author, ****~Aurora Shadowglen**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Ann E. Casap for her review! I am very grateful for your input!**

**Now, it's time for the climax to begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Deception and Destruction<strong>

Red light from a sunset filled the entrance to a canyon where two figures stood, swords drawn and bodies tensed in preparation.

Teresa's gaze held Adriana's, unwavering and full of determination. This was her chance to prove herself to Adri and to gain the warrior's sought-after trust. As the trainee waited for the slightest movement by Adri, Teresa quickly ran through the events that led to this encounter.

After Adri had sidetracked Teresa from Orsay's ultimatum by reminding the girl of their sparring match, the two continued to travel through seemingly endless expanses of desert and canyons. The sun was lowering in the horizon when they reached a long cliff, which spread out in either direction as far as the eye could see, and had one gap. The entire rock structure gave the impression of a tall rampart. In that gap, three figures - two wearing the common gear of a ranked Organization warrior and the other wearing leather armor similar to Teresa's – lounged in the shade with their swords acting as backrests.

Once Teresa and Adri drew nearer, one of the two warriors raised a hand in greeting then roused her companions. Teresa (who was actually still practicing her new yoki sensing technique) had been observing their auras for quite some time, but couldn't place the familiarity of two of them until she was closer. The two warriors were Numbers 4 and 12, Galena and Leoni, respectively.

Leoni rose from the ground and clasped forearms with Adri, a broad grin spreading across the Number 12's face. "You finally made it! Gale and I were worried that you'd run into trouble along the way!"

"We had our share of close encounters, right Teresa?"

Teresa nodded as Leoni turned away from Adri and looked the girl over. "Hmm…Just by looking I can tell you've grown significantly stronger, Teresa! I can't wait to see what you're capable of now that Adri's been giving you her 'special training'!"

A faint smile brushed the trainee's lips but soon fell once she met the openly hostile gaze of the other trainee other than herself. Though Teresa hadn't paid much attention to the other trainees in her class, this girl was definitely unique even among the common-place warriors. The girl had the normal silver eyes of an Organization warrior but she bore long, nearly silver, straight hair and two pointed, elf-like ears.

Galena was greeting Adri and motioned for the trainee to come towards them, breaking the girls' eye contact. "Adri, this is my student, Irene. She has shown excellent progress in her swordsmanship, but I would be honored if you tested her yourself to get a feel for her true potential."

"The honor would be mine, Galena. However, Teresa and I must take care of a few matters first. Teresa, prepare!"

This brought them to the positions she and Adri currently held, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Teresa's patience wore thin and she charged at Adri, her sword kept in a position she could use for both offense and defense.

Adri parried Teresa attack with ease then launched a slow counter-slash. Teresa quickly deflected the slash then thrust her sword, aiming for Adri's exposed side. Adri nimbly twisted away then jabbed her sword tip at Teresa's head, causing the girl to jump back.

The older warrior smiled, "Not bad. You'd definitely hold your own if not completely defeat anyone ranked in the forties. Now, let's see what you're truly capable of, Teresa. Fight me with all your strength! Don't hold back!"

Something dark within Teresa stirred but the girl ignored it and attacked Adri with fast slashes and cuts that sent the older warrior retreating a few steps, but after four steps, Adri stood firm. She dodged and parried Teresa's attacks with cool efficiency before unleashing a strong and swift chop down at Teresa's head.

Teresa had to use two hands to stop the blade at the last second. Angling her blade, Teresa let Adri's claymore slide just over her shoulder before sending her longsword straight at Adri, the tip following the claymore up to its wielder. The older warrior deftly twisted her blade around and redirected the thrust into empty air. Another hard chop came at Teresa's head, but instead of intercepting the blade, Teresa jumped back, effectively dodging the blow.

Teresa quickly resumed her ready stance and locked her gaze on Adri's eyes. She almost lost focus with surprise. Adri's eyes held a mischievous glint and showed absolutely no sign of changing color. Teresa took a breath and calmed herself. If she kept fighting this way, Adri would soon overpower her just like in every other sparring match they had. But, if she used her new skill…

It was a risk, Teresa knew that, but if it worked it would be worth the exhaustion afterwards. Relaxing her gaze, Teresa let her mind slip into only observing the yoki around her. She felt no yoki emanating from Adri at first, until there was a brief flash of power as Adri swung her sword in a vicious diagonal slash. Teresa stepped out of the way with a few milliseconds to spare before she stepped forward, too close for Adri to counter, and thrust at Adri's side.

As the blade approached flesh, Teresa's yoki sensing waivered and began to fade but she ignored it. Had she paid closer attention, she would have noticed a pulse of yoki flow through Adri's arms. Blade met flesh but only grazed Adri's side as the warrior twisted out of a fatal injury and brought down her pommel onto Teresa's left shoulder.

There was a sharp crack and Teresa's arm fell limp to her side as the girl collapsed in shock. Adri took a moment to check her open wound then turned her attention back to Teresa. "Is that all you're capable of? You'd only survive in the 30's with that pitiful performance!"

Teresa gasped, trying to catch her breath and ignore the hot pain engulfing her whole left shoulder. Frustration flooded through her and tears fell from her eyes as the realization that she'd failed sunk in and that Adri would probably never trust her. Before she knew it, the dark presence in the back of her mind raged and her world turned black.

* * *

><p>Adri took a step backward as she felt the air around her suddenly grow heavier. Glancing down at Teresa, the warrior's black eyes widened. This burst of raw power was radiating off of Teresa! The girl slowly rose using her sword as a support in place of her broken left arm, her head lowered.<p>

Suddenly, Teresa's head snapped up, revealing the unbridled fury on the girl's face as she stared straight at Adri with menacing gold, slitted eyes. Adri cursed under her breath. Teresa must have lost it under all the pressure set on her.

"Some mentor I turned out to be…" Adri muttered. "I couldn't even see that she was starting to crack."

Adri risked a glance at Galena and Leoni, who were standing with their hands on their sword hilts. Adri shook her head as she backed farther away and motioned with her sword tip for the two to head deeper into the gap. Leoni, ever faithful Leoni, stayed where she was at, waiting for Adri to reconsider. Adri gave her a stern look, a message seeming to pass between the two without a word ever being uttered. Slowly, Adri nodded then turned her attention back to Teresa.

Leoni bit her lip and followed Galena and Irene after whispering, "Be careful, Adri."

Adri was left alone with a berserk Teresa. Thankfully, the trainee seemed more concerned about trying to heal her broken left shoulder, but Adri knew it was only a matter of time before the trainee's now evil eyes set their sight on the only person left to oppose her.

Steeling herself, Adri drew in a breath for confidence. She knew that if she prolonged a battle of shear power she would eventually lose to Teresa. Her set controls on her yoki power would break sooner rather than the preferred later. But perhaps there was an easier solution…

She could let Teresa win, but that would encourage the girl to delve deeper into the whirling morass of uncontrollable power rather than teach her not to rely on the beast-half for power. Another option would be to overpower and win with one earth-shattering blow, but that would endanger Leoni, Galena, and the trainee Irene with a rockslide. There was only one option left to take but it was the riskiest and had the smallest chance of success.

Teresa was quickly losing patience with the length of time it was taking to heal her arm and growled with frustration. Finally, the trainee gave up altogether and charged at Adri. Adri was ready for her.

Opening her now silver eyes, Adri unleashed a flurry of hard and swift blows at Teresa, forcing the girl to halt her advance and defend herself. With one burst of strength, Adri knocked Teresa's blade to the side then grasped Teresa's forehead with her right hand. The girl struggled violently to escape Adri's grip but the warrior would not be denied. Gradually, the fight began to leave the trainee until she eventually stopped completely.

Tentatively, Adri release Teresa, who stumbled back, disoriented. Adri knew it was a low blow but she brought her sword up and swung down at Teresa. There was no hesitance, not even a second given to take stock of her surroundings, when Teresa reacted.

A faint smile presented itself on Teresa's lips as the girl spun out of the way of Adri's claymore and brought her own blade to rest in the 'kill' position, next to Adri's throat. Adri smiled and thrust her sword into the ground. The fight was truly over.

Teresa had won.

* * *

><p>The sun had long set when Adri, Galena, and Leoni gathered outside the camp.<p>

"It's time to strike. You both remember your tasks?" Adri asked, her voice barely audible.

Both Leoni and Galena nodded. Adri smiled grimly, "Then let us begin."

Galena and Adri disappeared, using their inhuman speed to travel to their destination, a cliff overlooking the Organization-occupied town of Staff. Once there, Galena separated from Adri and continued into the town itself.

Adri watched the town in the dim moonlight, her eyes missing no detail in the mayhem below her. Galena and four other cloaked warriors fought against the guardsmen stationed in the town. It should have been a massacre but that wouldn't follow Adri's plan. Instead, the five warriors were suppressing their yoki as much as possible and causing a much needed diversion.

Movement from deeper in Staff alerted Adri to reinforcements. After taking a deep breath, she let fly a piercing whistle and the five warriors below immediately disengaged. The four cloaked warriors ran straight out of Staff, the guardsmen in pursuit, while Galena used her speed to head further into Staff.

Adri waited, her task would soon be accomplished and then the true games would begin. Three quick flashes of moonlight caught her eye, Galena's signal. Steeling herself, Adri gathered her yoki for one large burst then swung her sword right into the cliff-face, her eyes glowing gold.

Explosions of rock, boulders, and dirt rained upon only one area in Staff, the Organization's labs. After a few seconds, the cliff shifted and began to collapse, heading straight for the administration part of the Organization. Adri leaped into the air her sword raised. With one massive burst of yoki, she slammed her sword into the area between her two targets.

The Organization would forever remember the night where nearly half of their facility was destroyed in an instant and their Number 10 could do nothing to avert the disaster. The attack was over almost as quickly as it had begun but the damage was done. The Organization's manufacturing of new warriors was practically crippled and half of their painstaking research gone in a fraction of a second.

Adri's 'revenge' had begun.

* * *

><p>Back at the camp near the Wandering Warrior valley, another sort of encounter was occurring. Teresa stood before Orsay, shaking slightly from exhaustion but mostly from nerves. The man in black was as calm and dark as ever as he asked, "Well? I hope you have made a wise decision."<p>

Teresa nodded and gulped. "I have made my choice."

"And that is?"

"I will accept the task of killing Adri. In exchange, I gain the Organization's trust and a rank suitable for the task I've completed."

"A wise choice indeed, trainee Teresa. The deal has been struck."

* * *

><p><strong>What in the world? Teresa's betraying Adri?<strong>

**Tune in for the next update to see what in the world happens next!**

**Your faithful author,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Yes, I have yet to reach the final chapter but fear not! The end is in sight! I'm now introducing the final area where this story will take place and revealing a couple more secrets along the way! Hope you enjoy!**

**To Ann E. Casap: Adri's destruction of the Organization base was something I wanted to do once I finally found a site where I could read the Claymore manga and catch up with the storyline. I had to restrain myself though because it would be impractical for my character to destroy the whole base with the constraints I've placed on her. If your wondering about those, they'll be revealed next chapter. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - In the Wandering Warrior Valley<strong>

"This is unbelievable… ONE PERSON! Only one half-breed warrior attacked us and the supposed weakest one at that!"

"Stop your incessant whining and start acting like an Elder. What's the total damage done?"

"Our labs are currently buried under tons of rubble and debris if they haven't been completely destroyed. All the subjects which were undergoing their surgeries have been assumed dead but we can't find any evidence of their bodies. Also, the area where all the research we have collected was stored was completely demolished. All the copies of that research were also destroyed in the attack."

"So we have missing test subjects along with a completely destroyed research facility? Is there any good news today?"

"There is one piece of interesting news. Number Zero's trainee, Teresa, has agreed to kill Adri in exchange for a ranking position and a pardon."

"That is…Very interesting indeed. Is there a possibility that she is conspiring with Zero for an even greater strike against us?"

"It's unknown but highly unlikely. The trainee was going through a rather rigorous training exercise with Zero and was clearly exhausted making it easy to spot any deception. All Orsay reportedly saw was a fierce determination."

"Good. We can't afford to make any slip ups again. Number Zero must die, even if we must send the whole of our forces against her. Is the contingency plan ready to be employed?"

"Just give us the order and it shall be set into motion."

"Good. There will be no escape for Zero or her conspirators this time…"

* * *

><p>Teresa and Irene both woke to find Adri dozing next to the fire, leaning against her large claymore as many of the warriors fell into the habit of doing. Both Leoni and Galena were nowhere in sight, the only sign the two had even been in camp being the two holes where their blades had been inserted into the earth.<p>

Irene suddenly rose with her longsword in hand and strode boldly over to Adri. Before Teresa could object, Irene held her blade's tip at Adri nose. One black eye revealed itself from behind its veil of skin and eyelashes. "You're definitely Galena's trainee. I've lost track of how many times she's challenged me and lost. But would you mind waiting for your drubbing? I'd like to catch up on a bit more sleep before we begin to travel today."

Irene's face twitched furiously as the girl struggled to maintain a calm, indifferent composure. Without a word, Irene did an about-face, sat down next to Teresa, and began to polish her sword. Teresa just sighed then chuckled lightly, earning her a stern glare from Irene.

The aquiline features of Galena's student grew sharper as she asked Teresa, flatly, "Did I do something that amused you? If so, please remain silent in the future. Making merry only distracts us from our enemies and mission. "

Teresa rolled her eyes. "And being so uptight will only get you a massive headache, no friends, and more enemies than you can wish for."

Irene pursed her lips and glared sidelong at Teresa, who just smiled and ignored Irene. Adri sighed and rose. "Seems that I won't be able to get any rest with you two constantly bickering. Come on, trainees, Leoni and Galena are probably waiting for us at our base of operations for this mission."

"Base of operations?"

"You'll see, Teresa. Oh, and I haven't forgotten about our deal. I'll tell you all you wish to know and more later today."

Teresa grinned from ear to ear for only a second. Adri was going to give her the trust she had been striving for and the explanation she'd been begging to hear! However…

She gulped as she remembered what she'd told Orsay. Would she be able to kill Adri now that the warrior was just starting to trust her? Or would the shear pain of regret and guilt overwhelm her before she could even raise her blade?

Guilt and fear flooded through her but she decided to keep it hidden from everyone, especially the over-critical Irene. Something about the other trainee just struck Teresa the wrong way. It was almost like the girl had to prove she was above everyone and everything. While Teresa was fairly cocky herself she didn't hold herself over anyone. She knew she hadn't gotten to that level of expertise in the warrior's craft, yet.

Travelling through the canyon was akin to travelling through a high-roofed tunnel without the roof. There was enough light to see by, but it was still cold and slow going in the crisp morning air. There were so many twists, turns, and cutoffs that Teresa was glad Adri was leading and knew the terrain since the girl became lost after about three intersections in the canyon.

When the three finally reached the end of the canyon, a wide barren valley filled with gently inclined hills spread out before them. At the very top part of the highest hill were more rock formations, the beginning of a new labyrinth within the canyon. Adri took a deep breath and stretched in the warmth of the noon sun. "Almost there. Just have to go through the ruins of the town before we reach our destination."

Teresa looked quizzically at Adri. "'Ruins' of a 'town'?"

Adri sighed and turned to face Teresa for the first time that day. The black eyes, that had always looked so carefree before, held sadness instead. "My old home or what's left of it after what the Organization did."

Teresa's eyes widened. Of course! The Gale Clan's hometown! Now the puzzle was starting to fit together. Adri knew the terrain and areas where quicksand frequented because she'd lived here before! It was her homeland.

That also explained why Adri looked so sad. Her family and clan had been mercilessly slaughter by the Organization in probably this very valley. She was about to ask more questions when she saw Adri's eyes narrow but the warrior shook her head. "Come on, you two. Galena and Leoni are just up ahead."

As the three reached the summit of one of the hills, an old burned out town greeted them. Wind, free from the restrictions of the canyon blew through the town, creating a low-pitched, eerie whistle. They walked along the only pathway through the small township before Adri stopped in front of large oak post in the middle of the road. There, carved into the heavy wood, was the very symbol Teresa had on her sword and had seen in the report on the Gale Clan.

A circle with four lines, depicted as a whirlwind.

"It is the symbol of the Gale Clan," Adri stated in answer to the trainees' silent question. "Long ago, when Yoma saw this symbol they would run the other way in fear for their lives. Proud was the Gale Clan of their legendary skills in hunting and killing Yoma. But because the Organization saw my village and fellow clansmen as a threat to their schemes, my clan was put to the sword."

There was a respective moment of silence before Adri traced the symbol with her finger and strode briskly up the valley towards the rocky outcropping. Teresa and Irene had to nearly run to keep up but they joined Adri just as the warrior seemed to be walking straight into a boulder.

At the last second, Adri turned and ducked out of sight. Irene didn't stop to stare in surprise, she went right up to where Adri had stood and soon disappeared herself. Teresa quickly walked up to where Adri and Irene had been standing and nearly missed the small tunnel between two rock walls. Cautiously, she went through the tunnel and joined Adri and Irene, who had joined up with Leoni and Galena.

The group was waiting at the base of yet another hill but this one was far steeper than any of the earlier ones. Teresa walked up just in time to hear Galena say, "…saw another one over in the forest part of the canyon just north of here. Looks like they've been there for just a little while but there's still too many to be mere coincidence."

"I see," Adri replied, thoughtful. "So the nesting grounds are somewhere northwest of here… That would make the best battleground to be Warrior's Summit. Alright then, excellent work Leoni, Galena. Let's head into the village and get some rest."

Teresa blinked. Village?

Galena shook her head. "We would have met you there but we can't even make it up the hill before the barrier stops us."

Adri sighed and tapped her head in annoyance. "Should have thought of that myself… Alright, I'll go first and create an opening."

Teresa looked confusingly between Adri, Leoni, and Galena. "Pardon me, but what are you all talking about? First a 'village', and now a 'barrier'?"

Adri smiled at Teresa and, much to Teresa's embarrassment, patted the girl on the head. "Patience, little one, and all will be revealed in due time."

Adri walked up the hill and stopped halfway. A subtle flash of light appeared beneath the woman's pale fingers before fading away into nothingness. With a quick flick of her hand, Adri motioned for the group to follow.

No sooner than Teresa passed through the opening of the barrier, her acute yoki senses were assaulted by a massive hostile yoki aura. Stunned, Teresa fell to her knees and began to unconsciously shake. The trainee saw Galena and Leoni stop Adri; the latter quickly walked over to the girl's side. "Teresa what's wrong?"

Her mouth and throat felt like sand but Teresa managed to ask, "Don't you feel it…? It's massive…"

Adri stared at Teresa long and hard before the warrior's eyes widened. "No… Serah, not now…"

In a flash of movement, Adri drew her sword and used a burst of yoki to crest the hill and disappear. Galena and Leoni cursed simultaneously but didn't follow Adri. Leoni glanced sidelong at Galena, asking, "Is it her?"

"Most likely. Adri hasn't been able to come back here for quite a long time, so it's amazing that she's been able to hold out this long without awakening completely. Still, once she sensed us, she must have tried to just pulse her yoki to warn away any yoma but failed to keep her berserker's power contained."

"She?" Teresa heard Irene ask, none too nicely. "Why don't you explain to us what exactly is going on here?"

Leoni and Galena exchanged long looks before Galena stated, "It's the former Number Six, Serah. She's losing the battle between her human and yoma halves. At this rate, without Adri doing something to stop her yoki flow, she'll awaken and destroy everything within a five mile radius."

"I can understand why Adri would go and stop a warrior from awakening completely in order to give them an honorable death, but why aren't you two going to go help Adri, the weakest out of all of us according to rank?"

"Because, this is a private matter between Serah and Adri."

"A private matter?"

"In terms you would understand, it's a 'black card' mission. Adri is Serah's best friend and the only other 'Claymore' warrior to hail from Adri's Clan."

Teresa's fist clenched and, gathering her strength, she rose until she was once again on her feet. Leoni watched the girl closely before stepping in front of Teresa. "Leave her be, Teresa. It'll be hard enough on Adri to fight Serah without having to protect you, as well. Even if you did beat Adri because of some fluke, Serah won't hold back at all if you attack!"

Teresa's silver eyes shone with determination and her chin echoed her stubbornness. "Even if I'm no help at all, I want Adri to know that she's not alone. Also, did you ever think that Adri herself might awaken?"

Leoni's eyes widened and she turned to Galena. The stoic warrior's face was emotionless as she shook her head. Leoni bit her lip so hard a thin trickle of blood emerged and started pacing. She was on her twelfth pass when Galena caught the warrior by the arm, stopping her. "I know she told us to stay out of matters like these, Leoni, but we need to make sure the townspeople aren't caught in the crossfire. Neither Serah nor Adri would forgive us if something happened to the remnants of the clan."

Teresa blinked and stared open mouthed at Galena. "You mean…?"

"Yeah, the Gale Clan wasn't wiped out that day the Organization attacked them. In fact, at least fifty of them survived and are living in a village just beyond this hill."

A loud boom startled the group from the stun silence that followed. Shaking her head, Leoni walked towards the hilltop. "Come on! If we don't hurry, then the Gale Clan might just become extinct!"

Three warriors disappeared from the hill leaving Teresa behind. The trainee drew her sword then began walking in the direction of the two large clashing auras. Even if her curiosity was urging her to follow Leoni and Galena, there was still a mission to complete and a head to separate from one particular warrior's shoulders…

* * *

><p><strong> What does the Organization intend to unleash on Adri this time? What is Teresa thinking? How did the Gale Clan survive the Organization's attack? Tune in next update to have more of the mystery revealed in <em>Ranking Zero<em>!**

**Until then, tell me what you think!**

**Your faithful (and devious) author,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story thus far and are looking forward to the dramatic conclusion to this little tale. My thanks to both Ann E. Casap and RoxyCatMeow for your encouraging reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – The Gale Clan<strong>

It was a clash between two indomitable warriors. Sparks flew between their blades as, again and again, steel met steel, sending a wave of sound throughout the valley as if a bell tolled. Muscles surged with inhuman power as each combatant strove with all their might to defeat the other. The ground beneath their feet groaned and quaked from the sheer magnitude of power emanating off of both immovable forces. There was a small pause as black eyes met gold, then the symphony of metal grinding against metal began anew.

Teresa stood above all this, watching Adri fight with an unknown warrior. This new warrior looked to be a standard Organization warrior, except for the clothes she wore. She was dressed in a man's jerkin and pants, both a light brown hue which seemed to blend in with the landscape. As if to further herself from the Organization even more, the new warrior, who had to be the mysterious Serah Adri mentioned, wore her white blond hair back in multiple braids with colored beads woven in.

Serah was raining heavy blows down at Adri with her claymore but Teresa's mentor was nimbly dodging to the side or parrying Serah's attacks. Serah's face was a ghoulish combination of yoma and human features as she smiled evilly, seeming to revel in the fight.

Adri unleashed a Fatal Slash that was completely stopped by one of Serah's blows, but the power expelled from the blades sent a layer of dust flying in all directions.

As the fight progressed, two things became blatantly clear to Teresa. First, there was no way that she'd be able to take out Adri while the berserk Serah was still enraged. Second, Adri's special attacks seemed to be a more stylistic form of Serah's powerhouse attacks. This, of course, could have been from the fact that they were friends but something from that theory just seemed missing.

After ten minutes of nonstop blade work, Adri and Serah separated to catch their breath. Serah seemed to be more winded than Adri but they were both breathing hard. Adri stuck her sword into the ground and leaned on it slightly while Serah's blade tip lowered until it touched the ground.

It was as if Adri was waiting for that precise moment.

The black-eyed warrior threw a dagger at Serah, who caught it in the air, before she went to one knee and slammed her hand, palm down, into the ground. Instantly, a blue circle appeared around Serah, causing her to drop Adri's dagger, and an invisible force brought her down to her hands and knees.

Adri walked slowly towards Serah, the berserk woman thrashing wildly to free herself but to no avail. Slowly, gently, Adri placed a hand on Serah's forehead and their eyes met. The whole area was so silent that Teresa could almost hear the two warriors breathing below her. Finally, Serah stopped struggling and collapsed onto the ground.

Now was Teresa's chance, while Adri was still winded from her fight. The trainee was about to draw her sword and leap down to the battlefield when three men all in brown clothing similar to Serah's suddenly appeared next to Adri. There was some sort of conversation that Teresa couldn't hear and the men picked up Serah and bore her away into some area blocked off by boulders to Teresa's right.

Teresa waited until the three men left but nearly cursed when three women, all in cloaks, suddenly appeared next to Adri as soon as the men disappeared from view and led the warrior through the entrance the men had just used. There was no opportunity for Teresa to take out Adri quietly now, so the trainee silently followed Adri's group into what appeared to be a small village.

All the buildings were made of rock, were low to the ground, and spherical in shape. The people living here must use this style of home to use the terrain to their advantage, since Teresa had mistook the houses for boulders.

One house, directly in the center of the village and the largest in comparison to all the houses, had a small banner next to the door. It was the Gale Clan symbol stitched boldly in red on the flag's black field. Adri followed the three women to this house then entered inside.

Aside from the six people Teresa had observed help Adri, there seemed to be no one on the streets in the village. Teresa was beginning to wonder if what Galena said was true, when one of Adri's guides noticed her and motioned for the girl to come forward. Sighing in frustration, Teresa complied.

The woman's face was covered by the brown cloak she wore but the tone in her voice told Teresa she wasn't one to joke with. "State your name, warrior."

Teresa nearly reeled with shock. The woman had called her 'warrior' instead of 'Claymore', which the entirety of the human population had titled the female half-breed warriors from the Organization. Forcing herself to focus, Teresa looked up at the warrior coolly and stated, "I am Teresa, trainee under Number 0, Adriana."

The women glanced at each other before motioning Teresa into the house. "Lady Adriana and her companions are waiting inside. Forgive us for our discourtesy, honorable warrior Teresa."

Teresa blinked then swiftly went into the building to escape anymore discomfort from the three strange women.

* * *

><p>She should have just stayed outside.<p>

Though Adri, Galena, Leoni, and Irene were sitting inside the main room, most of them sipping some drink from earthenware cups, there was yet another strangely garbed woman sitting before them. This one seemed to be in more formal clothing, wearing a tan tunic with long, full sleeves, an ankle length tan skirt, and a formal over-robe with unique designs – including one prominent Gale Clan symbol.

The strange woman smiled at Teresa, her fair white skin creasing around her warm blue eyes. She brushed aside a stray strand of her long brown hair then set about filling another cup with liquid refreshment for Teresa. Adri motioned for Teresa to sit then motioned to the woman serving them. "Teresa, I would like you to meet Lady Lazura, current headwoman of the Gale Clan. She has kindly offered her home and several empty houses for our use during our assignment here."

Lazura raised an eyebrow at Adri. "You were ever the formal one, Adriana. Give the poor girl a few minutes to recover before you shock her yet again with a lengthy explanation. Here, Teresa, drink this."

Lazura offered Teresa the now-filled cup. Hesitantly, Teresa took it and mumbled her thanks. Lazura turned back to Adri. "Now, sister –"

Teresa couldn't stop herself from spitting out nearly half of the water she had sipped from the cup. "Sister?"

Lazura looked between Adri and Teresa. "You haven't told her yet? Surely if you brought her here you must trust her? But you always had some sort of plan for every situation, so I'll just leave that long story to you while I go get us some food."

Lazura bowed her head then left the room, heading deeper into the house. Adri sighed then turned to Teresa. "Listen up. I'm only going to tell you this tale once, so pay attention.

"Not long after the Organization started creating female warriors as their ranked warriors in place of the former male soldiers, the Organization approached the Gale Clan with an offer. They offered us a partnership in fighting against the Yoma.

"The Gale Clan, at that time, was still recovering from a recent Yoma attack leaving their heiress, who had not yet reached the age to claim her title, and her mother to choose. The Organization approached both of us, privately, with an offer to make the heiress one of their Yoma-human hybrids to become far stronger than she already was and protect her clan. Even though the offer was tempting, Gale Clan law strictly dictates that no Gale Clan member shall join any outside clan or group without first receiving the unanimous decision from a clan council that allows it.

"She asked them to wait until after a clan council meeting but the representative stated that we would accept or decline the offer of a partnership with the Organization within the hour. Since he was being unreasonable and there would have been no time for the clan elders to assemble, she politely declined his offer. The response he gave to her has burned itself into my memory.

"He said, 'You will regret making an enemy of the Organization. Mark me, in one month from now your people will be nothing but ash in the wind.'

"One month later, to the day, the Organization sent ten female warriors to eradicate the Gale Clan if the heiress did not come with them to become a soldier for the Organization. The guardsmen of the clan stood firm and were the first to fall once the female soldiers started their bloody work.

"Within the village, the mother of the heiress had shut the girl the Organization sought in one of the homes. Once the warriors of the Organization reached halfway through the town, the heiress managed to escape confinement and witness the devastation around her. Before anyone could stop her, the heiress ran in front of one of the attacking soldiers and shouted, 'I will become a soldier for the Organization on two conditions!'

"The warrior who was about to slay the girl stayed her blade and instantly the others followed her example. Her silver eyes glowing dangerously in the moonlight the warrior stated, 'Name them.'

"'Allow me time to complete the ceremony to transfer my birthright to my sister and also promise that as long as I stay with the Organization that no further harm will never come to my clan through any means by the Organization.'

"The warrior agreed. During the transfer ceremony, the heiress' mother placed a secret seal upon the girl so that the influence of the Yoma would never completely control her without her wishing it. The former heiress and a newly orphan girl soon left the Clan and joined the Organization where they underwent the surgery and training to become soldiers. Soon after, the heiress was given the Rank of Zero, a specialty rank not normally seen as an actual rank in the Organization, and the other girl received the Rank Six position."

Teresa stared at Adri in amazement. "You were the heiress of the Gale Clan? A healer?"

"Yes, my specialty at healing was the very reason that the Organization did everything within their power to recruit me into their ranks. Now, to continue my story, it was a few years after I received my rank that the Number Six, my friend and comrade Serah, began to succumb to the influence of her Yoma half.

"She sent her black card to me but I wouldn't believe that she couldn't control her yoki but had merely given up. Instead of killing her, I absorbed her power until she had enough remaining power that could be safely controlled. Serah remained with the Organization a few months more until she deserted and returned to the newly reformed Gale Clan. For years I have been secretly coming here to help Serah control her power so that she might live a semi-normal life here in the Clan, as was her wish."

"That explains why you have equally offensive and defensive abilities! You were a defensive type but you absorbed Serah's offensive type power! But how did you absorb her power?"

"It was a rather tricky combination of Gale Clan secret arts. The 'calming state', where an enraged yoma can be quickly calmed by looking straight into their eyes and placing a hand somewhere on their body, and also a drawing and sealing off of power as the yoma's anger, and thus their yoki, decreases."

"So… Those circles on the ground you used against those two warriors, Ann and her companion…?"

"Yes, those were Gale Clan secret arts. The one you saw was the weakest and merely keeps a yoma contained in a certain area. There are other higher levels, but they aren't used as often or necessary in most cases."

"So you used a secret art while fighting two warriors, Adri?" Lazura asked as she entered the room again. "I hope you aren't getting into trouble with the Organization. The only thing holding the balance between us and the Organization is your promise and the fact that you're hiding the area with a barrier that dampens and rejects Yoma power."

Adri waved a hand dismissively, "I'm always careful, 'Zura. Anyway, after we eat we should turn in for the night, everyone. We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>After thanking Lazura for the food, Galena, Leoni, and Irene went off into a small hut close to outskirts of the small village while Adri and Teresa went to a dwelling not far from the center of the village. During the short walk, clansmen now walking through the village would stop and bow to Teresa and Adri murmuring, "Lady Adri' and 'honorable warrior' each time, except for one occurrence.<p>

One small boy, who was barely four years old, threw dirt at Teresa and stuck out his tongue when the trainee turned to look at him. In an obnoxious voice he yelled, "Your kind destroyed our home! You better leave before my dad chops you up for a Yoma's dinner!"

A nearby woman, apparently the boy's mother, quickly grabbed the boy and gave him two hard whacks on his rump. "Be quiet! It's because of Lady Adri becoming one of those warriors that we are safe. Now, be respectful to the kind warriors."

The boy stared at Adri as he rubbed his sore bottom. Bowing, he reluctantly said, "Sorry, Lady Ma'am and Miss."

Adri smiled down at the boy. "Your apology is accepted, little one. Now go on and play with your friends and make sure to take care of your words from now on."

The boy nodded vigorously and dashed off, leaving a very shell-shocked Teresa to dumbly follow Adri to their new dwelling. Things were definitely different here in the Gale Clan village.

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the night sky when Teresa woke up suddenly to hear the sound of steel whizzing through the air. Before Teresa could even bring up her sword, a claymore blade was pointed at her neck. A dark silhouetted figure loomed over the girl, stating flatly, "Listen close, there's something you must do for me…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Adri's tale has now been revealed but is she telling all of it? And what does a mysterious Claymore warrior want with Teresa?<strong>

**Tune in next time for more of the mysteries and intrigue to unfold!**

**Until then, please tell me what you think!**

**Your faithful author,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story thus far because I now present to you the first of a three-part finale for _Ranking Zero_! Yes, sad day, the story is coming to an end but I assure you I will do my best to entertain you will the few chapters I have left!**

**My thanks to RoxyCatMeow and Ann E. Casap for your reviews! You both probably didn't realize it at the time but each of you gave me ideas for this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Without further ado, Part One of the Three Part Finale! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Mobilize! Attack on the Gale Clan!<strong>

The day the floodgates of hell were thrown wide was a normal, peaceful day in the Gale Clan village. Teresa, Irene, Leoni, and Galena were all on the rocky heights that acted as the Gale Clan's ramparts, each with one Clan warrior by their side as they watched the expanse of canyons lying before them. Scouting reports made by Leoni and Galena had told Adri that their targets for this particular hunt were somewhere northwest of the Gale Clan village. So there was no surprise when Adri assigned lookout duty to Teresa on the northernmost wall of the village.

Teresa, on the other hand, initially protested the idea until Adri gave her one of her trademark glares with those stone cold black eyes. Teresa reluctantly strode off to sentry duty but not before she was able to ask Leoni what Adri would be up to.

"This is her family, Teresa," Leoni had stated, her eyes sympathetic as she turned back to watch Adri laugh and play with the children at her feet. Adri had decided to forego the traditional warrior clothing of a Claymore and instead wore black warrior garb of the Gale Clan, slightly stylized to allow her to continue to wear the neckpiece of her Organization uniform. However, her normally blank neck cloth had a red Gale Clan symbol on it now. "She hasn't been able to visit them in years. Yes, she's our leader on this assignment but I think she deserves at least one day to catch up with her family. Don't you?"

Teresa had been unable to answer. The Adri she saw tenderly playing with the children of the Gale Clan was far different from the hard yet carefree warrior of the Organization that was her mentor. Seeing her now almost caused Teresa to want to give up the secret mission assigned to her by the Organization. Almost.

She had no choice in her actions now. If she disobeyed the Organization, she would die a traitor's death. No, she wanted to choose when and where she would die, even Adri would see the reason behind that. And if the older warrior didn't, well there would be far worse ways to die than to be saved from a cruel and unusual death by a comrade's mercifully swift blade.

Teresa shoved those morbid thoughts away from her mind and focused instead on the barren hilly landscape before her. Closing her eyes to the normal sights around her, she opened her mind's eye to the flow of yoki. The area around her was void of any yoki signatures except those of her teammates and even they were muted. Past the walls of the village was a different matter.

There were a few small yoki auras in the Wandering Warrior Valley, but each of them was no greater than the power of a normal or fairly large yoma. However, far off and due north of the village were at least twenty yoki auras, each one massive in comparison to a normal Organization warrior's power.

They were Awakened Beings, and they were heading right for the Gale Clan.

* * *

><p>Adri was helping Lady Lazura in the healer's half of the main house when a small child ran in. "Lady Adri! Scout Nara has urgent news for you!"<p>

Adri nodded then followed the child out, sheathing her claymore as she exited the building. Scout Nara was a girl of no older than 16 but, according to Lazura, the girl already had begun to gain a reputation as one of the best scouts and a strong wielder of the yoma barrier secret arts. The girl bowed slightly and placed a fist on her chest as Adri approached. "Lady Adri."

Adri motioned for the girl to straighten. "What have you seen, Nara?"

"The ones you summoned are approaching through the southern pass as you instructed. They have a large group of girls with them. Shall I give the border patrol orders to attack or allow them safe passage through to the village?"

"Escort them to the village with all possible haste and please bring those in need of urgent care ahead of the main group, if it is possible to do so."

"As you command, Lady Adri." Nara raced off through the village, disappearing into the winding, twisting paths of the Wandering Warrior Valley.

Adri sighed then walked back towards the healer's ward. Once inside, she helped Lazura prepare for incoming patients and sent assistants to go gather the other healers of the clan. With everything prepared, Adri stepped outside the ward and took deep calming breaths. She couldn't afford to make a single mistake once the patients were ushered in and would need all the skill and control she possessed to help make her plan possible.

Urgent footsteps and two flashes of yoki power announced the arrival of two Claymore warriors, both wearing black cloaks and bearing two young girls on their backs, each girl sickly pale and squeezing their eyes shut in pain. Adri waved at the two warriors ushering them into the healer's ward where four healers quickly took the girls and began to tend to their wounds.

The two cloaked warriors left the healers and joined Adri outside where the black eyed warrior asked them, "Are there any more in critical condition?"

One warrior dropped the hood of the cloak and sighed in relief with the sudden change in temperature. The now revealed Number 25, Ann, smiled slightly at Adri. "Only those four were nearing the final stages. The others haven't begun the process yet or were saved before the surgery started. And just a suggestion, maybe next time you could help us herd the cats called 'trainees'!"

Adri chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry you and the others had to deal with that handful but I barely had enough energy to make it back here before some of my comrades got suspicious as to why I was gone all night."

"Go ahead and use that excuse… So have the Awakened Beings made their move yet?"

Adri raised an eyebrow and Ann just looked back. "Even I can sense that huge mass of yoki looming on the horizon. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you'll need every sword you can get. And anyway, I owe you for sparing my life, twice."

Adri nodded. "Yes, they're started to head in this direction but it will take them at least 6 hours to make it through the canyons safely before they reach this village. I suggest you rest up and recover some of your energy. I will send a messenger to get you before we leave for battle."

"Alright, Adriana. Just don't you dare forget about us or you'll have to answer to me about it!"

"I will surely keep that in mind, Ann"

Ann nodded then followed one of the waiting villagers who escorted them to a place they could rest and eat. Adri was immediately summoned back into the healer's ward by an anxious elderly woman. "We've done all we can but they're too far along for any of our skills, Lady Adri. At this rate they will change to half-human, half-yomas within the hour."

"Thank you for your work. I will tend to them. I need you and the others to remain ready for the others who should arrive shortly."

Adri knelt by the four girls, each of them shaking and gasping in pain while their breath was shallow and quick. The elderly woman was right; these four needed a seal now before they completely changed. Gathering her strength, Adri placed a hand on one girl, muttering words in a foreign tongue before moving on to the next girl. A circle with a spiral within appeared on each of the four girl's backs before melding with the four and fading away.

Their breathing soon became deep and regular as they each drifted off to sleep. Adri wanted to join them but forced herself to rise and take stock of the room. As she was administering to the four girls, the rest of the potential trainees had been ushered into the confines of the ward and were swiftly and efficiently being cared for.

Seeing nothing for her to do, Adri placed a blanket over each of the girls she had tended then left the building. After a few minutes walking through the village, Adri cut off the main road and followed a side path to a small dwelling with a Claymore stuck into the earth next to the wooden door. Knocking gently, Adri opened the door and entered the darkness of the house. "Serah? It's me, Adri."

No response came from the gloom.

"It's nearly time to start getting ready. Have you recovered enough?"

A pair of silver eyes flashed open as Serah appeared in front of Adri. A raspy voice broke the silence to respond, "I'll be well enough to fight. You have my thanks for that."

"I don't deserve it, Serah. I nearly didn't come back in time to help."

"But you came back alive, Adri. That's all that matters right now. Has your plan reached 'that' stage yet?"

"No. But at the rate events are unfolding there will soon be a need for 'that' contingency plan to be enacted."

"I hope you realize I just won't sit by while all this is happening. It's my duty as a Gale Clan warrior and your comrade to fight by your side until the very end."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Serah. But let's see to it that that 'end' won't be for quite a while. Understood?"

"As you wish, Lady Adri."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Adri called all four of her comrades back to the main house. "We'll be leaving in an hour to make for Warrior's Summit and to engage the enemy. Please make sure you've rested and prepared accordingly."<p>

Each one of them nodded accordingly and was preparing to leave when Nara, the Gale Clan scout, rushed in, a hand clamped over a bleeding shoulder. "Lady Adri! They've made it to the grasslands in the east! The enemy is here!"

* * *

><p><strong>The enemy has arrived at the Gale Clan's very doorstep! What will Adri and the other warriors do now?<strong>

**Tune in for the next update for Part 2 of the Three-Part Finale of _Ranking Zero_!**

**Until then, please tell me what you think!**

**Your faithful and devious author,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here it is, everyone! Part 2 of the 3 Part finale!**

**My thanks to Ann E. Casap and RoxyCatMeow for their dedication to reading this story then leaving an encouraging review behind for me to gratefully read. Really, you both truly make my day with your reviews!**

**As a special shout out, just as I did with Ann E., I've created a side character for RoxyCatMeow! Yes, Roxy, I loved the ideas you gave me, so I hope you enjoy what I've done with this character even though she won't appear very much.**

**Hope you all enjoy Part 2 of the finale for _Ranking Zero_!**

**(Updated on 5-8-12 - I'm a failure as an author... I forgot an entire section of this chapter! My deepest apologizes to you, my readers, and sincerest thanks to Ann E. Casap for alerting me through her review!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Charge! Rise of the Twin Titans!<strong>

Adri strode purposefully towards the east entrance to the village, besieged by leaders of various combat and defense units within the Gale Clan. As question proceeded to overlap question - until they were finally incomprehensible - Adri's eyes grew narrower and narrower. Suddenly, she stopped, causing each of the commanders to fall silent. After taking a slow, deep breath, Adri gave her orders.

"Defensive units, the majority shall maintain a guard perimeter and see to it that the civilians are protected as they gather in the shelters. Scout units, half of your forces will guide civilians to the safety of the shelters while the other half remain as lookouts on the walls. Report any enemy sightings directly to either myself or someone on assignment with me. Attack units, you are to be on standby with the remaining defensive forces. Once the first wave has been defeated, my forces will fall back and we will require you to cover our retreat. Does everyone understand their orders?"

Nods and murmured choruses of 'yes' were her reply. Adri quickly resumed her walk towards the eastern entrance. "Then carry out your orders."

After the commanders left, Adri pulsed her yoki just enough to gain all the half-yoma warriors' attention. Ann and her three companions were quick to join her, Teresa, Leoni, Galena, and Irene, each of them on high alert and waiting for Adri's orders.

Adri looked at the group before her and smiled slightly. "We don't have much time to talk so I'll make it brief. During the first wave, I only want Galena and any other offensive warrior who's extremely confident in their skills against Awakened Beings."

One of Ann's companions nodded her head, lowering her hood. "I am Number 27, Rin. I've participated in ten Awakened Being hunts."

Adri sized up the warrior then turned to Ann, expectantly. Ann nodded in affirmation. "She might not be a master with the blade but Rin can use her yoki in a way that will allow her teammates opportunities to deliver fatal blows."

Turning back to Rin, Adri asked, "How close do you have to be for your technique to work?"

Rin glanced upward for a moment before replying, "Relatively close. The farthest I've been able to reach with the technique is 20 yards but it loses accuracy and power after that."

Adri winced slightly but motioned for Rin to follow her. "It'll have to do then. The rest of you will remain outside the gate to protect the village if any Awakened Beings get through us."

Teresa couldn't take it anymore, and let all the warriors present know it. "Three of you versus twenty of them? Even with you in the battle, Adri, there's no way you'll survive!"

"Actually, there will be four in the frontal assault, trainee," a gravelly female voice stated. Everyone turned to see Serah, leather armor on over Gale Clan warrior garb similar to Adri's and her braids neatly arranged out of her face, approach the group with her Claymore resting on her padded shoulder. "Sorry I took so long, Lady Adri, but my sensing skills are not what they used to be."

"It's understandable, Serah. Alright, everyone, let's move!"

All the Organization warriors, current and former alike, charged as one out onto the grasslands just outside of the eastern walls of the Gale Clan Village. The sight that lay before them would have frozen the blood of even the most hardened warrior. Twenty huge, sickeningly monstrous Awakened Beings were all spread out throughout the grassland, some of them crushing the remnants of a Gale Clan patrol, which had unfortunately happened to be there, while others… Needless to say there was blood around many of the Awakened Being's mouths.

If the sight alone didn't send a person to their knees to relieve themselves of whatever happened to lay in their stomachs, the smell would had immediately sent any sane person racing back to whatever shelter they could find and make themselves as small as possible. Teresa would not be the first one to think that both Adri and Serah were _insane_ to face the amount of Awakened with just two supporting warriors.

Adri turned to Serah and sighed. "Guess I was too late again… But did they have to leave such a mess?"

Serah shook her head sorrowfully. "Seems we'll have to teach them some manners, my Lady."

Adri grinned. "'Infernal Wrath'?"

"Yeah, 'Infernal Wrath'."

"Stay back a good twenty to thirty yards, Galena and Rin. Serah and I will take point." Before anyone could protest, both Adri and Serah shot off like an arrow from a bow, shouting aloud their war cry.

"For the Gale Clan!"

Two Awakened beings with tentacle bodies were the first to fall to the two warrior's swift blades. Just as the monsters noticed the enemies within their ranks, three more fell, two by blades and one instantly killed by an invisible blast of yoki from Rin. Finally realizing they were being attacked, the Awakened Beings quickly surrounded and attacked Adri and Serah, but the two warriors had already shifted so they fought back to back.

Teresa watched in utter awe as Adri and Serah moved and attacked completely in tandem with other, sending monster after monster either to the ground or yelping back away from their blades. It was like watching a deadly blade dance that some of the traveling human warriors were known to perform on occasion. The accuracy of their attacks and their trust of each other seemed unbreakable.

"Whatever big finale you have planned, Adri, use it soon… They'll start to figure out your pattern in a few more passes…"

Teresa looked up to Leoni in shock. "What are you talking about? They're keeping all of those monsters at bay and have already killed 10 of the awakened beings!"

"That might be so, but the whole strategy for their Twin Titan style is to keep the enemy off balance then unleash a devastating final blow before the enemy can recover. If you watch carefully, you'll notice that many of the Awakened Beings are using mid-range to long range attacks, trying to keep their distance."

Teresa was curious about this 'Twin Titan' matter but turned her gaze back onto the battlefield and strangely grew worried. Leoni was right. The enemies had sufficiently recovered from their initial surprise and were making both Serah and Adri work hard for any of their attacks to land. Tentacles and elongated fingers filled the air around Serah and Adri, nearly creating a curtain around the two warriors with the sheer amount.

Teresa shifted to her yoki sensing and nearly fell over. At the very moment she transferred to yoki sensing, Adri unleashed a spinning perfect slash that severed most of the assaulting fingers. Once Adri landed, Serah completed the exact same attack while Adri ducked below her spinning scythe-like blade. Now relieved of a majority of their fingers and means of using mid-range to long-range attacks, the Awakened Beings were left with little choice.

A majority of the Awakened Beings were about to charge at Serah and Adri, when both warriors slammed the tips of their blades into the earth. Stunned at the strange action the monsters watched the two warriors act as one, both shouting, "Infernal Wrath!"

* * *

><p>The monsters had no chance to evade the attack. The earth cracked and rose before bursting into a massive explosion around Adri and Serah, completely engulfing every living monster within twenty to thirty yards in a torrent of fire and earth. Rin and Galena were sent flying backwards from the magnitude of the blast. When the dust cleared, ashes were all that fell to the ground around the two powerful warriors like snow.<p>

Serah was the first to rise from her crouch next to Adri but other woman didn't stir. Serah shook Adri on the shoulder but still Adri didn't move. Puzzled, Serah looked around until she looked at the entrance of the valley leading to the eastern grasslands. Ten more Awakened Beings and two score Yoma were advancing upon their position. Gale Clan fighters were already creating a wall inbetween the four warriors and the monsters, allowing the four to retreat back to the relative safety of the village wall.

Serah didn't wait for Adri to wake. She grabbed the Organization's Number Zero, throwing her over her shoulder while Galena retrieve Adri's sword, before racing back to Leoni and the rest of the Claymores. Leoni was instantly at Adri's side, when Serah laid the woman down, checking for wounds. After seeing nothing that was worse than a scratch, Leoni looked up to Teresa. "Teresa, use your yoki sensing on Adri and tell me what you see."

Teresa obliged but as soon as she opened her mind to the flow of yoki, she was puzzled. Adri's aura had diminished considerably and felt… Off-balance. Teresa reported this to Leoni, causing the older warrior to bite her lip and glance worriedly at their leader. Serah knelt next to Leoni and Teresa barely was able to make out their whispered conversation.

"Is it the seal?"

"It has to be. She must have used too much offensive power and is resting to recover more before she's able to switch over to her defensive power."

"This isn't normal though. Did she use more power than normal fairly recently?"

"Yes. She used more than she was probably used to for the 'second stage' of her plan."

"Just like Adri. Wanting to make sure the job was done completely right even if it happened to killed her."

"She said she's nearly completed the plan."

"Yes, but there's still some details to take care of. Now, let's get Adri out of the way so she can rest a bit longer."

After Serah and Leoni got Adri to lean up against one of the large rocks, which made up the Gale Clan walls, Teresa approached the white haired warrior. "Pardon me, Warrior Serah, but I was wondering if you could explain something to me."

"Fire away, young'n. And stop it with the 'Warrior' title. Just call me Serah."

"Alright, Serah. Leoni mentioned something about the 'Twin Titans' style you and Adri used. Why was it called that?"

Serah laughed and looked to the sky. "Ah, yes. The Twin Titans 'style' is actually the nickname the Organization warriors gave Lady Adri and I when I was still working for the Organization. Since our styles of fighting were so similar and we were both able to unleash massive amounts of power, we were dubbed the 'Twin Titans' - Lady Adri being the defensive titan while I was the offensive. After my Lady started helping me regulate my yoki, she was able to use offensive power just like me and thus further confirming our nickname.

"However, it was through this nickname that we both received our own personal titles. Lady Adriana, as you probably know, became known as 'Slashing Adri'."

"And, just out of curiosity, what was your nickname, Serah?"

"My nickname? Well it probably won't surprise you. My nickname was 'Savage Serah'."

Before Teresa could respond, Serah turned her gaze to the oncoming Awakened Beings and yoma, grinned evilly. "Looks like they finally cleared the valley and it's about cursed time! Kid, tell Lady Adri that she's missing the fight when she wakes up. If she's wondering where I am, just tell her to just follow the 'Path of Destruction' I leave behind."

In a small explosion of dust, Serah disappeared. Teresa just stood, dumbly looking at the place where Serah had once been standing. The trainee's yoki senses had still been active while speaking with the former Number 6. And just as Serah mentioned, it didn't surprise her that the warrior was called 'Savage' by the Organization. What surprised her more was that Adri trusted Serah and had allowed the Awakened Being to live...

* * *

><p>Death flew on the wind. The Awakened being, former Number Six, and Gale Clan warrior, Serah, was its messenger. Her braided silver hair flew behind her like they were banners caught in the breeze as Serah landed before a second group of ten Awakened beings and numerous yoma, her face in an evil yet elated grin. Razor sharp teeth bared in front of the monsters before her, Serah taunted the beasts. "You lot better put up a better fight then your previous comrades, otherwise I might get bored."<p>

She narrowed her silver eyes dangerously. "Trust me; you do NOT want to bore me. I start getting twitchy and then I get even more savage than any of you could ever dream of in a thousand years…"

The Yoma before Serah all took a step back before their Awakened brethren spurred the weak pawns onward with vicious growls. Serah's laugh echoed maniacally through the canyons as the Yoma charged at her. "Yes! Come and dance the last waltz! That dance of life and death!"

Skin and shattered remains of bones were all that was left of the Yoma once Serah had completed her fun with them. The female warrior hadn't even broken a sweat as she casually sent each and every Yoma into oblivion. No blood had even stained her slender form from either herself or her now obliterated enemies.

Yawning, Serah raised her arms over her head and stretched, complaining, "That wasn't even a decent warm-up… Can't you all do better than that?"

Nervous growls escaped the mouths of the terribly twisted forms of the ten lone Awakened Beings. Casually, Serah tossed her sword into the sky, sending it twisting in a deadly spiral pattern until it landed point first into the ground behind her. Her eyes closed, Serah lowered her hands until they were just off of her sides, palms facing the Awakened.

Power twisted Serah's form until she stood before the monsters, her features now more feral with her hands and feet bearing wicked claws and her hair flowing free (having forced itself from the restricting braids). Serah's eyes snapped open, revealing glowing golden snake-like eyes. "Now I'll show you why they called me 'Serah the Savage', you bunch of filthy wanna-bes!"

Five Awakened charged the lone former Claymore and five received their doom. One punch sealed their fate, sending all armor, muscle, and organs flying into the air and disintegrating before the remains could even reach the ground.

Half crazed with delight, Serah raised her head and roared her jubilation for the entire world to hear. Her roar slowly shifted to a slow laugh as she stared hungrily at the last remaining enemies before her. "Put up some semblance of a fight, you worthless piles of flesh! I haven't even unleashed my full power yet! What happened to all the power and mighty feats you all were capable of according to your once comrades? Did they fade along with your pathetic human existences, however short they were?

"Well let me tell you something, you mindless hags. I've been through hell and back, and not once have I given in to that parasite called Yoma! My body might be transformed and fully awake, but I will never allow my human half to be defeated!

"So which of you spineless good-for-nothings have enough backbone to fight me?"

The five remaining Awakened Beings slowly took a step back in unison. It might have truly been that they were fearful of Serah, but the more obvious reason was to make way for a lone male warrior to walk forward. His blond hair was spiked in all directions and his silver eyes held malice of a degree only described in ballads. His black clothes were ragged and torn but appeared to have perhaps been tailored to look that way to give him a more roguish appearance. Raising a thickly scarred arm, he brushed a lone strand of hair out of his face and grinned devilishly at Serah.

"So… You're the one that's been making such a racket and destroying my minions? I must say I expected someone a little more… refined."

Serah smirked. "Yeah, well sorry pal. I left all that 'lady' junk a long time ago. My Claymore is a whole lot more comforting than flimsy skirts."

"Your claymore, eh? Well that's too bad. I was hoping to have some fun with you but it appears that I'll have to destroy you instead. All you warriors of the Organization can be such annoyances if not purged immediately."

Serah flexed her knees and prepared for the man's attack, but the man merely waved his hand and a slow but frightening transformation began to unfold. His arms and legs grew thick scales of hardened organic armor. His fingers and toes transformed into long, gruesome claws. Bat-like wings exploded out of his back and extended to their full length of nearly 50 feet. His face grew more and more serpentine and hawk-like with each passing second as he grew larger and larger and horns sprouted from where his ears once were.

When the transformation finally settled, the man had fully become a creature born only out of nightmares. He was a dragon lord; half humanoid and half dragon in appearance and bearing glowing, demonic red eyes. His mouth shifted into what could only be described as a small smile as he slowly turned his ferocious gaze upon Serah. Placing a clawed hand over his chest, the dragon lord formally bowed and said, "Now, little beast, allow me to introduce myself. I am called Lord Dagen, Abyssal One of the East."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Serah is an Awakened Being! Surprised? And what about Adri's master plan? And a new Abyssal One appears? How will this all work out? <strong>

**You'll find out all that and more in the final chapter of the finale!**

**Until then, please tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Until the next update, faithful readers,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here it is everyone, the Part 3 of the finale!**

**My thanks to Ann E. Casap, RoxyCatMeow, and now to nothost for their encouraging and helpful reviews! You guys don't know just how much you've helped me out!**

**I hope you all, my faithful reviewers and readers alike, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Despair! Betrayal on the Battlefield!<strong>

Teresa hated waiting. She had never been able to be patient, but waiting for Adri to wake from her forced slumber was eating away at her very last nerve. She needed something, anything to take her mind off this ridiculous waiting.

She glanced over at Leoni and Galena, who were silently conversing with Ann and Rin. A sudden thought struck Teresa and she quickly strode over to the group. "Excuse me, but Leoni, would you mind if I ask you a few questions? I have the general idea of what's going on but there are still some details that don't quite make sense."

Ann looked up at Teresa and quickly rose, motioning for Rin to follow her. "I'll let you handle the young trainee, Leoni. She looks like she wants to interrogate someone while trading blows with blades!"

Leoni chuckled then turned to Teresa after the two lower ranked warriors had left. "So what burning questions must you ask me, Teresa?"

"Well, there are just some parts of Adri's story that don't make sense. For one, I don't understand how the Gale Clan can use all these strong abilities."

Leoni sighed and looked to the sky. "I don't know very much about Adri's or the Gale Clan's abilities myself. Hey, Galena, you have any idea? You were with Adri and Serah longer than I was."

Galena shifted her body so she could start polishing her blade, answering, "I don't know all the details but I have a general idea of how the Gale Clan received their abilities and what they do when they activate their 'secret arts'."

After gathering the necessary items to begin polishing, Galena continued. "Adri once told me that for every predator in nature there is always another predator, or something that is stronger in some fashion than that predator. So it would be obvious to think that there would have to be some natural defense against the predator called Yoma, correct?

"According to Adri, who was taught this information from ancient Gale Clan texts, those born with Gale Clan blood have a natural defense against any Yoma presence and power. Something about their body produces some sort of toxin or aura that can permanently damage anything corrupted with Yoma power. The Gale's learn at a young age how to transfer this 'natural defense' onto objects like swords, wood, and even the earth depending upon how much potency the Gale's power has. That is what we see when they use their secret arts. We see the transfer of this anti-Yoma defense onto an object, the power originating from a Gale Clan user."

Teresa slowly nodded her understanding. "But how come they haven't completely destroyed all traces of Yoma then if they bear this natural Yoma 'toxin' or whatever?"

Galena's hand jerked to a stop on her blade as she glared at Teresa. "Just like us, the pawns of the Organization, the Gale Clan's powers have a price for every time they are used. Each time a Gale Clan member uses this ability they lose part of their life force and slowly lose the ability to create their anti-Yoma powers."

"Their life force? Then you mean…?"

"Yes, every time Adri used a Gale Clan secret art, she lost a portion of her life. But, she is a special case. Since Adri is half-yoma, she gained a Yoma's longevity. We don't know exactly how long she has left, but she hasn't shown any signs of aging at all in the past twenty or so years I've known her."

Teresa paled. If the Organization knew about Adri's abilities, then why would they want to kill their greatest weapon against the Yoma? Unless… They knew just where the Gale Clan was located and could easily recruit a new warrior to take Adri's place! But then, why wait this long to kill Adri if she was such a threat?

"Galena, why does the Organization have such animosity towards the Gale Clan? Why would they go so far as to try and wipe out the Clan and then deal with Adri for so long if they were mortal enemies?"

Galena snorted with laughter. "I would have thought it was obvious, Teresa. You read the Organization's report about the Gale Clan in the library, right? The Gale Clan is comprised of natural Yoma hunters. My guess is they didn't want any competition since the Gale Clan refused to partner with them. As for why they've waited for so long, they thought that only Serah and Adri were the last survivors of the Gale Clan. Though it did take some convincing to get them to believe it… I thought Rumito was going to have an apoplexy when he heard the report back then…"

Teresa blinked. "Wait… You mean?"

Galena smiled weakly. "Yeah, I was part of the group of ten warriors who were sent to kill off a few members of the Gale Clan at a time until they gave up Adriana to the Organization. I can still remember that day. We were about to kill the clan guards at the entrance when a whole gang of Gale warriors ambushed us. According to Adri, they had sensed our presences nearly five miles before we had even reached the village and had quickly prepared for battle. Seven warriors fell to Gale Clan secret arts and blades, leaving only myself and two others to continue the battle until Adri gave herself up.

"It took some convincing to the other warriors - their blood was boiling for revenge for our fallen comrades - but we were able to leave the Gale Clan village with Adriana and Serah and our lives intact. I owed Adri for stopping us before we would have killed anymore of her people or gotten ourselves killed. I also had begun to hate the Organization for forcing us to kill the Gales. Needless to say, I helped Adri and Serah by convincing the Organization that the Gale Clan was no more, a very subtle approach to keep the promise of the Organization never attacking the Gale Clan again.

"After that, I started helping Adri with her plans against the Organization and the rest is history."

"Then I have only one question left," Teresa stated. "After all you're telling me, why would the Organization want to kill Adri if they thought she was the last Gale Clan member left?"

Galena resumed polishing her blade. "Because Adri's rebelling against the Organization. It's a rather simple situation."

"'Simple' is putting the situation far too lightly, Galena," Adri said as she pulled herself up from her position against the village's rock wall. "The barrier just detected five more groups of Yoma and a few scattered Awakened Beings coming from the West and the North. Leoni and Galena, you and a squad of Gale Clan warriors are to go and take care of the groups in the North. The rest of you are to head to the west and take care of the few groups there then help the others take care of stragglers."

"What about you and Teresa, Adri?" Leoni asked with concern evident in her voice.

"We will go and support Serah with whatever trouble she got herself into after I fell unconscious."

"But Adri-!"

"Those are my orders, Leoni. Please, carry them out. I'm entrusting the lives of my Clan to you five. I cannot hope to support you all in my current state, so please show me that I have not misplaced my trust."

Five swords were raised in a warrior's salute before the five Claymores disappeared, leaving only Adri and Teresa standing in the now deserted Eastern grasslands. Curiously, Adri raised her hands and began to unclasp the neck-cloth containing the Gale Clan symbol. Teresa watched as one by one the metal clasps holding the cloth in place were released until the cloth fell into Adri's waiting fingers. After rubbing her neck to allow circulation to resume, Adri offered the neck-cloth to Teresa.

Teresa looked at the warrior strangely. Why was Adri giving her a piece of cloth with the Gale Clan symbol?

Adri must have guessed the thoughts running through Teresa's head and stated. "In case something happens, I want you to have this to prove to the Gale Clan that you are under my protection. Show my Clan this and they are honor bound to aid or assist you."

These words only served to confuse Teresa even more. Adri sighed and extended the cloth closer to Teresa. "Listen, Teresa, just hold onto this for me. If you need to run back here to get help I need you to have this so my Clan will aid you quickly. Understood?"

Teresa shook her head to clear any other thoughts and nodded. Of course that would be the reason Adri wanted to give this neck-cloth to her. It had a Gale Clan symbol after all. What other reason would Adri have to give her such an item?

"Teresa, which way did Serah go?"

"Further into the grasslands."

"I see… depending on how far she's gotten she might be well to the north-east from here since the grasslands turn into a canyon heading in that direction… Alright, let's move, Teresa. We need to help Serah as quickly as possible. Knowing her, she's already trying to fight something she could never be able to handle alone."

* * *

><p>Serah was, in fact, fighting someone she knew she couldn't handle. Although, that wasn't going to stop her from having some fun while trying to land a hit on the ridiculously, heavily armored 'Lord' Dagen, the Abyssal One of the East. Just the title alone would have confused Serah, if she hadn't already been frustrated beyond all compare.<p>

Dagen swung a clawed hand at her causing Serah to jump behind a boulder for cover. It was those long claws on his hands that were giving her the most trouble. She couldn't risk awakening now, even though half of her mind and body urged her to do so. Awakening now, would lower her ability to dodge significantly.

Great, now she was thinking like Adri. No wonder her brain was hurting.

"Hey, Snake head! So why are you stuck doing all the Organization's dirty work? Isn't it beneath someone of your 'great' power to take orders from some old frail guys?"

Dagen's eyes flashed a deep red as he glared at Serah. "I do not take orders from those weaklings! We have an agreement. They leave us alone while we dispose of the trash they send to us. The humans living here were just an extra bonus the Organization forgot to mention. Many of my warriors have enjoyed the 'free meat'."

Serah couldn't contain her fury as she growled and unleashed her full yoma powers. Her limbs grew thick with muscle. Her hair grew longer and twisted together until they were ten tentacle-like blades controlled by her every thought. The claws on her hands and feet grew longer and thicker. Finally, her face fully transformed into that of a great cat.

Serah stood before Dagen her claws outstretched and ready to tear into his flesh. "You beast… You will die by my claws for the blood you've shed in the Gale Clan and also for stooping so low as to obey the Organization! I, Serah Leonis, Warrior of the Lion, swear it!"

Power filled the air as Serah charged into battle once again, her fury unleashed. Somewhere in the back of her crazed mind, Serah knew she probably wouldn't survive her battle but that wouldn't stop her from wounding 'Lord' Dagen bad enough that Adri would have a chance to beat this monster. Even if it meant Awakening, Serah was going to defend the Gale Clan to her last breath, just as she'd sworn to Adri when she'd gained the title of Gale warrior so many years ago.

Twin roars resounded through the canyon, both filled with pain but only one voice would never be raised again.

* * *

><p>Adri sprinted up the northeastern canyons, following the trail of yoma skins and shattered bones left by Serah. Teresa was hard put to keep up with the older warrior but stubbornly kept Adri within sight for the entire journey. They were just about to emerge from a bend in the canyon when Adri froze. Teresa slowed down and looked up at the warrior quizzically. "Adri?"<p>

Adri blinked then gulped. "Whatever you do, Teresa, do not engage with the enemy up ahead. Even if I'm about to die on the spot, promise me you will not engage the enemy."

"Adri, I don't under-"

"Just promise me, Teresa!" Adri snapped, tears starting to emerge from her black eyes. "Please. I can't lose another close friend and comrade to this beast. Please, Teresa, for my sake, promise me you will stay out of this battle, even if I die."

Thoroughly confused but honored that Adri had called her a 'close friend', Teresa locked eyes with the older warrior and stated, "I promise I won't engage with the enemy ahead, Adri."

"Thank you, Teresa."

Adri smiled even as tears began to force their way out of her eyes. Wiping the moisture from her eyes deftly with the back of one hand, Adri walked forward and into the line of sight of a pure, evil incarnate beast. The dragon lord was standing over the still form of Serah, her human body battered and bleeding heavily from numerous wounds. The Abyssal One didn't even notice Adri until the warrior had already grabbed Serah and was speeding back down the canyon to a waiting Teresa.

He roared with fury and commanded the five Awakened Beings standing as his rear-guard to advance on the two warriors. Adri passed Serah's limp body to Teresa then pivoted with one foot to race back towards the charging Awakened Beings. Teresa didn't watch Adri as she gently lowered Serah until the wounded warrior was sitting on the ground and was leaning against the canyon wall. Slowly, Teresa took stock of the warrior's numerous injuries and knew immediately that even if Adriana had time to heal Serah it would be in vain. Adri's friend had lost too much blood and her skin was already turning a sickly white.

With a shudder, Serah opened one silver eye, the other one having been gashed out, and gave Teresa a small smile. "Hey, kid… What are you doing in this hellhole?"

"I followed Lady Adri here. She wants me to hang back so I can summon help if need be. At least, that's what she told me."

"Typical Adri… Wanting to protect everyone except herself… Listen, kid, do me a favor…"

"What is it?"

"My sword… It's sticking up in the ground close by… Bring it to me, will ya?"

Teresa glanced around until she spotted the half-buried blade. With a quick burst of yoma power, Teresa raced over to the sword, pulled it out, and brought it back to Serah. Slowly and undoubtedly painfully, Serah brought up her right hand and weakly gripped the handle. "A warrior isn't a warrior unless they die with a blade in their hands…"

Her hand fell limply to the side, the blade still in her grasp, as Serah leaned back against the canyon wall. "Kid, I've got a piece of advice for ya… Don't give into the yoma within you. It'll poison you until you don't know who or what you are anymore… If you could learn anything from my past mistakes, it's that… the yoma within… isn't your ally."

Blood trickled out of the corner of Serah's mouth as the warrior struggled to maintain consciousness. "I have only one regret in this life… That I wasn't able to kill that gutless chump, Dagen, along with me… That would have been a cool title to hold… Serah the Savage, Abyssal Slayer…"

With one final gasping chuckle, Serah closed her good eye and left the world of the living, her claymore held firmly within her grasp. Teresa watched the limp body for a short time then turned back towards Adri, who was finishing off the last Awakened Being with a Fatal Slash. The black-eyed Claymore must have already felt Serah slipping away before she even entered the canyon, the cause of her tears from before. Adri had given up the chance to be with her friend during her last moments to fight the enemy who had struck Serah down in order to protect Teresa, her comrades, and the Gale Clan.

Teresa almost began to cry herself, emotion building up where only a slowly drying husk had been before. But the young trainee hardened her heart and forced herself to swallow back any tears. She was not going to lose face to Adri. She was going to prove to Adri that she was a warrior, worthy of the name and training given to her.

Adri had just pushed herself up from her last attack when the dragon lord, Dagen's, powerful and deep voice greeted her. "Skillfully done, beautiful warrior. Your attacks were so pristine and precise, that I would have jumped for joy at finally finding a woman to my liking. If not for the blade you wield, I would have mistaken you for a human and asked you to become mine forever. Alas, since you have tainted yourself by becoming only half yoma, I must regretfully end your existence."

Adri glared at the Abyssal One. "You may dare to try, traitor to your own breed. I will not allow you to advance further or take any more lives this day!"

Dagen blinked and raised himself to his full height. "Name yourself then, warrior."

"I am Adriana Gale, Gale Clan Warrior and former Number Zero of the Organization. To protect my clan, I challenge you to a duel to the death!"

"I, Dagen, Abyssal One of the East, accept your foolish challenge. Prepare yourself for your eminent demise!"

* * *

><p>In the face of her enemy, Adri closed her eyes, savoring the peace emanating from her surroundings before her body would begin the tiring task of battle once again. Her mind and soul were at peace, for she knew this was her final moment as a Claymore and as a warrior. The plan had already been set into motion the day she'd met Teresa and now the endgame had finally begun. After years of planning and preparation, finally it all came down to just her and the Abyssal One before her.<p>

She could feel the familiar fire and power of her yoma half, buried under countless layers of protection she'd created through her Gale Clan abilities and years of mental discipline. That forbidden flame of power called out to her, saying it would the power she required to defeat the Abyssal One if she only let the yoma within her to rage, free from its bonds.

Adri inwardly grinned. She consoled the yoma by telling it to wait just a bit longer before it could be free from the majority of its bonds. She would, of course, take precautions to make sure her human half remained human while the monstrous power filled her body.

All of this took only seconds as she opened her eyes and raised her sword in preparation. Dagen charged, claws outstretched and roaring aloud his battle cry. Adri waited until he was at a point in his stride where he could not effectively dodge and threw her dagger at one of his glowing red eyes. The dragon lord ducked but lost all his momentum from the action, allowing Adri a chance to strike, but she never moved.

Dagen returned to his feet and roared with laughter. "Perhaps I misjudged your skill, Adriana Gale. Your first attack was truly pathetic. Had you seized the opportunity to strike me, I would not be so scornful of your tactics."

"That was not my first strike, Dagen. In fact, you've fallen for the most basic of traps. Though, I must admit, I wasn't sure if you would fall for it."

"What are you babbling about? What possible trap could you have-?"

Adri knelt down and placed a hand on the ground, her eyes still watching Dagen. A black circle, starting from the canyon wall behind Dagen and at the place where Adri's hand met earth, sprang into existence and began to shrink around Dagen.

Adri smiled. "You should read your history, Dagen. I am a Gale Clan warrior, mortal enemy of all yoma and yoma hybrids! Yoma Prison: Level One! Judgment!"

The circle stopped and began to glow red while tendrils of a black script-like power spread inside the circle and onto Dagen's body. The dragon lord tried to brush off the black writing swiftly covering his body but to no avail. With a flash of power from the circle, Dagen's body burst into flames.

Adri jumped back from her crouch and into a defensive stance. Soon after, the flames began to die down, but they had done their work. Dagen's armor was weakened if not totally gone on his whole body. With a roar of pain, a stream of white-hot flames burst out of Dagen's maw and were sent sailing into the sky.

Adri grimaced, hoping that he was only able to unless that attack only once or twice. Her task with her Gale Clan abilities complete, Adri let loose the full potential of her power. Dagen was too infuriated to notice the change in her eyes but it soon proved to be inconsequential.

Adri attacked with stroke after stroke from her blade but the scales on Dagen's body proved too hard for her sword to penetrate. Dagen grinned with amusement and pressed on the offensive. Adri was force to dodge backward and to the side or be pierced by his gruesome claws. Adri swung her sword to parry yet another attack from Dagen but held her sword at the wrong angel and it spun out of her hands and buried itself deep into the cliff face.

Weaponless and with her yoki flowing through her uncontrolled, Adri stood before Dagen, breathing hard from her exertions. Pain flooded through her strained mind from both opposing forces within her, struggling for domination. Her Gale Clan traits were struggling to nullify the wild power of the yoma she'd just unleashed and her body was paining the price for it.

A sharp throb of pain in her chest felt like a spear had pierced her heart. If this pain continued to intensify, she wouldn't have to worry about Dagen killing her.

Forcing her body into motion, Adri jumped backwards and shouted, "Teresa! Your blade!"

Teresa must have figured out her implied order for she felt the blade nearly pass her on her right side before she caught it deftly and slid to a stop. The familiar grip of the leather pulled at Adri's memories of her father giving her the blade while he lay dying from a mortal wound caused by a yoma, but she forced them away. Now was not the time to think of the past, nor did she wish to relive those sorrowful days, she needed to focus on Dagen's next attack before-

Throb.

Adri's body instinctively stiffened. She had only minutes before she'd most likely kill herself at the rate the pain increased. Time enough for one hard encounter and an ending blow if she was careful, but there was still the fact of Dagen's armor. Even if she could still fight, the armor was a severe setback to any course of action, unless…

Adri grimaced but forced her features to remain calm. Raising herself, she positioned herself back into a ready stance, waiting for Dagen to make the first move. She had one chance to win. One huge gamble with high stakes for both predictable results. But it would be worth it, especially if it worked.

Dagen strode confidently forward, smiling as he sensed the stench of fear and desperation Adri allowed to escape from her calm expression. The Abyssal One was like a predator sensing the prey was backed into a corner, desperate to evade capture and death. He, the predator, was elated that the battle was nearing its bloody end. Raising his claws, Dagen attacked.

Adri jumped above the strike, causing the claws to sink deep into the earth, and raced up Dagen's arms towards the Abyssal One's head, keen on separating it from its body. Dagen jerked his arms free, suddenly causing her to lose her balance and begin her descent to the unforgiving ground. Dagen's right hand shot forward like a snake and would have split Adri in half had she not been able to twist away. Nevertheless, crimson blood spilled into the air and the life-giving liquid began to coat the front of Adri's shirt and armor.

Adri landed with a sickening thud, her head snapping back with the impact. She lay limp on the ground with Dagen roaring his victory before he scooped her up with his left hand. In all the revere of his victory over Adri, Dagen had forgotten one fact. The human warrior had not let go of her blade.

As Dagen pulled Adri closer to his face to begin his gloating, the Organization's former Number Zero slashed Dagen's left arm clean from his shoulder. Then pushing off the now falling arm, Adri swung the longsword once again and landed on the Abyssal One's shoulder. Dagen turned to stare at Adri before his head plummeted to the ground to land next to his severed left arm, spraying purple blood throughout the canyon the entire way down.

Lord Dagen, Abyssal One of the East and 'dragon lord', was defeated.

Adri jumped down and approached Dagen's head, staring at his sightless eyes. "The ones you killed have now been avenged and I have fulfilled my task."

Sighing contentedly, Adri began to slowly close off her yoki while shutting her eyes. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, now golden in color. A wave of now unbearable pain caused her to convulse and she fell to her knees on the ground, clutching her chest wound. She'd have to heal it quickly or risk death by infection.

She was about to stagger to her feet when she was frozen in place, though not of her own free will. What blocked her from rising was a Claymore blade, without a symbol, emerging through her upper body and held in place by a faintly smiling Teresa.

* * *

><p>Teresa dropped Adri's claymore as tears streamed down her eyes. Why? Why had Adri, her mysterious visitor in the dead of night, made her promise to kill the older warrior if Adri's yoki started spiraling out of control? Did she want to die here in this dismal and forgotten place? Or was it truly that Adri had at last reached the limits of her seal as Teresa had heard Leoni state not a few hours before?<p>

No matter the reason, the deed was done now. There was no hope left with even Adri's enormous power to recover from two, fatally deep, wounds. Lunging forward, Teresa caught Adri before she fell to the ground, careful to grip the woman's body in areas on her back which were not wounded or bleeding.

Adri was ghostly pale but she still had her eyes open, just barely. As her black eyes slowly focused, Adri smiled softly and turned her head to face Teresa. Ever so softly, Adri began to speak. "Well done, Teresa. I didn't even sense or see the blow coming. You'll be a fine warrior, perhaps even better than the current Number One."

Teresa shook her head. "No, don't speak Adri. Just focus on healing. I…"

Adri placed her right index finger over Teresa's mouth, forcing the girl to stop. "You know as well as I there's no recovery from this. You're ready to go out on your own now, Teresa. Now, for the final task I must complete as your mentor…"

Adri placed her right hand on Teresa's chest, directly on the place where the girl's stigma lay. "Do you, Teresa, accept all the triumphs and hardships, pain and strife, joy and suffering that will ever befall you as you continue your life's journey and pursue your goals?"

Teresa blinked away tears and had to clear her throat, but managed to reply, "I do."

"Then I, Adriana Gale, Warrior of the Gale Clan and formerly of the Organization, your Instructor of the Warrior's Way, grant you the title of 'warrior'. From this day onward, you shall be known as 'Teresa of the Faint Smile'. Bear the title well, young one..."

Power surged into Teresa through Adri's hand. It felt like all the yoki the dying warrior held was converted and transferred directly into her body. It was almost too much power for her to handle all at once. She would have completely lost control had not Adri given her something else.

A blue spiraling symbol glowed on Teresa's chest for a brief moment before fading away. Instantly, Teresa's yoki was under control.

Confused and filled with wonder, Teresa looked to Adri, about to ask the warrior what she'd done. Adri's eyes were closed, her face held a peaceful smile, and Adri's hand fell limply to the ground.

Adriana Gale had passed on, leaving the new warrior, 'Teresa of the Faint Smile', alone. The Organization had gotten its wish in the end, Adri was dead.

Teresa bit her lip and forced back another wave of tears. She was not going to cry now. She was a warrior and it was time to start acting like one. Numbly, Teresa pulled out the sword still embedded in Adri's chest before laying the still form of her mentor onto the ground.

She ripped a piece of fabric from the leg of her Organization issued uniform and carefully wiped the claymore clean of blood. After tucking the cloth in a safe place on her belt, Teresa sheathed Adri's claymore into the holster on her back.

She was about to leave when something Serah had said before she died stopped Teresa in her tracks. Walking back to the battleground of Adri's last fight, Teresa found what she was looking for and returned to Adri. Gently, as if Adri were merely sleeping, Teresa placed the longsword, with the Gale Clan symbol engraved near the hilt, into Adri's still warm hand. "A warrior isn't a warrior unless they die with a blade in their hands'. Right, Adri?"

Teresa received no reply. Sighing, she pulled herself upright and began the long walk back to the Gale Clan to inform them of Adri's passing.

* * *

><p>Only a few days after Adri's final battle, Teresa stood before the Organization's elders alongside Galena and delivered her report. "Number Zero, 'Slashing Adri', is dead."<p>

"Are you sure of this, Trainee?"

"Yes, I killed her myself."

"If this is true, where is Number Zero's head?"

Galena stepped forward. "Honored Elders, I was watching the end of the battle. After Trainee Teresa killed Number Zero, a group of Awakened Beings and yoma assaulted us. Normally we would have driven the beasts off, but we had already engaged with numerous groups of such beasts throughout the day and reluctantly had to leave Number Zero's body in order to be able to return here safely. We would have retrieved the body after the creature's passed us but the body was already gone by the time we returned. By now, Zero's body is most likely a pile of bones strewn about the Wandering Warrior canyons."

"Hmm… Then it was an unavoidable loss of a body. Trainee Teresa, as a reward for your bravery and dedication to the Organization, you shall join the ranks of our warriors as our new Number Eight. You shall tell none of the other warriors the details of this mission, other than the fact that Number Zero is dead. Understood, Number Eight?"

Teresa saluted, her silver eyes gazing at the elders like they'd stated the most obvious fact in the entire world. "Yes, sir."

"Very good. You're dismissed. Number Eight, your instatement ceremony will be held this evening. Number Four, why is Number Twelve not with you?"

"She died in battle with the Awakened and the Yoma, sir. We buried her where she lay."

"Truly it is a sad day for the Organization. Not only have we lost the famed Number Zero but also our Number Twelve…"

Teresa almost wanted to punch the elder for his completely fake and utter lack of remorse, but she stayed her hand. This was not the time and place to let loose her wrath. Especially if she didn't want the Elders to know Adri had given Teresa a substantial amount of power. Her yoki levels could easily surpass even the Number One if she dropped all of her now iron-like control.

Galena and Teresa both saluted again before departing from the elder's presence. They both walked in silence, neither of them speaking to the other until they had reached the old cemetery, where Adri had met with Galena and Leoni so long ago. Galena sighed and leaned against a boulder. "I wasn't sure they were going to buy the excuse masking Leoni's desertion but I'm sure glad they did. Now all we have to do is survive long enough for you to get to your instatement, 'Teresa of the Faint Smile'."

Teresa nodded as she looked around the somber expanse of a land dedicated to the fallen warriors of the Organization. "Will you be joining Leoni someday, Galena?"

"Perhaps. I've always hated this place but I'll stick around until you're all settled in before I scurry away. Why do you ask? Did you want to come too?"

"No," Teresa stated without hesitation. "Leoni's with the Gale Clan now. I made a promise to myself to never return to the Wandering Warrior valley, to protect the one thing Adri held dear, even to the end.

"One of these days, I'll be the new Number One and everyone's eyes will be watching me. I don't want to put the Gale Clan through any more needless suffering since they're already in pain just over Adri's death. Perhaps this way they can live without fear of the Organization finding them and I can atone for my sins."

Galena nodded. "You've definitely thought things through, Teresa. Adri would be proud."

Teresa nodded sadly then motioned for Galena to accompany her out of the cemetery. "So how is Irene's training coming along? I saw a bit of her fighting style during the mission but I'm curious to find out her true talent."

"Well, there's still a long way to go, but she'll turn out just fine. Perhaps you could test her skill in a practice match before you leave for your territory?"

"Sound's like a wonderful plan, Galena," Teresa said, a faint smile brushing her lips. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>But wait! There's more! Click 'Next' to read the conclusion to <em>Ranking Zero<em>!**


	20. Epilogue

**It has been fun writing this story and thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers, you all gave me the inspiration to keep going with this story! **

**Hope you enjoy the final chapter of _Ranking Zero_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Clare walked upon land she had not trod on since her transformation and brutal training to become one of the Organization's warriors. Newly promoted to the Rank of 47, she was one day out on journey away from Staff to her patrol region. A small bit of joy escaped Clare's extremely defensive heart but she allowed the emotion to remain in her thoughts for a brief moment.

"Finally I'm away from all those nutcases…" she muttered as she reached into her belt pouch and brought out an old worn-out neck cloth. It was similar to the cloth she wore, except for the symbol, and it was the only physical object she still owned from her time with Teresa.

The warrior had given her the memento one night without warning. When asked whose it once was, since the symbol was different from Teresa's, Teresa responded, "It belonged to my mentor in the warrior arts who was also my only friend for the time she was alive…"

After that, Teresa told young Clare the story of the warrior known as 'Slashing Adri' and how she died protecting Teresa from a pack of Voracious Eaters. Before the warrior went into battle, she gave Teresa the neck cloth and told her to 'keep it close'. Also, whenever she saw a place with that symbol on the cloth, she would always find a place of 'rest and safety'.

Teresa insisted that Clare keep the memento and if she was ever alone to look for a place with that symbol and show, whoever was there, the cloth. She would be safe with them and the people there would provide any help they could to aid her.

Clare had thought it was silly thing to keep since Teresa would always be there, but she held onto it for Teresa's peace of mind. Now Teresa was gone, the only part of her remaining was the blood now flowing through Clare's veins and body.

Clare had forgotten about the cloth and Teresa's instructions until she was led to the Organization to undergo the surgery. Somehow she was able to hide it from the doctors and her ever watchful trainers. During the long nights, she would dream of using the cloth and gain a place of safety from the pain of her Yoma transformation and the scrutiny of her peers among the other trainees.

As she traced the symbol now, she still felt the comfort it provided, even if it was small. Nevertheless, she couldn't rely on such a childish memento for safety. The new Claymore on her back would become her constant comfort and companion now.

She held up the cloth in her hand, preparing to let it go with the wind, when she noticed a metallic object at the summit of a nearby hill. Once she was able to distinguish the object, Clare unconsciously gripped the cloth tighter, no longer willing to let it go.

On the hill, was an old longsword stuck point first into the ground. It was the gravestone of an old forgotten warrior but that wasn't what made Clare grip the cloth tighter. Engraved in red near the hilt of the sword was the same symbol on Teresa's cloth. That symbol was a circle with four tangential lines making it seem like a whirlwind.

Clare approached the hill until she was at its base, gazing at the sword. It must have been Teresa's mentor's sword when she was still alive but it shone as if it had been in use only the day before. The only fact that hinted to the sword's age was the cracked leather wrapped around the hilt.

Before Clare noticed, two figures crested the hill and gazed down at the young Claymore questioningly. Both women had pale blond hair pulled back into braids and they each wore modest styles of tribal dress. The only difference between the two women was their eyes.

One held the gray pallor of a Claymore in her eyes, while the other had eyes as black as a volcanic stone.

Clare didn't know what compelled her to raise her hand and show them the cloth Teresa had given her. Perhaps, she wanted some sort of confirmation that Teresa's tale was not just a yarn to give a bit of security to a small child. Whatever the reason, Clare showed the symbol to the two women.

The silver-eyed woman turned to the black-eyed one then disappeared from the top of the hill. Gracefully, the remaining woman descended until she stood before Clare. Now that they were face to face, Clare could see that the newcomer was at least a head taller than her.

Something tingled in the back of Clare's head as the stranger bowed courteously and held out a hand. Clare placed a hand on her head. She must have been imagining the faint yoki aura nearby to be a yoma wandering the hills. It certainly couldn't be the woman before her; she looked to be completely human, especially with her onyx black eyes.

Clare handed the woman the cloth and the stranger examined it. A brief flash of recognition went through the woman's eyes before she turned to Clare. "May I ask how you came by this cloth, young warrior?"

Clare blinked, slightly confused. She had expected to be called 'Claymore', which the main populace used to reference the Organization's nameless group of half-yoma warriors. Wary now, Clare responded. "It was given to me by my closest friend before she died to protect me."

"I am sorry for your loss. I hope you do not think me to be prying but, would you mind telling me the name of your friend?"

Clare looked straight into the woman's reassuring black eyes, her silver eyes filled with memories of those brighter days. "Teresa. She was called 'Teresa of the Faint Smile', ranked Number One in the Organization, and she was the only person I could call family in the entire world."

The woman's black eyes softened. "I see… So she did live on to become a great warrior…"

"You knew her?"

"I saw the girl when she came with another warrior to fight off a dangerous pack of monsters. I believe the term used to describe the beasts was 'Voracious Eaters'. That older warrior originated from the tribe I hail from. She told us that whoever came to us with a neck cloth bearing our clan symbol, we were to protect and aid with our very lives. Do you come seeking refuge from the Organization?"

"No. I'm heading to my assigned area and I noticed the sword on the hill."

"Yes. That was the older warrior's blade. We placed it here, in a place of honor, so that perhaps her spirit would continue to protect our tribe from the Organization's gaze."

"You're at odds with the Organization?" Clare's hand tensed and she prepared herself to draw her sword if need be.

The woman shook her head. "We're not 'at odds' with the Organization. Let us just say that we do not wish to have our daily lives interfered with by the Organizations schemes and devices."

"Then I guess you don't want any of my kind to come to your village."

"Your 'kind' is welcome here, young warrior, as long as they stay civil and give us no reason to force us to defend ourselves."

Clare was silent for a time, absorbing the information. She shook her head after twisting over too many plans and questions. She needed to leave here before Rubel got suspicious and reported her to the Organization. "Well you won't have to worry about me, I'm leaving."

"Wait. Please, keep this."

A hand gently grabbed Clare's arm in an iron grip, forcing Clare to halt or fall off-balanced. Clare's right hand drifted to her sword, but the stranger released her arm before Clare's hand rose halfway. Clare felt something soft in her palm and opened her clenched left hand.

Teresa's cloth lay in her palm, returned to her by the strange woman. Clare turned back to address the woman but she was no longer there. She had disappeared into thin air.

Clare looked around and watched for some time before she shook her head and replaced the memento back into her belt pouch. She must have just been imagining the whole conversation with the black-eyed woman. Perhaps she was still tired from the final test to become a Claymore. It had been a stressful couple of days…

Yes, that explained it. She hadn't met the strange woman. She'd merely been imagining the meeting because her mind was still recovering from the tests. That would also explain why she thought she sensed another yoki aura nearby.

Yes, it had all been a wonderfully, strange daydream…

* * *

><p>The woman watched as the young warrior continued her journey to her assigned region. The other woman, who had been with her before her meeting with the warrior, reappeared next to her side, having completed her given task.<p>

Silver eyes met black eyes as the recent arrival asked, "Was it her?"

"No, but it was a person who knew her before she died protecting them. However, she did have an aura similar to Teresa's."

"You would know better than I. I could never sense yoki auras all that well. Even with the Gale Clan teachings, I still can only barely sense it."

"Well, Leoni, you still have plenty of time to learn. We should head on back to the village. You know how the village guard gets when we're out for more than a few hours."

"Yeah… Do you think that warrior will ever return?"

"Only time will tell… but I plan to make sure that we will still be here no matter what the Organization tries to throw at us."

"IF the Organization tries to throw something at us, you mean! Everything was planned out too well for those dozy old fogies to even second guess what happened all those years ago. Now hurry it up, 'Lady' Adri! You've got two kids waiting for you at home and they'll probably be itching for their sword lessons, again."

Adri smiled at her friend as she walked back to the Gale Clan village. Finally, after many years of painstaking planning, her clan was safe and she was, at last, home.

* * *

><p>Children's cheers echoed through the small dwelling as the ending to the story arrived. The younger children started bouncing up and down, playing out imaginary fights between 'Lady Adri' and 'Lord Dagen'. Only three people didn't rise at the end of the story, one of them the storyteller, herself. After allowing the children their fun for a few minutes, one of the storyteller's companions ushered the children out of the house to return to their own dwellings in time for dinner. With a sigh each of the three remaining occupants turned and started conversing with the storyteller.<p>

"As many times as I've heard that story, I still have a hard time believing that you survived two fatal wounds, Adri."

"I took a yoki suppressant and didn't give Teresa all my yoki, Galena. Also, Serah gave me the last of her yoki before she died allowing me to conserve my yoki while fighting Dagen."

"Still, it's amazing you survived. Dagen was an Abyssal One and you were able to defeat him easily."

"Not exactly. According to your research while you were still with the Organization, Galena, Dagen wasn't formally recognized as an Abyssal One. As far as we know, he was a normal Awakened Being that took on the title of 'Abyssal One' to intimidate his enemies."

"Yes, but as you said 'as far as we know'. I'm trying to pay you a compliment, Adri."

"I understand that, Galena, and I thank you, but I don't deserve it. I was incredibly lucky to have survived that day."

The room was silent until their third companion, Leoni, asked, "Any word from that warrior who visited you? You know, the one who Teresa protected?"

"I have not recieved any messages from her personally, but I have been keeping tabs on her through my remaining sources in the Organization. Apparently, she's turned into a troublemaker for the Organization and the last assignment I heard she had was to go to the town of Pieta along with 23 other warriors. Isley of the North is building his forces for an attack up there."

"Pieta... That's a good one or two days east of here."

"I've already informed the guard to be on the lookout for warriors and Awakened Beings. I also strengthened the barrier-"

Adri stopped, her eyes staring off in the distance. It wasn't until Leoni shook her that the former Number Zero returned to normal. "What is it, Adri? What happened?"

"It was the barrier. Six, no seven, warriors just passed through it from the northeast."

"Should we send Gale warriors out to intercept them?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. Scoutmaster Nara went out to the northeastern sector this morning. She'll report if anything unusual occurs."

As if saying her name summoned her, Nara, now a fully grown woman and master of the barrier arts, strode into the house. "Forgive my intrusion, Lady Adri, but a situation requires your attention."

"The seven warriors who just passed through the barrier, yes?"

Nara nodded then pulled out a worn, black piece of cloth. "One of the warriors gave me this. She said to tell you that she requires the aid and protection of the Gale Clan for a short period of time."

Adri took the piece of cloth and spread it out on her lap. It was the same neckcloth that Adri had given Teresa and then Teresa had given to the current Number 47 named Clare. "It seems the time has come to fulfill the promise I made... Nara, allow them through. They will be under my protection."

"As you wish, Lady Adri," Nara stated before rushing out. Leoni and Galena rose and headed to the door as well. Before they left, Galena turned to Adri, "Have any idea what they're doing here, Adri?"

"No, but I intend to at least hear these warriors out."

"Well then, I leave it to you for all the contengency plans. You always were better at that than I was."

"I promise to protect the Gale Clan and my friends with my life, Galena."

"Yeah, I believe it, Adri. I truly believe that..."

~The End... For Now~

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my humble story, Ranking Zero! If you find that you liked my work, please visit my profile page to find the other fanfictions I have written. And, as always, please tell me what you think of this story via reviews!<strong>

**Thank you,**

**~Aurora Shadowglen~**


	21. 4000 view AN

Hello everyone! In celebration for receiving over 4000 views to my 'Ranking Zero' story, I've decided to let everyone know that I am planning a sequel! (Yes, yes, you can begin your happy dance now…) However, I am waiting a bit to see how the manga plays out before I dive completely into it and I want to complete my 'Bow and the Blade' story before I go into another one.

Now as a sort of teaser to get you all hyped (more like annoyed at me after you read it), I present a small snippet of my sequel to Ranking Zero tentatively entitled 'Ranking Zero: Adri's Final Tale'.

* * *

><p>A Claymore has always been feared as a witch, a harbinger of death, or a monster. However, the same could be said for humans as well. We of the Gale Clan understand this as soon as the trainees are introduced to their first battle. The sight of the blood, death, and destruction wrought by our own hands is enough to lose half of our number from our ranks as soon as we return to the Gale Clan village. For those that remain, we train seemingly unendingly to protect what we hold dear.<p>

Our friends, family, and humanity.

Is our struggle not the same as that of the Claymores? They, the hybrid between yoma and human, are in a constant battle to maintain their humanity. They strive to protect the land from the monsters called Yoma and to prevent the tragedies they went through from ever occurring again. Is that not what we, the Gale Clan, also strive for?

Perhaps this is the reason the clan treats the Claymores differently than the rest of the populace. We are essentially comrades in arms, fighting to destroy the Yoma. Even one of our matriarchs, Adrianna Gale, was a Claymore and protected the clan for at least two generations. She even allowed five rescued Claymore trainees to join the ranks of the Gale Clan warriors on the condition that she oversee their training and the five trainees never intentionally put the Gale Clan in danger with their yoma powers.

Lady Adri, as everyone called her, was a patient, wise, and quite often mysterious warrior. No one fully knew the magnitude of the power she constantly held in check. Few are alive now who remembered her, Warrior Serah, and other trusted allies of those days destroying the army of Awaken Beings who dared to attack the Gale Clan village. Fewer remember the one Claymore warrior that Adri entrusted with her neckcloth returning to tell us that Serah had died and Adri was seriously injured. And only a select few knew what truly happened to Adri after her supposed 'death'.

I did not learn of what happened to Adri until the day before her true death.

I am the Gale Clan Claymore called Lenisha, leader of my fellow half-yoma warriors until my own death. Lady Adri entrusted me with her final tale during my days with her, and now I write it out, to preserve it so all of the Gale Clan might learn it.

If you wish to remember Lady Adri as a gentle and quiet leader of the clan, then do not read on. Lady Adri was forever a warrior at heart as so her tale is one of fighting and struggling to retain her humanity, even when she nearly lost everything.

So I, Lenisha, Adri's successor, begin her final tale.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to my sequel! Until I actually write it though, give my other fanfictions a read and let me know what you think! It's always appreciated!<p>

Until next time, faithful readers,

~Aurora Shadowglen~


	22. Q & A

(5/1) Alright, now a little Q&A for the sequel since a few of you have been asking and I have over 5000 views.

**Q: Will this story feature Clare's generation?**

**A: **Definitely. I ended this story with Clare's generation appearing, so I'll start there with the sequel.

...

**Q: Will Clare be a main character in the next book?**

**A: **I have not truly decided yet.

...

**Q: Will Adri train Clare?**

**A: **Uh... I'll go with the diplomatic answer and say, "As of right now, yes, but not exclusively."

...

**Q: How in the world do you think up your stories? (Okay, I added this one but I thought it would be fun!)**

**A: **The ideas for my stories come from various sources. For instance, the inspiration behind _Ranking Zero_ was the question: "How did Teresa and other warriors of the generations before Clare become so strong?" My answer was: "They had mentors." And thus entered Adrianna Gale, the mentor of Teresa and also of the mysterious Yoma-hunting tribe (I thought this up before it was revealed in the manga that the Yoma had not always been a part of the island's ecosystem). Then everything went spiraling out of control and wound up making sense towards the end of my idea stage.

The inspiration for the sequel actually came from a few OC's (whom you'll meet in the sequel) randomly springing up in my head as I was about to end my Ranking Zero story. As I started thinking of ways to implement them, I got a review stating that someone would like to see a second part to this (Yes, Blackflyerzee, I actually do pay attention to reviews because they inspire me 'hint' 'hint'). And there began the conception of my sequel.

* * *

><p>I'll be adding more questions and my answers if people continue to ask.<p>

~Aurora


End file.
